Table Set For Two
by RedWingChris
Summary: Read TS42, and follow the paths of Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle from Middle School to Adulthood. Romance/Friendship/Family and more will be revealed to them when Riley and friends meet their great big World. I hope you give it a shot! Chapter 30 is up! Chapter 31 Up Next! Read, Review, Favorite and Follow if you like it! Longest word/chapter fanfic for GMW! :) Don't Own GMW!
1. Pilot

Alright, so I finished watching all of the GMW episodes yesterday, and I really liked them. A lot. So, I've decided to start writing this, what I hope will become like my Mighty Ducks story- a long Multi-chapter Fic, and hopefully one that gets better over the course of the storyline, and as new episodes continue to come out. So, I shall begin, with the story: "A Table Set For Two" (Note: Thanks to Gavin Degraw's song Over You for providing the inspiration for the title!)

I do not own any of the characters, or settings (or anything else really) from Girl Meets World on Disney Channel, however, the storyline is almost entirely my own).

Riley's POV:

I know my dad's overprotective of me, but does he have to spy on me while I'm at school? Can't he spy on Maya or just do his own work? It's almost like school isn't a job for him, it's like a place where he can still keep an eye on me. Oh. My. God. That boy is pretty cute. I have no idea what to do! Do I tell Maya? Is she thinking the same thing? Oh no... She looked at me. I don't want to ruin our friendship because of a boy! Oh what am I thinking. I'll never see him again anyways.

"Riley? I see you." Maya said

"What do you mean you see me you see me doing what what am I doing?!" I said really freaked out sounding. I rushed my words. Uh oh. She's smirking.

"Riley? Do you need help?" She asked me. YES PLEASE! I can't do this myself!

"Yes. Please?" Now she was just smiling. Great. Now what.

"I could tell. Now, I shall show you." She was going through a long story with him, and I couldn't even understand half the words she said, but I did hear something clearly:

"See, it's not that hard! Now it's your turn to try!" And next thing I knew, I was being thrown into a random boys lap on a subway station with my best friend watching me. I could only say one thing- Hi.

"I'm Lucas" he said back, apparently not mad about the fact that I ended up on his lap. Yeah, this is going to be much harder than I thought, and I THOUGHT it was going to be hard. At least this won't haunt me for the rest of my life. He doesn't go to my school, so I'm not worried.

Maya's POV:

Well, Riley is going to take a lot of work. When I said she needed some lessons, well, frankly, I wasn't kidding. The only thing she's said so far is "hi". You can't tell if two people like each other by "hi"! Ugh... At least she hasn't started with her dad yet.

"Perhaps I'd just like to see where THIS goes" some old woman who just worked a twelve hour shift apparently told Riley. So she said okay, and came back to me.

"It went great!" She said, obviously knowing it didn't.

"Your welcome." I said sarcastically, playing her game.

"What if that was the best moment of my life?" Oh it won't be. "What if nothing ever happens to me ever again?" She said. Yeah, I'm not a good pusher, but I still pushed her right back to him. Well, rather the old woman sitting NEXT to him.

"That's for you." The woman said, and then it was our stop.

"Well this is my stop... It was good to talk to you..." Riley told him

"Yeah you too. I'll see you around." He responded as Riley and I got off the subway.

Riley's POV:

Did he just say he will see me around? Around where? Around New York? Oh my goodness. I should be just like Maya like I said. I shouldn't think. (She runs into somebody carrying a drink) Maybe I should think a little? (She knocks somebody's suitcase out of their hands) okay. I should still think about where I'm going...

The Next Day:

"This teacher is a total nut job!" I said, right in front of my teacher- my dad.

"Hi sweetie" he said in an aggravated tone. I was late.

Next thing I know, my dad was talking about the Civil War. I somehow blabbed out what Civil War meant, which gave my dad the right to ask me if I studied it.

"No, I'm living it." I said before putting my head on my desk realizing what I just said to my dad. That Lucas kid was really getting to my head. Did I like him? I'll never see him again. I saw him on the subway, I'll see him again! What are the chances of that? Then, before my positive conscience could say something back, my suspicions were denied. My negative ones. There he was. Lucas. IN MY DADS CLASS?! Uh good grief. I'm done. I'm done with life. What have I done to deserve this torture?!

"Subway Boy" I told Maya, as the only spot open, was, right behind me. Next to Farkle diagonal from Maya. Sigh... Then my dad turned my head. Darn. He already caught me daydreaming. I then found my dad explaining we had to write an essay. Oh. Yippee, and suddenly, I was just overtaken with so much inner determination, that despite it not being who I am, I still chanted "No Homework More Freedom" before leaving my dad's class. Wow. I'm brave. I'm becoming like Maya. Maybe I can be more brave around Lucas. Wait no! Not Lucas! Boys! Boys! Lucas is a boy. But... Ugh. I can't win. The US lost the Civil War. But, the union still prevailed. I can still prevail. Not now I can't though. "Am I ever going to take a risk that changes my destiny?" I asked out loud to myself.

Maya's POV The Next Day:

Well, I've given her some time. Let's see what happens. Time for the tease.

"Aw look at him looking for a place to fit in..." I started as I sat down with Riley

"Do you think he will sit with us?" Riley looked so... Eager. Does she have a crush on him? Wow. Think she does. Then as Farkel left, I told Riley

"Ask him to sit down!" This clearly scared the wits out of her. Yup. She does have a crush.

"With Words?!" She replied.

"You're ready for this."

"Well, what do I say?" I gave her some bold moves that I know she couldn't handle saying to him. Ah. A good ole crush. She's growing up. Maybe?

"Hey!" He said to her.

"Hi... You're... Sitting here." Oh come on! This is embarrassing. She's clearly got a bad case of the crushes. Love Doctor in the house? Anybody?

"Is that... Okay?" He asked her. She just gave a thumbs up and he smiled.

Then, I celebrated for her. That was what I was supposed to do as her best friend. Then, her dad came and ruined it. Well, it was going to have to end at some point. Lucas and Riley waved goodbye. She seemed disappointed their talk was over. Then our week just kept going on. Every single time they said a word to each other, her dad was their to protect her. Until... The sprinkler incident. Who knows what she told Farkle?!

Riley's POV:

Should I tell Farkle about my feelings for Lucas? Does he already know? Oh my goodness what if he already knows?!

"So, what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Well, there's a guy-not-named-Farkel that caught my eye. I just don't know what to do!"

"Well, Riley, if I learned anything from you and Maya, it's to always keep your options open." He told me. That's actually really good advice. I still don't know where to go from here.

"If he likes you, well, he will come around. If not, well, he's missing out on something special. There is a reason I like you you know." He said. "But if you like him, I'm okay with that. I can just start devoting all my attention to Maya." He finished.

"Well, I guess... I just don't know what to say. What to do! What I'm feeling! It's all new, and I don't like "new" things."

"No matter who's world you live in, there's always something new, even your own." Wow. I never knew Farkle could give out good advice.

"Well thanks. That's what I needed. You're a good friend." I told him sincerely.

"Thanks. You are too."

Lucas's POV: At the Sub Station (End of Ep. 1)

"This place isn't that much different from Texas. Look, it's a pony." I talked with Farkel.

"Um... That's a rat." Um... Oops.

"Ladies!" Farkel said like he does when he's with Riley and Maya. Riley...

"Farkel!" I really should ask him about Riley. I can trust him right? It's worth a shot.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you..." I said, waiting for him to interrupt like normal.

"Yeah? Keep going?" He eventually said.

"Well, would you be okay if I told you something? A secret?" I asked him.

"Well, sure, but I think I already know what it is." Um... That's awkward.

"Okay, well, what do you think it is?" I asked him, not expecting the truth.

"You are in LOVE with Riley Matthews. I know it! I can SEE it in your Eyes..." Wow. Am I that obvious. Huh. I hope she's oblivious.

"Don't worry. I already told her that I'd be okay with you two going out. I've still got Maya." He said. WAIT WHAT?!

"First: You told RILEY that?! Already?! Second: You might want to hurry with Maya..."

"Should I not have told you that? Oops... Also, yeah I know I should. But, I'm not worried." I just gave him my classic smirk. Now, time to dig into this conversation he had with Riley. Sigh... Riley...

"No, it's okay. Tell me more. I want to know all about your conversation with Riley."

"Well, I basically told her that if she likes you that I wouldn't mind if you two got together and you dated. Not much really." Hmm...

"Wasn't she surprised by that? What even brought me up anyways?" I asked, trying to dig for information.

"She was just giving one of her rambles... You know girls. They like to talk." More!

"Yeah, they do. What did she say about me?" I've got to know this.

"Just that... Oh, hey Riley." Oh come on. Really? You had to call him right then?

"Hey Farkle. What's up?" I could hear all she was saying, Awesome.

"Not much. Just talking." He really doesn't volunteer information does he?

"With Lucas?" Oh... Okay.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Farkle asked her,

"I see you guys." Oh good grief. She didn't hear everything... Oh No...

"How? Where are you?" Nice recovery by Farkle. Wow.

"Well, I'm on your car now, so... Bye!" Riley hung up, and switched cars like we were playing hind and go seek. I'm not playing. Then I got her text.

"Chase me." She said. Oh no... Chase as in like hard to get?! Oh no.

"Why?" Luckily, we both have unlimited texting.

"Because." Haha! I'll play this game.

"Because why?"

"Because I said so! Haha!" Oh, your going down. So clichė.

"What's in it for me?" I have to get something other than pride out of this.

"A secret. I'll tell you a secret if you can catch both Maya and I. You can even use Farkle. I'll even tell you were getting off at my normal stop."

"You, Riley Matthews, are going to owe me a secret."

"Then catch me. ;)" She left the convo. It's. On.

I ran through the sub cars. We were one car from the back, so I knew where to go. Up.

Riley's POV:

I saw him go the wrong way, and I knew I had won. I went to the last car. Yup. I tricked him. Unfortunately, my stop was next. I saw him get off a stop early. Hmm... Doesn't he know my stop? Oh. But he's running towards my stop... Smart boy.

"Maya, what do we do?" I asked her.

"What we told him we would." She said. Ugh. I have nothing better.

"Fine. But what do we do about..." Then I saw him. He snuck back on the train, when he saw where we were, and went right to us. I'm done. I'm going to have to tell him my secret. I like him.

"I've caught you. Finally. So, what's your secret?" He asked. Um... I'm shaking... I'm nervous... I'm freaking out...

"I... Like... This subway card. My dad gave it to me. Isn't it nice?" Did it work?

"Something better? Like what you told Farkel?" He asked. Oh. I'll just not tell the whole truth. That's easy.

"Well, he told me that if you ever decided to ask me out that he would be okay with us dating." Is that enough?

"What brought up us dating and us together in the first place?" Uh...

"I was telling him my dad called you good looking." Not enough I bet.

"Yeah so I heard. Why would he tell me that randomly?" He asked.

"Do all boys ask this many questions? No wonder Maya doesn't like anyone." Uh oh.

"Wait. Do YOU like somebody?" He asked referring to the MAYA doesn't like anyone.

"Well. I do, but I really don't feel comfortable telling anyone who it is." I tried to cover,

"In fact, you never did tell me yet, did you?" Maya asked

"Nope. I've only told one person."

"And is that Farkel?" Uh oh. I was getting embarrassed. So was he apparently though too.

"Yeah... And?"

"Is that what brought up me and you together? That he knows something?"

"Okay, let's go back to the beginning here." I had to ask this. "Why would you care about who I like anyways? I mean, not to be mean, but... It is odd."

"Well, I want to make sure I like the guy. I don't want one of my new best friends getting hurt. We are... Friends... Right?" He asked to make sure. I want to be MORE!

"Yes. All four of us. Maya, Farkel, you, and... me." All four of us smiled at the intimate moment. "Well, will I see you later?" I asked changing subjects.

"Yeah. At school. I'll be waiting with a surprise." A surprise? For me? Ohh!

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Riley. And Maya." Ah! I got out of it!

"Good luck tomorrow." Maya said.

"Why? He has a surprise for me." I asked.

"It may not be what you think." She said. Um... Okay.

So... That was chapter one. I tried to make it pretty long, and include some different viewpoints. Chapter two will be slightly different (new views will come, and more Romance will be coming, stay tuned!


	2. Ugh, DAD!

Cory's POV:

I need to make sure Riley is safe. I like Lucas as a student, but I don't like ANY boy who my daughter might like. I'm not sure what I feel about it, but I do know it's not my world anymore. I need to be a part of her world, but it is her world. I need to talk with this Lucas kid. Oh hey, there they are. Oh... They're laughing... That's not good.

"Lucas, can I talk to you a minute? I'm glad you came." I put on my good protective father voice,

"Uh... Sure. Mr. Matthews." I took him to my office. I knew this day would come.

"Now, before I start, great job on your test. You aced it. Your a great student." I told him starting off nice, then getting more aggressive as the conversation went on.

"Thank you sir... So... Is that what this was about?" Haha oh no, not even.

"No. I just wanted to start by being nice, so that when I start being mean I can at least say I wasn't mean the whole time and I gave you a warning." HA.

"So... Then what is this about? You're not a mean person Mr. Matthews."

"Oh, thank you, but you will see how bad I can get. Now, this is about my Daughter." HA! I'm scaring him. Good.

"What... About her... Sir?" He asked scared.

"You see, it's come to my attention that there is a school dance coming up, and I see how you've been acting around my girl. MY girl. So, I want to make sure you have good intentions." I told him.

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning to go to the dance to begin with. I have more important things to do like my homework for your class." Oh... He's smart.

"You know that sweet talking won't help you here, right?" I made sure.

"Oh... You think I'm kidding. Ha, oh, okay." He saw the serious look on my face. "Well, um... Do you Want me to go to the dance sir?" He asked. Okay, I didn't want this.

"Well, let's talk here. You see, I'm worried about my daughter."

"You have the right to be sir, but I don't really have any intentions to take it farther than where it is now." Alright. I believe you.

"I believe you. You're a good kid, and as long as Maya is with her, I'm fine with you two going to the dance. As friends. I didn't say I want my daughter in a relationship."

"Oh, no, I don't want one of those yet either. As I said earlier, I'm not even sure if I'm going to the dance. I don't even have my families approval to go yet." Poor kid. Oh well.

"Well, I just want you to know that Im beginning to like you, so..."

"Thank you sir. Well, I think it's about time I head home for tonight." He said.

"Okay, well I'm glad I got to talk to you. I feel better as a parent. Don't forget about your test coming up on Friday."

"Of course. I want to get an A on that too. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Matthews."

"In class. On time. In my class." I said as he walked out the door.

"So Riley, what do you think of him?"

Topanga's POV:

What's taking so long in there? I hope he's not scolding Lucas about not dating our daughter. He should know better than that. She has to learn to grow up, and while we don't want her to feel pain, sometime she has to learn what it is without us feeling it for her. Part of growing up is learning how to feel. I'm sure he doesn't remember what that was like for him. Augie is too young to grow up yet though. I should spend as much time with him as I can before he gets like Riley and Maya.

Riley's POV:

"So Riley, what do you think of him?" Really dad? Ugh... I'm not ready for this.

"Well, he's smart. He's nice. He's a good friend." I told him.

"Well, I mean as far as do you like him?" Um...

"Cory! Don't pressure her. If she wants to tell us she will." That's why I love my mom.

"Yeah. I do. He's a good friend." I told them, avoiding his question.

"Okay- I'll put it this way. Do you have a crush on him. Do you love him?" DAD OMG!

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't know what do do."

"Okay... I'll make this easy. If he asked you to go to the dance, would you say yes?"

"Well, of course I would. I need somebody to go with anyways..."

"Oh no... I... I... I'm sorry."

"Cory, what did you do? Mom asked him

"I... I... I don't know what I just did. He told me he didn't want to go to the dance."

"Dad!" I yelled.

"He didn't say anything about you! All he said was that he wasn't going to the dance! Hey, Riley. If you bring him back here tomorrow I can try and straighten things out."

"Yeah, just like you tried to make sure he had good intentions but it ended up with him not wanting to go to the dance with me anymore?"

"What do you mean... Anymore?" He asked, like he knew Lucas didn't want to go the whole time.

"He was supposed to ask me tomorrow! I would've said yes too! You know what? Maybe I DO like him. What do you say to THAT?!" Ugh... I just spilled my secret to my dad. Great.

"Cory, what did you do to her?" I could hear their conversation going on from my room.

"I thought I was trying to help!" He said, clearly disappointed.

"Well, let's see what I can do to help you..."

"Riley, open up. It's mom. Not dad." I opened the door to my bedroom.

"Wow. It's really clean in here. I'm impressed." I just cleaned my room yesterday, I do it once a week.

"Thanks." I said. Trying to hold back tears.

"Look, Riley, your father doesn't understand you like I do. I don't even really know if he understands ME yet." I laughed at that. It's true.

"Riley, he wants to be a part of your world. And he, and I, always will be, if you like it or not. Sometimes your dad will mess things up, but you know how to fix them. Now it's almost time for bed. If you want to we can fix all of this tomorrow. And your father will help."

"Thanks mom. I'm getting tired anyways. Tomorrow's a different day."

"Right. Now finish getting ready, and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

The Next Day:

"Riley, your friends are here." OMG I SLEPT THROUGH MY ALARM! NO! Not today!

"What?! I'll be right down. Let them in." Thank goodness I don't wear makeup yet.

"Alright..." Mom said as I raced to get ready for school. I ran downstairs only to find Lucas and Maya waiting for me. Lucas just smiled and waved.

"Hey, Mrs. Matthews, do you have any extra food for me?"

"Of course Maya. Lucas, you want anything?"

"No thanks Mrs. Matthews. I already ate." He responded kindly. Ah... I do like him.

"So... Lucas, do you mind if we talk while they eat?" Oh no... Not again.

"I'll go with you honey." Thank. GOD. Mom is good at this stuff.

"Alright, sure... I guess." He said, not ready for something at 7:00 in the morning. What could happen now.

Lucas's POV:

"So, I'll start. After whatever you and Cory talked about last night, he and Riley kind of got into a... Disagreement." About what?

"So I'm here to tell you that I DO want you to go to the dance, and with my daughter."

"If you want to." What the...

"I'm still not sure I want to... I still have to do my homework, and I always get it done on Friday nights." I said, I like Riley. I found that out last night while I was asleep. Yet, I'm still way too scared to ask her.

"Wait... So what was your surprise for her then?" Her mom asked.

"Oh that... Well, how'd you find out about that?" I asked.

"I heard Riley and Maya talking as they got off the subway..." My teacher said.

"Well, that was... To study. You see, I REALLY need to get an A on this test on Friday."

"Ah... So you wanted to come over to study?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah. I thought it would be great, because well, we are both pretty smart, and I think I could do better on your test if I studied with her."

"I love the idea. Ask her. As for the dance, I think you should ask her about that too." Her MOM told me that?

"You think so? I... I'm not even sure if I'm going." I've said that a lot.

"Well, what would make you want to go?" WHAT Happened last night?

"Is... There something going on...?"

"It's just that we know your good friends with Riley, and I-we think she'd be disappointed if all four of you didn't go." Her mom told me.

"Okay, so... I guess I'll have to tell you at some point." I said. "I can't go to the dance at All. Even by myself. Unless I got an A on my test."

"Wow. I thought I told you that you did?" Mr. Matthews told me.

"Well, JQAGradebook dot com says that I only got a TEN percent."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Cory freaked out.

"Cory... Change it right now." He zoomed on his computer, and changed the 10 to 100.

"Here. I'll print out the report, and I'll attach your test so your mom believes you.

"Really? Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Matthews!" I said grateful

"Your welcome. I'll send your mom an email also and if she says anything tell her to call me. All four of us are here for you if you need it. So, now that that's fixed, are you okay with asking Riley to go to the dance?" Wow. He really is desperate.

"Yeah... I... I guess I am... As long as I can come over and study on Thursday." I said

"Sounds great. Lucas." Her mom told me. I'm feeling so much better.

Riley's POV:

Lucas came out looking more relaxed than I'd seen him since... Before the day of the sub incident. Wow.

"Riley, can I talk to you really quick before you go." Ugh... This better be good.

"Yes dad? Mom?"

"You see, our whole problem was derived from the number 0. I fixed it in really a couple of seconds."

"Really dad?! Mom. Did he?" I asked. She laughed

"Yes, he did. It's all set." YES!

"So will he ask me to the dance?"

"About that..." Ugh...

"Cory. Let me take it this time. You'll have to see. He didn't tell us if he would or not, but I do think you'll like his surprise."

"Just don't ask him what it is because boys want their surprises to BE surprises." Dad fold me.

"Trust your dad on that... That's true. Just... Be normal. Act like you forgot about the surprise altogether, and then, it will reveal itself to you."

"Thanks mom. And dad. Thanks dad." I said giving them each a hug before exiting his room.

"To the sub station we go!" I told the other 3- Farkle, Maya and... My now-crush... Lucas.


	3. The Surprise

Lucas's POV:

I still wasn't sure what to do. I do like her, and I did hear that they want me to ask her to the dance. Then what? He threatens me with a low grade unless I ask her out? Who knows? Do I want to find out? I'm so paranoid.

"So, Lucas, what are you thinking about?" She asked me. (She being Riley)

"Well, your surprise." Hmm... She looked... Sad...

"Oh, alright. Nevermind." Huh. That's odd.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" I asked

"Well, good things come to those who wait, and I do want it to be a surprise, so...

"Okay, I'll wait." I told her. Now, for the trick. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Wait. That didn't work? "If you don't mind me asking, what are You thinking about?"

"Well, truthfully? Or what I should say?" Oh no... What do I say... This isn't good.

"Um... Whatever you feel like you want to tell me?" I thought that might work.

"You're smart. Really, I'm thinking about what my dad told me." Huh. Okay.

"Well, it looks like it's making you sad, so I'm here if you want to talk."

"Alright. I do want to talk, just not about... It." What is the "It?"

"Okay, like what?" I asked

"Well, I don't know. Maybe... History. Did you do the assignment?" Wow. Small talk?

"Yeah, I did. Did you?"

"Nope. I couldn't focus." Does she know what the surprise is?! Did Cory tell her? Why did I call him Cory? Huh...

"Well, can you focus now?" I had to ask.

"ARE YOU KI- No. Not on the sub with the bumpy rides and no place to write..."

"It's not really that bumpy, and there's a table right there. I can help you with it."

"I-I- I DONT... I don't want to." She is being such a girl...

"It's for your dad's class. Also, since when have you said you didn't want to do homework?"

"Well technically since homework rebellion, but that's not the point."

"Then... What is?"

"That I can't focus right now... With... Things on my mind." She said.

"Well, I can listen, and if you need help with anything- personally, homework wise, E T C point." I tried to throw a mini-joke in there to see her reaction.

"You mean, etcetera?" She said with a small laugh. Good. It worked this time.

"Yeah, that word." She laughed.

"It's fun to say. Etcetera!" She said with a big smile on her face again. "Anyways being serious again, thanks. I needed that. If you want to help correct my homework..."

"I'd be fine with that." I smiled and we went over her homework together.

Riley's POV: (Same events)

He has a weird look on his face. Like he's debating something.

"So... Lucas, What are you thinking about?" I asked

"Well, your surprise." Dang it! I shouldn't have asked that!

"Oh... Nevermind..." I told him, with a sad look on my face.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" I did, but... Dad said not to ask him, so I gave him one of the most cliche responses I could. Hopefully that would hint enough, yet all he said was

"Okay, I'll wait." Something is up with him too... "If you don't mind me asking, what are you thinking about?" He asked. Well, you... The surprise... School... Aha! Trick him!

"Truthfully? Or what I should say?" Perfect. He looks perplexed.

"Whichever you want to tell me?" Ugh... Your a smartie. Like ME!

"Your smart. Really, I'm thinking about what my dad told me." I had to admit, he was good.

"Well, I'm here to talk if it makes you sad." He responded. I think. I'm so out of it I don't even know if I hear everything right. He's a drug. To me. I'm in looooooo OH NO I'm NOT!

"I do want to talk, just not about... IT." Referring to the surprise of course.

"Okay, like about what?" You... Tell me about you...

"I don't know... Maybe, history? Did you do the assignment?" Small talk. I'll try it.

"Yeah, I did. Did you?" Nope.

"Well, not really. I couldn't focus." He looked a little surprised by that. Did I just tell him I like Him?! I hope I didn't?! Oh no... I did... Didn't I...

"Well, can you focus now?"

"ARE YOU KI-" oops. Inside voices on the sub. "Nope. Not with the bumpy ride and no place to write." I just wanted to talk to him. About not school stuff.

"It's not really that bumpy, and there's a table right there for you to write on." Nobody was sitting there this time either.

"I DONT-" No yelling at your crush... Don't yell at the poor boy. He doesn't deserve it. "I don't want to." I hope I didn't scare him.

"It Is for your dad's class. Plus, since when have YOU not wanted to do homework?" Since I saw you... I like you more than homework... I looooooo OMG! Ugh. Get out of my head!

"Since the homework rebellion. That's not the point." Then what is?

"Then what is?" Called it. So boy-like. Like... My DAD.

"That I can't focus right now... With... Things... (Like you) on my mind..."

"Well, I can listen. If you need help with anything- personal, homework wise, E T C point" Did he just sa Point? Like etc.? HA! That's... Good.

"You mean etcetera?" I asked him laughing a little.

"Yeah... That word." He said smiling, while I just laughed.

"It's fun to say! Etcetera!" I said like some Marvel superhero would sound stereotypically. He smiled. "Seriously though, thank you. I needed that. And if you want to help correct my homework..." I told him, sincerely. That's what boys are for. To make you feel better.

"I'd be fine with that." He said smiling, so we went over my homework, and he helped me finish it right before class started. It was great.

As Class Started:

"Okay class, everybody except for Maya and Riley pass up your assignments please." My dad said.

"What if I did it?" Maya asked.

"Same here?" I added.

"Well, then put yours on top. I've got to see this." He took all of our homework assignments and looked at mine and Maya's first.

"Okay, Maya, what was FDRs plan for welfare programs called?"

"That's easy- The New Deal." Huh. She did study.

"Riley, what was Lyndon Johnson's called?" Haha really dad. "Lucas, no helping."

"Dad, Really?!"

"What just making sure. What was it?"

"Great Society." I said.

"I think he helped you. What was Nixon's political idea called?" Haha this is easy.

"Detėnte. Try something harder." I want to prove my knowledge to him.

"Oh, you're on. Which politician started the theory we now call trickle down economics?"

"Reagan. In the 80s dad." This stuff is so easy.

"What state didn't vote for him?"

"Minnesota. Come on. Do I know more than you?"

"Fine, which state has the most presidents?"

"Virginia?" I asked not completely confident.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Good, because you're wrong. Ohio had 7, Virginia is 2nd with 5"

"Um, actually, Mr. Matthews, New York is second with SIX." Maya said.

"Alright, name them. As many presidents from each of those three states as you can."

"Washington, Jefferson, Madison, Monroe and Tyler from Virginia" I said.

"Van Buren, Filmore, Arthur, Cleveland, FDR and Teddy Roosevelt from New York!" Maya added excited that she knew all the presidents from her home state.

"W. H. Harrison, Grant, Hayes, Garfield, McKinley, Taft and Harding from Ohio." Lucas said behind me. I gave him a thumbs up behind me.

"Fine. Farkle, how many presidents from Ohio that Lucas just named were killed in office?"

"3, Harrison, McKinley and Garfield."

"Alright class. No homework on Friday. I'll give you your project due Friday. Each of the groups I assign will get one president assigned to them." He went through everybody in our class, and finally, he left us four.

"Maya and Farkle. You guys get... Oh this will be interesting... Andrew Jackson. The 7th President." Huh. Glad I didn't end up with him. Speaking of him... I'm with Lucas! Dad!

"And finally, Lucas and Riley, you guys get one of the most liked Presidents in the United States, John F. Kennedy the 35th from Massachusetts." Cool. I'm looking forward to him being our topic. Plus, it wasn't someone from New York or Texas. So we can both contribute equally.

"Alright. You might want to start working on that tonight. Get with your groups, and you can start working until class ends." Dad said.

"Okay, so what do we need..." I ask Lucas who was given our rubric.

"Hold on. Before we start, I have to ask your dad something." He excused himself as I looked at the rubric.

Lucas's POV:

"Mr. Matthews, is it okay if I come over both today AND tomorrow?" I asked my teacher.

"Sure, just make sure with her of course. I assigned this for today and tomorrow thinking that would happen. Also, you two and Maya and Farkle wasn't a coincidence."

"Thanks. Thank you." I said making sure I said it both ways as I went back to Riley.

"Alright, so I just asked him, and he said that since JFK didn't name his plan we didn't have to talk about what his plan included, just what he did in general."

"Ah, alright... So, We need to find out what year he was in office. 1960-1963?"

"Close. 1961-1963. He was elected in 1960, but didn't take office till the next year. Now, before we start this even more..." It was time.

"Alright, yeah?" She asked after she wrote down the years.

"It's time for my surprise. I was thinking I could come over and do the project with you today and tomorrow. At your house. Is that okay?" She smiled.

"Um... Yeah, of course. But... Did you... Ask my dad...?" Haha!

"Yes, I did. This morning, well, yesterday, but, this morning." I said.

"Then yeah, sounds great! Does your mom know?" Then her dad walked over.

"Yes, she does. I told her in the email. Your all set. For both days."

"Cool, thank you sir!" I told him respectfully.

"Your welcome. Also, don't forget dates, not just years." He said.

"Oops. January 20th and November 22nd right?" He was gone.

"Yup. Also, VP was LBJ and Eisenhower was before him." How does SHE know that?

"Wow. This won't be that hard..." I said and she smiled. Maya and Farkle were having a good time too. This project might just be really good for everybody.


	4. Today Changed Everything

To All 200 Viewers in the first 4 Hours of me posting this, the 500 8 hours since, as well as to the guest reviewer who said you like my story, I thank you all. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter I've been working on. This is the last one I had started since I posted. Before I begin, I would like to also add I view them as 14, which is around the middle of their 8th grade year. Also, this chapter is predominantly Riley, with a LOT of Maya and Lucas. Now, with that, onto the longest chapter, Chapter 4!

Riley's POV: (Same Events)

"Now before we go any further..." Huh? I took my time writing down the dates. Could this be it? He wasn't nervous... Wow. He's good.

"Alright, yeah...?" I said, being nervous for him.

"It's time for my surprise." Oh... That's why he's not nervous. I have been waiting for this though. "I was thinking I could come over, to your house, and do the project with you today and tomorrow. At your house." Wow. Dad was right. I LOVE IT! Stay cool. Stay calm. Can't. Show. Excitement. AHHHHH! "Is that... Okay?" ARE YOU KIDDING! Of COURSE it is!

"Um... Yeah... Of course. But, did you ask my... Dad?" My way of keeping excitement contained- asking stupid questions I already know the answer to. It's a habit.

"Yeah. I did this morning. Well, yesterday too, but mostly this morning." WOO HOO!

"Then yeah, it sounds great! Does your mom know?" Uh great. There's dad.

"Yes, she does. I told her in the email. You're all set for both days." AW YEAH!

"Thank you sir!" Lucas said still being the respectful kid he was.

"Your welcome. Also, don't forget dates. Not just years." He said referring to the dates I wrote.

"Oops. January 20th and November 22nd right?" He asked my dad, who had left.

"Yup. Also, his VP was Lyndon Johnson and Eisenhower was before him." I tried to show off my knowledge to him.

"Wow. This won't be that hard." He told me, and we both smiled. Then I saw Maya and Farkle... They were enjoying school. Farkle was really rubbing off on Maya. It was good to see. She- they- seem happy. You know... This project might be good for everybody.

Riley and Maya back at the Matthews Residence:

"Hey, where's Lucas?" Maya asked me.

"Oh... He's getting something from home."

"What's up with you guys anyways?" Maya... Don't dig from me. You will regret it.

"Well..." (She talks for a half hour while they wait for the sub about how she likes Lucas)

"Maya? Are you still alive?" I hope my rambling didn't destroy her. Another habit of mine.

"Yes. Are you finished?" She asked.

"You asked, so I told you." Told you she would regret it.

"Fine. So, I did listen. Yet, I still don't understand something." Hmph. I doubt it.

"Which is?"

"You always say you don't like him around everybody else EXCEPT for me. Around me, and if your mom is alone, her too, you act like he's going to be your husband." OH! More fantasies to imagine! More things to Dream!

"Okay...?" I still didn't hear a question.

"Why? Even around him you're the exact opposite as you are around me." Hmm... Okay...

"Well, to be honest, I don't know HOW to act around him. I need help with that." It's embarrassing, yes, but it's Maya.

"You've been doing fine. Keep doing the same thing. You know when to ramble, or be funny, or be absolutely silent, but even if all four of us, or the three of us are together, you're not you. Your dad probably even noticed by now. Here. Let's try something. Let's play a game." OH I like games! Especially ones where I learn.

"What game am I playing?"

"It's called role play. I'm Lucas you are yourself. Go."

"Hi Lucas." I say to the fake Lucas-Maya.

"Hi Riley. Are you ready for our project?"

"Sure. So, I was thinking..." (Riley Rambles) "Does that work?"

"Yeah. Sounds great. I thought we were doing JFK?"

"Permission to break character temporarily?" I asked

"Sure."

"Let's pretend we are doing Jefferson for this, because I'm not telling you any of our real plans, and vice Versa, so." I told her.

"Sounds good. Resume." This is hard...

"Riley?" She asked. Lucas... Ah...

"Yes Lucas?" Once again, still weird calling Maya Lucas...

"What are you thinking about?" The REAL Lucas, Maya...

"The fact that it's hard to call you Lucas, because you're not." The truth.

"I'll ramble for you... It's hard to call your best friend the guy you... Woah. Hey Lucas."

"Hey Maya. Hey Riley. What's up?" I'm... Stuck... This is harder than calling Maya Lucas!

"Well, Riley and I were just waiting for you to get here. Right Riley?" WHAT DO I SAY?!

"Yeah. Right." I smiled overly large.

"Okay... So... You have the rubric for the project?" I was still smiling really nervously.

"Yeah. I do." I actually spoke words out of my mouth to him. I'm still scared.

"Riley, what are you so scared of?" Maya asked me. URGH... IM NOT TALKING!

"Lucas... I'll be back in a minute. The supplies should be on the table. You can get started if you want, or wait for me." I told him having to have a talk with Maya, so I dragged her out of the room.

Lucas's POV: Same Events

I'm eavesdropping. I know that's not good to do, but still. I'm stuck waiting, why not listen in?

"What's up with you guys Anyways?" Maya's voice. Hmm...

"Well..." (Riley Rambles) I don't even have to pay any attention to what she's saying, all I know is that she sounds so cute when she goes on like that. Her voice. It's great if you can get her to use it. "Maya? Are you still alive?"

"Yes. Are you finished?" Aw... How mean!

"You asked, so, I told you." Haha! She told Maya... Ah... I'm just going to relax. Eavesdropping isn't my thing. I'll just play around with my phone games for a few minutes.

"Hi Lucas." I hear from Riley's voice. It sounds different then normal. I look up, and see nothing.

"Hi Riley, Are you ready for our project?" Ugh... Maya can NOT do my accent. It's Over Exaggerated! I just want to... I have to stay here. I have to listen in on this. Ah... A Riley Ramble. About Jefferson though? Huh.

"Yeah, sounds great, but I thought we were doing JFK?" That's... Something I would say. Oh, but she's not giving up any of our ideas... Smart girl. I like smart girls.

"Riley?" Maya asked her

"Yes, Lucas?"

"What are you thinking about?" This will be interesting.

"The fact that it's hard to call you Lucas, because you're not." Hmm... Good answer.

"Here, I'll ramble for you." Oh no. I'm not listening to this. "It's hard to call your best friend the guy you..." Then she saw me. ARGH. "Woah, Hey Lucas."

"Hey Maya, Hey Riley. What's up?" I scared Riley enough to get her bones shaking. Odd.

"Well, Riley and I were just waiting for you to get here. Right Riley?" She looked like she was being attacked by somebody violently she was so scared.

"Yeah. Right." I'm surprised she even said that. I don't want to frighten her...

"Okay... So... You have the rubric for the project?" I like her smile, even though it's not her real one. I've seen her smile much more real than this before.

"Yeah. I do." Wow. She actually answered. I'm surprised. She's still afraid to talk much though.

"Riley? What are you so scared of?" I would've asked that, but I didn't want to scare her any more. I'm glad Maya asked, because I was getting worried.

"Lucas... I'll be back in a minute. The supplies should be on the table. You can get started if you want, or wait for me." She explained. Um.. Okay? She dragged Maya out away from the door, probably to her room because I couldn't hear anything. It gives me some time to think about her. Thats nice.

A Couple Minutes Later:

"Riley, are you ready for this?" I heard Maya say.

"Yeah... I guess..." She said nervously. I then opened my eyes. WOAH.

"Wow. You... You..." I, Lucas Friar, was now the nervous one. I'm surprised I didn't faint. She... Well, let's just say at school, she was NOTHING compared to this.

"This isn't... An actual... Date... Right?" The way she was dressed, made it seem like it.

"Nope." Was all she said, with a popping P. Then she smiled her regular smile, and... I was done. I was hopelessly, in Love.

Maya's POV:

Riley just dragged me to her room. Ugh... Not going to help.

"I'm scared of HIM Maya! Lucas!" Of course.

"You have no reason to be. It should be the opposite."

"It should? But, I can't make it be!" Sigh...

"Fine. One last chance before I take drastic measures here." HA.

"Good Luck. What are your drastic measures?" HAHA! Oh... Nothing.

"Only telling Lucas you like him. Nothing serious." Bingo.

"OH NO. NOT. HAP-PEN-NING" she yelled.

"Fine. Then Ive got one more strategy to make you less girly. If you don't like it, I'm telling." I've got the Power! Woo HOO!

"Ugh. What is it." This will be fun.

"Clothing." She was just wearing normal clothes like she would to school. "That's not exactly brimming with confidence. I'm sure you have stuff that is. Where are your clothes you DONT wear to school?"

"Right here..." She admitted, kind of depressed her style wasn't... Perfect. This is it.

"Here. Try this on. With... These socks, and This... Headband?" It was a beautiful silk scarlet red dress, with some nice crimson socks, and a lava colored headband. I left the room and shortly after, she opened the door, and even I was surprised. She looked Brilliant.

"Woah..." Was all I said. Then I heard her say something I NEVER thought she would say.

"I like this a lot, yes, but not for Lucas. Red makes me more angry..." Hmm...

"Then try a light blue combination. Sky Blue? Baby Blue? Powder Blue?" Then she smiled. A natural, genuine happy smile. It was a wonderful feeling, even for me.

"Like this? I like this." She said. When I saw the red, I was surprised. Now that I see her in the light blue? I felt dumbfounded. It was this perfect sky blue dress, with some baby blue socks and a powder blue headband, just like I suggested. I'm glad she's my friend, because I would not want to hurt her, or even be a threat to her, when she wore that.

"Perfect. Now, I can just use a little bit of makeup on you..." I just put on some foundation, blush and eyeliner "and even I feel like fainting. You are crazy beautiful." I told her.

"Thanks. I feel better too. So... You don't have to tell him. I like this idea. Thank you."

As we got to the door- "Are you ready for this Riley?"

"Yeah... I guess..." Don't quit on me now! Please! He's just a boy! (Riley opens the door) what's Lucas doing with his eyes closed?

Riley's POV:

Wow. This feels... Great. I feel... Better. I don't know what exactly I feel better with, but, I Do. It sounds weird until you do it yourself. Not only do I have to unless Maya will release my secret, but, I feel like I can now.

"Are you ready Riley?" I don't think I ever would be, but if I was, it was going to be now.

"I guess so..." I said, opening the door to see his eyes closed. Daydreamer? He quickly opened them.

"WOW. You... You..." Perfect! Maya's idea worked. His mouth was wide open, I saw him shake a little, he was basically... Shocked. "This isn't... A... Date... Right?" HA! I think he likes me! Woo Hoo! Now, time for the big finish.

"NoPe!" I added the popping P, with a genuine smile, and... I hope he's okay. It looks like he fainted or something.

"Um... Riley? He fainted." I KNOW Maya. It was kinda nice having him be the victim this time though. I felt like I ruled the world. I just made my crush, Lucas, faint.

"Yep. Just leave him be. He will wake up eventually." I responded.

"Doesn't he need water or something?" If I wanted to wake him up!

"Nah, he should be fine in a couple minutes. No water please." It's nice to see him as the hopeless romantic. What he looks like now, is how I normally feel. Until today.

"Alright... So what should we do while we wait?" She asked. Hmm...

"Well, we could... Get a snack? I'm a little hungry..." I couldn't think of anything.

"You're ALWAYS hungry. Fine, so am I too. What is there?"

"I have... Lots of apples. Some... Awesome. As a reward to ourselves, there's this." I found some all natural organic fruit snacks. Perfect. Not too messy either.

"I'm hungry, so just give me something, I don't care what." Maya said, so I gave her a pack, and she surprisingly liked them. They are, really good.

"What... Happened...?" Lucas asked as we finished our snack. "Why was I asleep?" Haha! So clueless. He's oblivious. It's cute.

"Well, you were asleep because you fainted. You fainted because of Riley, and you've been out for about 10 minutes. Not bad since it's a girl that caused it." He woke up, rubbed his eyes and seemed amazed, still, at how beautiful I was... Good.

"Umm... It... Wasn't you..." HAHA! This is funny. He's going to say something about water. "Well, maybe it was." Then he blushed. AH! He gets to feel my pain!

"So... Are you going to tell her something?" Maya asked. I tried to look expectant, but I couldn't, so I chose bored as my emotion.

"Oh, right. I like your outfit. It looks good on you. You look beautiful today." AH! B-B-Beautiful! From LUCAS! YAHOO!

"Thanks. It's good to hear somebody other than Maya and I care." He smiled. "So, shall we start?" I asked, looking forward to doing something with him other than talking.

"Yeah... Sure." He said, nervous he would mess up. As we did some of our project, he was clearly paying a lot of attention to me. I even asked him how JFK died, and he was just staring at me and he said Yeah. Haha! This was fun. I felt wanted. I felt appreciated, and most importantly, I felt like myself, even with him around. Maya was just watching, helping with a couple of things because she promised not to steal any ideas. I was having FUN. Doing schoolwork. Maya, is a miracle worker.

Maya's POV:

I was really happy with how the whole thing turned out. I didn't even have to say one word to Riley about her crush on him, it was like it wasn't even there. She was treating him like a good friend would, even though he was clearly oogling over her. It was a true role reversal. It even got to the point where she asked him an obvious question every once in a while, and he would just say Yeah, or Uh Huh, or Sure. JUST LIKE SHE DID BEFORE! Most importantly, she felt like herself, and I could see it. She knew when to ramble, when to be serious or silent, and when to be funny. It was great. It's the best I've seen her ever. I did have to promise not to steal any of their ideas, but I also made her promise that her relationship wouldn't destroy our friendship. To see her genuinely happy, and smile was one of the best things I've ever done in my life.

Lucas's POV:

I was so out of it the whole rest of the time. I couldn't even think straight, I was just... Amazed. I knew my crush, yes, crush, was cute, that was a given, but model-like? That's... Crazy. I remember when I used to be the one who would be somewhat in control while she was just nervously following, now... I'm the nervous one, trying to follow somebody I can't even keep up with. It's like an animal chasing a car. The animal has no chance of catching the car, but still tries. I hope she doesn't know what hard to get is. If she starts with that... I'll be... The loser, and the last time I lost something, was a game of horseshoes to my mom when I was 9... 5 years ago. Wow. You know what? I need to ask her to the dance. Tomorrow after I ask her dad if it's okay. I'm going to the dance, and I hope it's with her. I just hope I impressed her enough today with my presidential knowledge that she might like me. Speaking of presidential knowledge, I hope I didn't make her do everything! Oh no, I did a few things. Just not much. To get HER to like me, I'm going to have to do a little more than "not much". I didn't have to do much before, but today... Today changed everything.


	5. The Fights

Thank you to my reviewer TwinkleNightSky as well as all those who have followed and favorited my story, and me. I didn't plan on writing this until after the new episode came out, but... Because of the overwhelming positive feedback I've been getting on this, I'm writing this a day early, so to all my readers, this is for you!

The Next Day-

Riley's POV:

I've got an odd feeling about today. It's a Thursday? Why do I feel like this? Did I forget my homework? Wait, the homework was the project. Oh... Right. Lucas. He's coming over today again to finish what we don't do at school. Should I be worried? Hmm... I'll just change and do my normal morning routine.

Lucas's POV:

Okay, I've GOT to do as much of the project as I can at school so that I don't have to do anything when I'm... Not thinking. Hopefully she doesn't scare me and wear something like that to school. If she does, not only will she get LOTS of guys, meaning more competition, but I won't be able to do any project work at all, and I might be too scared to ask her to the dance.

Maya's POV:

I have no idea why, but something interesting is going to happen today. I've got good senses and I can predict the future... Kind of. I don't get why I'm feeling like I am though. It's probably something to do with Riley. I should get over there anyways. I'm hungry.

Riley's POV:

What shall I wear... I don't want to cause a ruckus at school, or make dad freak out either. I'll save that for later. I feel like Green today. Green and yellow. Okay... Here's my green and yellow striped shirt, and here's my pants... Green and Yellow socks, and... That should be good. I'm ready for the day! Hey, there's Maya! She's here early today too.

"Hey Riley! What's up?"

"Not much, but I'm excited for History and when I get home!" Lucas time...

"Any reason WHY you're excited for History?" She asked knowingly.

"Oh you know... The project!"

"What's so great about a school project?" She asked, not awake yet.

"Come on Maya, wake up!"

"I AM awake. I just don't get what's so special about school." What happened?

"Geez Maya, what happened to you? Do you need food?" Ah... Hungry.

"Yes, I do. I'm hungry. That's why I'm here early." I knew it.

"Well, while we wait..." I wanted to ramble about Lucas.

"Yeah? Hopefully not for much longer..." Maya!

"Well, I wanted to ask if this would work for when I get home." I showed her my grass green dress with sunset socks and a sunrise colored headband.

"Yeah, can't wait to see you actually wearing it though." Huh. Strange creature. She should wear a shirt "Do Not Mess With When Hungry" or something.

"Well, I figured I'd go soft today at school, you know, give him a chance, not scare him, etc. Then, when I get home, knock him out just like yesterday!" I am still smiling inside from that... Maybe I can embarrass him at school or something today.

So, Maya and I finished our food really really fast, me- for excitement of seeing Lucas. Maya, for the excitement of seeing food.

"FOOD! I LOVE FOOD!" Was all I heard from her for the 10 minutes she ate. She might as well have a crush on food and want to make food her boyfriend she loves it so much. Eventually, it was time for History. I don't talk to him during first hour because he's on the other side of the school. We didn't see him on the sub, of course, because we got on earlier than normal. I hope he wasn't worried...

Lucas's POV:

Huh? They're not in their normal spot on the subway. Hm... Should I text her? No- I can't. I have to be strong, I can't look desperate. I'll see her later, plus, more time to practice how I'm going to ask her. Riley... Are you going to the dance? I don't know, I might. Well, can I go with you? Then, there's either: NoPe, I don't like you. Or, my favorite: Yes! I've been waiting for this! Ugh. The chance of a No... TAKE A RISK! The Best Take Chances! Ugh. Such a dilemma. Wow, I'm at school already? Huh. This will be a FUN day! I'll start it, by taking my first risk. Making sure she came to school today.

Maya's POV:

What's Lucas doing over here?

"Oh, hey Maya! Have you seen Riley?" Haha of course.

"Yeah, but not since we got here." Hmm this is interesting.

"So... No idea where she is now?" Oh, I know. I'm just not telling you.

"NoPe. Why do you care anyways? Because you have a hopeless crush on her and am too scared to admit it?" Wow. That came out faster than I thought.

"Um... Uh... No..." Haha not getting away from me, mister.

"Oh, but you do... You just fainting yesterday proved it." Ah HA!

"That proves nothing! I only fainted once." Oh... You're on.

"I've never fainted, especially for Riley, well even to make it fair, for a boy."

"So? You could still like somebody." Not changing the topic CowBoy.

"Oh, I don't care if you like Riley or not, I'm just laughing at you being oblivious." Perfect.

"Why wouldn't you care? She is your best friend..." Oh Pa LEEZE!

"Well, that doesn't mean I have to care about who likes her! I'm sure there are a lot of guys other than you that do, they're just not as obvious." HA. HA. HA.

"Ugh... Maya... I don't. Like... Woah, hey Riley what's up?" HAHAHAHAHA! AW YEAH!

"Can you finish what you were about to say?" Maya said.

"I will GET YOU Maya. Beware me. I have to go now." HA! You're no threat.

"Maybe you can finish that sentence next time I see you too? Huh?!" Maya. always. wins.

"What was that all about?" Riley asked me

"Well, you see, Lucas came running to me to look for you. He was scared that you weren't on the sub with him, and I teased him about fainting yesterday, and then you heard him start to try to tell me he doesn't like you." Should I have said that?

"What if he doesn't?! He might not like me after all? What if he was just being nice so that he could break my heart? Maybe that's why he moved from Texas! A bad rep!"

"Oh my goodness Riley. You don't know that. It's more likely he likes me than that he wants to break you're heart." Oh good grief what have I done to her.

"HE LIKES YOU INSTEAD OF ME?! OMG MAYA WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED? WHY?!" At least she Whisper yelled it instead of just yelled.

"I said it's more likely he's do that then hurt you, in other words, he doesn't have bad intentions."

"But... But... He could. I don't know! Why World!? Why?! What have I done?!" Ugh... It's hysterical how much she is in love with him. That's what makes his obliviousness even more funny.

"Riley, just be lucky he hasn't found out about your crush on him yet." What's her reaction now?

"If... If... If... He finds out... My world... Will END. Do NOT. EVER. Let him find out."

"I won't. I promise. In fact, I'm trying to get the opposite to happen." That came out... Weird.

"Try and get me to find out about his crush on me? Um..."

"Yes... That's the opposite." I had to add for sarcasm.

"Well... Good luck. I doubt that happens." Wow. She's a true pessimist isn't she? "Alright well, I'll see you in History next hour. I have to go." She said as she left. I just have to protect her. No boy gets near her that won't even protect himself. If Lucas does come back later, well, I'll see if he's good enough.

Lucas's POV:

"I will GET YOU Maya!" I have to stick to that. I will come back strong and ready to battle her again! This is going to be hard, but I will defend myself. Somehow.

During Passing Time After First Hour Before History In the Halls:

"So, we meet again. Riley's not here right?" I made sure before I say something I don't want heard.

"Nope. I told her that I would meet her in history." Okay...

"So, where did we leave off. Oh. Right, you said something about a lot of guys liking her. Like who? Name one." Haha oh this is good.

"You." UGH.

"That's not what I meant! I meant somebody OTHER THAN me." Oh crap. That's not good.

"Really? Did you give up that easy? Wow. I thought you were better than that."

"I only said that because YOU keep on thinking I'm in love with her." I am...

"And? Cowboy? You just admitted it. To the world." Cowboy. Ugh. That name.

"Did you just call me Cowboy?"

"Yes. Yes I did. A cowboy and a city girl. Huh. That's odd."

"What's so odd about it? Not suggesting anything, but still."

"The fact that you, a cowboy, can go to a big city and meet some city girl and fall in love with her just like that."

"Well, hey, what about the song Don't Stop Believin'? Just a small town girl and just a city boy."

"See, you did it again. Trying to prove a romance between you and your crush can happen."

"Okay then, city girl, you have a crush, don't you?"

"Oh, but this is about you, and how you are so oblivious to your own feelings. The only person more oblivious is Riley to, of course, your feelings. You are lucky she hasn't found out about you yet."

"How am I lucky?"

"Lucas, you are so obvious that the only person in the WORLD who doesn't know about your crush on her is, well, Riley. You think you're so brave, being able to have a crush, fall in love, etc. But you don't have shining armor. You're not that brave. You're just a wimpy cowboy with a crazy straw hat that talks odd."

"I'm not... Trying to be the knight in shining armor." I said, hurt by what she said. I'm fine with name calling and all, and even insults, but me as a person? That's rough. "I'm just trying to be who I am... If she doesn't like me, then, oh well. Maybe I am just some wimp. Maybe I do talk odd. But that's my problem. Maybe your right. Maybe I should just give up."

Maya's POV:

"Maybe I should just give up." NO. NO. You can't. I was... I was...

"Lucas! Come back! Look! I'm not done! PLEASE!"

"You can talk all you want about me next hour. I don't care. She's too good for me. You're just what I needed Maya. Thank you." OMG NO WHAT AM I THINKING?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! NO NO NO NO NO! I have to run after him. FASTER! MOVE BODY! THERE! Finally.

"Lucas... I... I'm sorry. I thought we were just disagreeing with each other. Like always." I feel SO bad. I'm almost crying.

"Well, it looks like we finally agree. If I can't even tell her I like her and I couldn't ask her to the dance before today... Well, maybe I'm not good enough."

"No! You are good enough! She likes working with you on stuff! See! Look at the project you guys have worked on! You guys work good together!" P.L.E.A.S.E WORK!

"Yeah... Maybe we work better as friends. I thought about asking her to the dance, but, I guess I shouldn't." WHAT THE HECK?! YOURE KIDDING! NO!


	6. Please Restore Order! Maya's POV Only

This chapter is my shortest chapter yet, but the content more than makes up for it, plus the last two chapters have been extremely long. Hopefully this chapter makes you feel a little bit better. Also, PLEASE READ THE LAST CHAPTER CALLED THE FIGHTS IF YOU MISSED IT. YOU NEED TO READ THAT CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE! Now with that note completed, here is the short, but meaningful, chapter six.

"Lucas! You like her. You can't just give up. You have to see it through! Friend to friend. You can't give up. Jut because somebody stupid said something to you doesn't mean you give up on something. Yes, I'm the stupid one. Look. She's perfect for you, and I think that you're good for her. She doesn't care how you talk, or what hats you wear, or where your from! She just cares about how smart you are, how nice you are to her, and, that you're like me. One thing is common between the two of us, and that's that we'd both stick up for her. She's the smart girl, the 'nerdy' type. The kind that takes things either too fun or too serious. Her dad and I are her only protection. Look, it may sound weird, but truthfully, I test out any guy that likes her, or that she has said anything about being cute, or whatever. I'm trying to protect her, and to be honest, there is NOBODY that has passed my test. Every single guy that I've argued with about her hasn't had the... Fire to fight back. Not only do I like that, but it shows that you can stick up for yourself. I'm telling you this because every guy she's ever liked or that's liked her before hasn't even gotten a taste of a relationship with her between her dad and I. I promised him that if he helped take care of me, I would help take care of his daughter, and remember when Riley just stood there and didn't say anything after the first argument we had? That's because she knew it was coming. Lucas, she's my best friend. I'm sure you had one of those back in Texas. You know how it feels. You'd stick up for them, and do anything to help them and keep them upright. If you have enough courage to fight for yourself and your feelings, beliefs, etc. and your brave enough to talk to her dad and mom Alone. TWICE, might I add, I'm sure your brave enough to ask her to the dance, and your DEFINITELY worthy of somebody as awesome as Riley is. Okay? So whatever mean things I said that tipped you, well, I'm sorry. I'm happy you took as much as you did. Lucas. I believe in you, and apparently, so do her parents. The only thing you have left to do is go right for her. You don't have anything left in your way. I was the final test. And, well, frankly you passed with flying colors. I trust that you'll protect her and care for her. I saw that in you. I SEE that in you. Lucas, just... Give it a chance. If you decide you don't like her for REAL after the Dance Friday, you don't have to like her, but I'm sure you will. I know I'm biased, but still, I know her like family, and she's a great girl. I'm not sure what your reputation back home is, but you don't seem like a loser, and here, well, no matter what you're not, but, if you just walk away from this, you'll just be a quitter. Don't quit. Don't back down. Keep going. Fight till the end, just like you did with me. Look, I'm sure we will have a couple more disagreements, just like you and her and I and her will, but no matter what, us 3 and Farkle will always be friends, and hopefully you two can be more than friends." I gave him a genuinely hopeful smile. I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY hope that worked. PLEASE LET IT RESTORE ORDER!

"Wow. You really think of me like that? Like somebody worthy of their best friend? And you went through all that just to protect her?"

"Of course."

"You're right. I would stick up for her. Just like I do myself. I'd probably do the same for you and Farkle too. I know she's great. That's why I have a crush on her. I must say, this wasn't exactly the IDEAL first crush of my life, but, I guess I'm not half bad, am I? That's why I took what you said so seriously. I didn't think I was in the top of the league, and like any first crush I thought I overshot, especially after what you said. I'm sorry for anything I might have said too. I'm just... I'm overthinking things. With me having a Class A crush and me being just some new guy from Texas, I was scared. I didn't know what to do, and you're right. I'm not a loser, and I don't plan on being a quitter any time soon either." He said with a smile on his face. Good.

"So does that mean?" I have to ask to make sure...

"Yeah. You helped me a lot. You're a great friend. And she's, well, one of the best girls I ever could have fallen in love with. I'll ask her to the dance tonight. Assuming I don't faint tonight too." I had to hug him. It worked. Phew. I wish I would have liked him and not Riley... Lucky girl.

"That was a good talk, but shouldn't we be going inside now? Class is almost ready to start." I asked him.

"Yeah. Sounds good."


	7. Most Oblivious In The Universe?

So, I'm doing this chapter from my iPOD instead of my iPAD, so if the format is different, then I'm sorry for that. Anyways, I was happy with the new episode that came out today (Friday) and I saw a couple of BMW episodes as well. Anyways, this is for all you: my wonderful viewers, reviewers (including Fabiana H.) and favorites/followers! It's great to see this fandom continue to grow.

Maya's POV:

I'm glad that worked. I needed that too. If that didn't work, Riley would have KILLED me. I don't know how, but she'd find a way. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She's my best friend.

"Mr. Matthews?" I wanted to put my word in for Lucas.

"Yes Maya?"

"My test... He passed."

"WHAT?! Class, I'm sorry I have to discuss something with a student. I'll be right back." He took me to the hall.

"I have no idea how he did it, but somehow he passed it."

"Wait... He defended himself? He proved himself to you?"

"Yeah. The only boy that's EVER gotten close to passing. I couldn't believe it."

"I... I like him too. Does that mean... That she might be ready... For a BOYFRIEND?!"

"Well, should I test her too?"

"You know what? Not the same way you did Lucas, but yes. Put her under pressure. Embarrass her. Something!" Oh this will be fun...

"Alright... I'll figure something out." I smiled

"Good. But... He PASSED?!"

"I couldn't believe it. I even had to talk to him. About dating my best friend. It was hard."

"Well, I'm sure you tried. That boy just won't lose will he? Riley has to be our target."

"Right." Now, you may not see why I want to help Mr. Matthews stop his daughter from a relationship, but not only did I promise to protect her, I also have my OWN reasons to stop them. You see, her having a boyfriend- it might hurt our friendship, and finally... I just don't want to fall behind. I don't want to be single longer than her! On the other hand... She's my best friend. I can't make her sad! I don't want to hurt her. Look at them together. They're so cute! Sigh... I feel happy for her.

Lucas's POV:

Wow. Maya was tough. Considering I had no crush in Texas, I walked right into a hard one. Now I just have to win HER over? After what I saw yesterday... That's not going to be easy. I'm just a middle school boy with a crush! Why can't a be a middle school guy obsessed with grades or something! Ugh... Stupid Girls! Playing mind games... Ruining my mind. Argh! How do I play these games... I should look it up.

"Hey Lucas, what are you looking for?" I heard a girls voice say that wasn't Riley's ask.

"I'm just looking for how to..." I looked up to see who it was. Maya?!

"I caught you. Ha!" Hmm...

"So? I'm looking this up? It doesn't mean anything..."

"Yes it does. Riley? How are you over here already?" Oh no...

"Ive been here for a while." Uh...

"Okay, what was I looking up?" I shouldn't have asked that...

"How to get your crush to like you." No scared fear? "I'd kinda like to see too. Click on one." She told me. Maya was just surprised. Honestly, so was I. I chose an article for her to read, and gave her my phone. She moved her mouth a couple of times. Huh. I wonder who her crush is.

Riley's POV:

Why is HE looking at how to get a crush to like him? He shouldn't need that! He should do just fine without some site.

"Riley? How are you over here already?" Maya asked

"I've been here for a while."

"Okay, what was I looking up?"

"How to get your crush to like you." OMG. I can't let him see that!

"I'd kinda like too. Click on one." That should fool him.

Awesome. He gave me his phone. He's got nothing to hide. I like him. Now, just try and pretend you're reading. Uh Huh... Something about hair... I like his hair. Something about teeth... I like his smile... Oh deodorant... I like his smell. Odd. This is weird. Oh, there's personality. Nice, Smart, Adventurous, hmm... He doesn't need this.

"Why would you need something like this?" Maya began to realize what I was doing.

"Why is it all stuff I know?" Hmm... Let's see this.

"Well, if you know who YOUR crush is, why do you care about someone else's opinion? You must like this girl for some reason right?"

"Well... Yeah?" He was confused.

"So if the article says that guys like girls who wear dresses, are you going to not like your crush because she doesn't wear dresses?"

"Um... I guess not. I'd still like her even if she didn't wear a dress once." WOO HOO! I did it!

"Riley, would you still have a crush on the guy you do if I didn't push you into him?" Huh?

"Well, as long as I was still in his class, then yeah, probably."

"Probably? Not yes?" MAYA!

"WAH! I can't answer that." I give up.

"Aw... Did Riley just get embarrassed because of a Crush on a BOY? Poor girl..." LUCAS IS LAUGHING AT ME. LIFE'S NOT FAIR. This is the most embarrassing moment of my life!

"Maya, maybe you should just tell him." I can't take this.

"Alright. Hey L-" OH NO.  
"I DIDNT MEAN THAT!"  
"Well, you said to tell-"  
"I WAS KIDDING!"  
"Wow. Why do you want to hide your crush so bad. I mean, it's going to get out eventually."  
"Not if I have any say in it!" I'm NEVER letting my crush out of my mind anymore.  
"Well, what happens when he Asks You (pokes her chest) to the DANCE?" WHAT?! Then... Then... Then...  
"Then... I... I... I have no idea... Maya I'm not like you. I'm just a scared little girl with no reason to play this game. Maybe I should just give up." Let's see if this trick works. I heard her dad's conversation with her. About trying to get me to fail. Hmm... It just has to be bad enough to not trick Lucas too.  
"If that's the way you want it to be, it might be better for you." Oh good grief. A girl can't trick a girl can she?  
"Maya, do you think I'm kidding? Do I look happy now?" Once again, happy I don't have makeup. "I'm not. I like him. A LOT. I might as well just shout it out to the whole class. Myself. Without your help." I told her, making her worry. Good.  
"Riley, I didn't-"  
"Nope. You convinced me. You were right. I don't know what I would've gotten myself into. I've gone too far with this. I can at least say I had a crush at one point." What's Lucas doing with his head down? Is he upset? Oh good grief. Did I take this too far? Great.  
"Riley-Please-Listen-To-Me!" Ugh. She forced me to sit down, and then put her hand over my mouth. Ugh.  
"Riley, you're my best friend. Do you think I want to hurt you? No. I never would. I just can't tell if your feelings are ready. Well, I couldn't. Look, liking somebody is hard enough as a Grown Up, or in High School, let alone Middle School. I don't even know if I'm ready yet. Riley, the best way to make the world your own is by going out and doing things. Having fun, gaining new experiences, things like that. I don't want my friend to miss out on those. I do think it's about time this mess ended though." She walks over to Lucas, meaning she uncovers my mouth.  
"Maya, you don't-" She's getting Lucas. Oh no.  
"Lucas, Riley, talk. To each other. NOW." Ugh...  
"About what?!" We both ask her.  
"Hey... You said..." Jinx war. "The same... Thing I... Said." Even with pauses, the same time?!  
"There ya go you two love freaks. Just kiss already!" WAIT, WHAT?!

Lucas's POV:  
"There ya go you two love freaks. Just Kiss already!" WAIT, WHAT?! Maya are you crazy?!  
"Maya, what are you Thinking?!" I didn't say it.  
"You mean... You don't want to?" I was fake hurt by this. I didn't want to yet either.  
"Lucas, we will have that moment. Together. It's just not now. I don't do so good under pressure." Huh. Neither do I.  
"Wait... Is something happening? Someone... Admitting? Finally?" I didn't catch it.  
"No, Maya. We aren't admitting to each other. At least, I don't think so." Maya smiled huge.  
"Oh COME ON! What do I have to do here! Will you two just kiss for crying out loud?!"  
"Why? Why do you want us to kiss so badly Maya?" I will take care of this Riley...  
"Do you know something we don't?" I was real suspicious of this girl the whole time.  
"Well, isn't it obvious to both of you two by now?" Riley and I look at each other and shake our heads no.  
"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! You are the two most oblivious people in the history of the EARTH, the Galaxy, the Solar System and the Universe. I swear if you don't know about this by now, your probably the most oblivious CREATURE in the world turned upside down." Wow. That's bold.  
"I don't get it." Aw... Her cluelessness makes her so cute, even when it makes Maya mad.  
"OH COME ON! Lucas. Please. Tell me you get this?" Haha oh I got this one.  
"Maya, in the south, I never once heard that word... Oblivious. And I get A's on Spelling, Grammar and Synonym/Antonym tests all the time." She was burning. Rage.  
"YOU PEOPLE HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME! HOW DO YOU GET TO 8TH GRADE AND NOT NOW WHAT OBLIVIOUS MEANS! ARGH THE EARTH IS HOPELESS! AND YOU TWO ARE BOTH THE BRAINIACS TOO!" Um... Okay...  
"Judging by your volume, tone and vocabulary I'm guessing your Not, a brainiac?" Haha Riley!  
"Argh. Just... Argh. I can't even say anything anymore. This is pathetic. I give up. You two are freaking hopeless. Good luck." Finally. Some peace.  
"So class, this is how you stay friends with your best friend even if you are really mad at them and they are mad at you. That's your lesson for the day, because without friends, the Allies wouldn't have won either World Wars." There's the bell. Awesome. Time for the next class.  
"Wait, Lucas? You're still coming over after school today right?"  
"Of course I am Riley! I never told you I canceled."  
"Great. I'll see you on the sub?"  
"See you on the sub." I told her as we went out separate ways.


	8. Wait So Maya WASN'T Kidding?

Okay guys, I've gotten exactly 1776 viewers and I saw it at exactly that number, meaning I HAVE TO post this chapter (1776 is my favorite number longer than 2 digits) so, thank you reviewers, followers, favorites, and of course all of my viewers! To you, goes my next super eventful chapter! (P.S In case you haven't figured it out when I say Sub, I mean Subway, which for you younger readers is the train they ride on.)

On The Sub-Riley's POV:

Wow. Maya has avoided Lucas and I all day since History. So has my DAD. They are up to something, I can tell. It's not good. Riley, be prepared to fight back.

"Hey, where's Maya?" Lucas asked, me not surprised that she was here.

"I don't know. So, do you have the stuff for the project?" I asked changing the subject

"Yeah I do. Oh wait, she's calling me." Maya calling Lucas?

"Hey, Lucas, do you mind giving the phone to Riley really quick first?" Huh? Why am I using his phone?

"I know you can hear this conversation Lucas. Plug your ears" he let's out a groan, and covers up.

"Lucas is in love with you. Ask him out." WHAT THE HECK?!

"What's that about?" What's up with Maya?

"Not saying, I can't tell you. Give the phone to Lucas." WHAT?!

"Fine." I say handing the phone back to him.

"Riley cover your ears too." I mumble no, but it sounds like I was just grumbling about having to do it. I already know what she's going to say.

"Lucas, Riley is in love with you. Just like you are her. Bye!" Then she hung up, Lucas looked at his phone like if he discovered that Snakes could fly.

"I know you didn't cover your ears Riley. I didn't either. What was that about?" I looked perplexed myself. Neither of us wanting to risk it yet.

"No idea. That was probably just her trying to make things awkward."

"Yeah... So... Alright well we have to present this tomorrow, so what else do we need?" He asked trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"I don't know... Hey, were here. Why are you acting like a ball of stress or a nervous Nellie?"

"No idea. What makes you say that?" That you are...

"Well, it looks like you are. Hey, you can tell me anything. I can keep a secret." I tell him

"Oh, I believe you, I just don't believe you can keep it from the 2 most intrusive people in your life. That's who knows the first part and, well, only you and I know the second." I DO? I don't remember him telling me anything? "Well, if it were to happen, only you and I could know the second. That makes more sense." HUH?

"Okay, wait. If the 'second thing' happened... I would have to keep it a secret from my dad and Maya?" They are the only two people who intrude into my life...

"I would think it would be better for you. It would be hard, but it would be better for you most likely. I don't think your dad is my biggest fan yet." Hmm...

"Wait... So... Maya... wasn't... kidding?" Does... Does he... Does he like... Me...?

"Well... I don't know about you, but, at least she wasn't kidding about me. I just didn't want to have this talk on the sub and with Maya. Just us two. Alone." Ah...

"Wait... So, she really wasn't kidding. We like each other?" Wow. I'm... Shocked.

"Wait... Did we just admit to each other? You like me?" Uh huh.

"Yep. I guess you like me too..." I wanted him to start. What I guess they call make the first move... He... He did! I'm dreaming! Ow. No I'm not. AH!

"So, then I guess you wouldn't mind going to the dance with me? Tomorrow?" OMG I HAVE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS MOMENT! (It's been about a week.) AH!

"No. I don't mind, I'd like that." I put on a small smile, but my insides were still yelling, screaming, and overjoyed at the thought, that I, Riley Matthews, a 7th grade girl, would ever get the chance to go to her school dance with her only crush EVER!

"Great! So... Now that that's over with... Should we tell anybody?" Hmm...

"Yeah... I think we should. They'd be happy for us."

"Even Maya and you're dad?" Hmm... Difficult decisions.

"Well, I'm going to have to tell him I'm going with you, tomorrow right?"

"Alright... I'll make you a deal. Tell everybody you want to, I won't tell anybody but my parents and you." Make ME tell all the people? Aw you... How Sweet! UGH. Boys...

"Fine. Compromise. I guess." He smiled, clearly happy with the deal. He SHOULD be.

"So, we should talk more after we finish the project. I'll wait in your room."

"Alright. I'll see ya in a couple minutes!" I told him, as I went to get the stuff, I see Maya talking to... My DAD. Ugh. This is the worst part about finding out Lucas likes me.

"Hey Maya! Hey Dad! What's up?" I ask like nothing's happening.

"You seem cheery... What's wrong?" Maya asks.

"Yeah... Especially since Lucas is coming over. That's nothing to cheer for." Dad remarks

"Why not? I mean, we are going to the dance on Friday." I thought I could sneak this in there. I have my phone recording, so I can always tell him I told him. Of course, he noticed anyways.

"WHAT?!" He yelled spitting out his drink. Well, that's why Lucas gave ME the task of doing this... "Since When?!" He asked.

"Since a couple of minutes ago." Maya was still confused.

"Since I called you?" I made sure to satisfy her.

"After a LONG awkward pause... Yes after you called us. It was on our way over here from the sub." I told them.

"Riley... You seem happy. Anything good happen with Lucas?" Mom... Oh well.

"Yeah. He asked me to the dance after telling me he liked me." Let's see- oh. Haha. I'm glad mom was here.

"WHAT?!" Maya and Dad both scream/yelled at the same time. Too bad dad!

"Aw, Cory, I think that's great. Just don't do anything... You will regret." I felt myself blush and get warm. She knows my embarrassment points better than I do myself.

"Mom! I'm too young! I don't have plans to do that for a LONG time. Like after High School."

"Maybe later? Also, plans change. You might want to tomorrow at the dance. DONT get ANY ideas Misses. If I catch you..." Ugh...

"Dad! Maya! Mom! Really! He just told me he likes me! I told him I like him! Were going to a DANCE together! Not some... I don't know what they're called. Can't I relax here!"

"Are you guys... Together? Like... A-" MAYA!

"NO! Ugh... I told you guys all you need to know. As for that, I'll see after the dance what we think. Maybe. But not yet. At least, I don't think so."

"Maybe you should clear that up. You don't want one person to think it is, and the other not to." Mom...

"Alright, I'll make it as clear as a reflection in the water when I can finally get up there again!" I say, getting the last of my things.

"Door open please!" Dad yelled. Ugh... Stupid rules. At least it's better than door closed. I walk upstairs to find him just unpacking his stuff and working on science homework.

"Oh, there you are." He doesn't get it...

"There I am?! You're lucky I agreed to tell everybody. Mom, Dad and Maya know. They said I looked too perky to be depressed about you. UGH those creatures." I whispered loud enough for him to hear, but not crazydad with the door open.

"They make you keep the door-"

"Open. Yep. I don't get it. I'm in SEVENTH GRADE... I'm in This Many Grades!" I hold up 7 fingers like Auggie holds up 5 fingers for his age. Lucas surprisingly found it cute.

"Eh, can't worry about what you can't control. So. I was thinking..."

"Alright, before we get started on this, my mom asked me to ask you something."

"Your mom? Not your dad?"

"Haha, yeah. She wanted to know where we are. I didn't know what to tell her, so I just said I'll talk to you about it at the dance, but... That's public and after a day at school, and everything else... So..." I hope that was okay to ask.

"Well, I assumed the dance too, but... You're right. It is public. Plus the school day tomorrow. Plus... You're dads class... So, I don't know. You go first." OH COME ON!

"Fine. But you have to go first next time, because before this it's tied 1-1 on who wins." He went first telling me he liked him, and he made me tell everybody about the dance and whatever the result of this is.

"Alright. We will see. Just... I want to hear your thoughts. They're more important." Oh STOP IT! Talking me up... That's a weak point of mine. YES, I HAVE TOO MANY WEAKNESSES.

"I'm thinking... We are like a couple, but... It's... Maya and Dad. I couldn't tell them that! They'd be the first to figure it out. They know we like each other, and that were discussing this, and they CAN PROBABLY HEAR US RIGHT NOW SO STOP LISTENING! But they don't know what we think."

"Well... if we both know we like each other, what's the point in staying crushes? (She gets close to whisper) Can we be a couple... That doesn't date?"

(Lucas Whispers Back) "Or do any couple things around your dad and Maya?" He doesn't like her does he? I don't blame him. She's a great friend, but in this stuff, she's a spy.

"Alright. That sounds good. Okay, so project." We got to work right after that on the project, and we ended up finding all kinds of stuff out about each other while we worked. Birthdays, Favorite things, stuff like that. Who knew his favorite girl in the Universe was ME? I did! It was a fun time, yet we still did a LOT. We finished really fast. We work good together. I can't WAIT until tomorrow!

Lucas's POV: Same Events

Hey, where's Maya?" I asked, her not surprised that she wasn't here. Did she know something?

"I don't know. So, do you have the stuff for the project?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I do. Oh wait, she's calling me." Maya calling ME? Not Riley?

"Hey, Lucas, do you mind giving the phone to Riley really quick first?" Huh? Why not just call her? She doesn't have her phone off...

"I know you can hear this conversation Lucas. Plug your ears" UGH. I so have to hear this.

"Lucas is in love with you. Ask him out." WHAT THE HECK?!

"What's that about?" What's up with Maya?! Why is she telling her that?!

"Not saying, I can't tell you. Give the phone to Lucas." WHAT?! Now she wants to talk to me? After just telling my crush I like her? Wow. Bold.

"Fine." Riley says handing the phone back to me.

"Riley cover your ears too." I think I already know what she's going to say. Riley's not even covering her ears, but I don't care at this point. The cards are stacked.

"Lucas, Riley is in love with you. Just like you are her. Bye!" Then she hung up, I looked at my phone weird to try to fool Riley like I thought Maya was kidding.

"I know you didn't cover your ears Riley. I didn't either. What was that about?" She looked perplexed herself. Neither of us wanting to risk it yet.

"No idea. That was probably just her trying to make things awkward."

"Yeah... So... Alright well we have to present this tomorrow, so what else do we need?" I asked trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"I don't know... Hey, were here. Why are you acting like a ball of stress or a nervous Nellie?"

"No idea. What makes you say that?" YOU JUST FOUND OUT MY SECRET THAT I LIKE YOU! You should be nervous too!

"Well, it looks like you are. Hey, you can tell me anything. I can keep a secret."

"Oh, I believe you, I just don't believe you can keep it from the 2 most intrusive people in your life. That's who knows the first part and, well, only you and I know the second. Well, if it were to happen, only you and I could know the second. That makes more sense." She looked like she just saw a snake fly, totally confused. Good.

"Okay, wait. If the 'second thing' happened... I would have to keep it a secret from my dad and Maya?" They are the only two people who intrude into her life... Yes.

"I would think it would be better for you. It would be hard, but it would be better for you most likely. I don't think your dad is my biggest fan yet." I hope he is...

"Wait... So... Maya... wasn't... kidding?" Uh... What started that?... Here it goes.

"Well... I don't know about you, but, at least she wasn't kidding about me. I just didn't want to have this talk on the sub and with Maya. Just us two. Alone." Ah... I automatically feel much... More calm. Relaxed.

"Wait... So, she really wasn't kidding. We like each other?" Wow. I'm... Shocked. She just admitted to me. Voluntarily! Huh. Who knew?

"Wait... Did we just admit to each other? You like me?" Uh huh.

"Yep. I guess you like me too..." Wow. Going first felt... Good.

"So, then I guess you wouldn't mind going to the dance with me? Tomorrow?" I ask just to make sure.

"No. I don't mind, I'd like that." I just put on a smile, but my insides were still yelling, screaming, and overjoyed at the thought, that I, Lucas Friar, a 7th grade guy, would ever get the chance to go to his first school dance with his only crush ever.

"Great! So... Now that that's over with... Should we tell anybody?" I asked. Hmm...

"Yeah... I think we should. They'd be happy for us."

"Even Maya and you're dad?" I had to know if this was coming for my OWN sake.

"Well, I'm going to have to tell him I'm going with you, tomorrow right?"

"Alright... I'll make you a deal. Tell everybody you want to, I won't tell anybody but my parents and you." Make HER tell all the people? Sounds good for me. I'll gladly give up control over who finds out as long as I don't have to tell her dad or Maya what happened.

"Fine. Compromise. I guess." I smiled, clearly happy with the deal. I win round two!

"So, we should talk more after we finish the project. I'll wait in your room."

"Alright. I'll see ya in a couple minutes!" She told me as she went to get the stuff. I was just unpacking all the stuff I needed for my science homework when she came back.

"Oh. There you are!" I ask, glad to see her again. She looked annoyed. Ouch!

"There I am?! You're lucky I agreed to tell everybody. Mom, Dad and Maya know. They said I looked too perky to be depressed about you. UGH those creatures." She whispered loud enough for me to hear, but not her dad with the door open.

"They make you keep the door-" Not that I care... I'm just thinking privacy from Maya and her dad. Nothing... (More than Homework)

"Open. Yep. I don't get it. I'm in SEVENTH GRADE... I'm in This Many Grades!" She held up 7 fingers like Auggie holds up 5 fingers for his age. She's so cute when she does that. Aw... I hope in a long time I have kids that do that.

"Eh, can't worry about what you can't control. So. I was thinking..."

"Alright, before we get started on this, my mom asked me to ask you something."

"Your mom? Not your dad?" I don't like it very much when her dad asks me questions through her.

"Haha, yeah. She wanted to know where we are. I didn't know what to tell her, so I just said I'll talk to you about it at the dance, but... That's public and after a day at school, and everything else... So..." Odd. But I don't know either.

"Well, I assumed the dance too, but... You're right. It is public. Plus the school day tomorrow. Plus... You're dads class... So, I don't know. You go first." HAHA I have to win now with her while I still can.

"Fine. But you have to go first next time, because before this it's tied 1-1 on who wins." I went first telling her I liked her, and I made her tell everybody about the dance and whatever the result of this is. Sounds fair. I guess I'll take the risk and go first next time.

"Alright. We will see. Just... I want to hear your thoughts. They're more important." I said, talking her up, which I found out is one of her biggest weaknesses. She has a lot, so I just find the easy ones to use.

"I'm thinking... We are like a couple, but... It's... Maya and Dad. I couldn't tell them that! They'd be the first to figure it out. They know we like each other, and that were discussing this, and they CAN PROBABLY HEAR US RIGHT NOW SO STOP LISTENING! But they don't know what we think."

"Well... if we both know we like each other, what's the point in staying crushes? (She gets close to whisper) Can we be a couple... That doesn't date?"

(He Whispers Back) "Or do any couple things around your dad and Maya?" I don't like her very much when it comes to me and Riley. She's a great friend, but in this stuff, she's a spy.

"Alright. That sounds good. Okay, so project." We got to work right after that on the project, and we ended up finding all kinds of stuff out about each other while we worked. Birthdays, Favorite things, stuff like that. Who knew her favorite guy in the universe was ME! Well, I found that out today. We work great together. I can't wait until tomorrow.

Sorry everybody for not doing much Maya/Farkle, and yes the title does seem a little interesting at this point, but, it will have it's meaning revealed in a few chapters. So, I'm going to be REALLY busy tomorrow, but Monday I should have a BUNCH of time to write, just not post (Road Trip!) So, with that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I shall see you guys soon! Maybe tomorrow (Sunday)!


	9. Shoot For The Moon Land Amongst Stars

First, I start with a shoutout to Fabi17, and John, as well as to the other guest reviewers, favorites, followers and all my viewers. Okay, so my goal is by the end of this story, I want to be up to around 12,150 or so views by September 2nd, which should be a couple days after this story is over if my estimates are correct. I'm planning on making this 20 Chapters or so, and around 40,000 words. Right now, we are on Chapter 9, at just over 2,000 views and this chapter will hit the 20,000 word mark. My overall goal on this site, is that by my 2 year anniversary (Early April) to be at 50,000 Viewers! So, please help me make this happen and continue along for the ride with my fanfics!

Now, before my next chapter, I was reading a Lucas and Riley Fan Page and found all kinds of names for the pairing, and I could tell which I liked best. Here are the ones listed:

Mattar (Matt/hews and Fri/ar)

Lriley (L/ucas and Riley)

Rucas (R/iley and L/ucas)

Liley (L/ucas and R/iley)

Luley (Lu/cas and Ri/ley)

It's something to think about, but we have until episode 20 (in 2015) to decide. I also found out that if you put together Lucas and Topanga's last names, you get Friar Lawrence, a character in Romeo and Juliet (Coincidence Riley/Lucas were Romeo and Juliet in the School version?) Also, there are many moments that remind us of the pairing for real, so, with that, I give to you MY story presenting them!

(Lucas to himself on Friday Morning): It's Friday. Dance, Friday. Oh, and the Presentation. Eh, I don't care, it's all with Riley.

(Riley): It's Friday. Presentation Friday. Oh, and the dance. Eh, I Don't care, it's all with Lucas.

Cory's POV:

I still remember when Riley would get scared at night and think there were monsters under her bed, or when we'd go to the Amusement Park and she'd ask me to ride the Go Karts because she was scared of roller coasters, or she'd ask me to kill a spider because she doesn't like bugs. When she would cry during fireworks, or she liked playing games with us, or building snowmen during winter, or jumping in leaf piles, or planting flowers, or decorating Easter eggs or me lifting her up to the very top of the Christmas tree to put on the star or snowman or fairy. She LOVED that fairy. Now... All those moments are just... Slowly fading out. They're disappearing. One by one they start going away, and they start changing to her texting Maya at night, or going on the fastest roller coaster, or kill the bugs herself, she holds Auggie during fireworks, she'd rather play music than games, she doesn't love snowmen, or cold, or heat, or anything like that anymore. She's becoming a teenager. Ugh, I hate it. Lucas is only speeding up her growth. Is this how my parents felt when I went out with Topanga? I hope not, because this is... I hate it. I'd rather see the Red Sox beat my Yankees than this (I'm assuming he's a Yankee fan. Sorry Mets!) BOY make my little girl grow up too fast. She's not ready!

Topanga's POV:

I see what Cory was saying. About our girl growing up. Riley is a teenager. He should get that, but, it is hard to realize that it seems like a year ago we were getting married, and now, well... Riley is entering High School in a few months. I still remember when we'd used to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star to make her go to sleep, and not listen to One Direction. Or when she would ask me to cook something that she liked, like my homemade pasta, and now she just wants... Popular store food. How she used to enjoy asking me for help on a homework problem and not her dad. It's hard, but no matter what she needs, even if it's help with boys instead of math, or going shopping instead of being pushed in the cart, we all need to be there for her to make sure she keeps growing up the right way.

Maya's POV:

I never would have thought that my best friend, Riley Matthews would be going to the school dance with her crush, a boy, in the middle of 8th grade. Life isn't fair. I know I'm growing up too, but not like Riley. She's not just growing up, she's becoming more mature, more... Women like. More... Not like who she was. I remember when we'd used to make our Christmas lists together, or we would go shopping for clothes together, or when she would ask me about what the word date even meant! Now... She's getting ready for one. She's asking me about boys, and how to act around him, and what to wear. It's all just a blur. I need to slow this down. I need to delay it. I can't see my best friend just relying on some boy to help her with everything. What happens when she has girl problems, like makeup or needs new clothes? Will she ask Lucas to help her with that stuff because she already impressed us? She needs to impress him? She was like a sister to me, I could go to her for everything, now, well now she can just say I'm with Lucas and I have to know not to bother her? I don't like this new girl. She's not really my type.

Lucas's and Riley's Thoughts: (Yes, they are the same)

I don't get my life. Just a week ago, I was having fun with my family. Now, I don't get this. The world is changing. The world doesn't revolve around me anymore. It revolves around (her for Lucas, him for Riley).

Lucas's POV:

No, I don't have any doubts! I love her, she's my best friend, one of the 3, and she is one of the most beautiful people ever to me. I just... I don't want to turn into some girl-obsessed teenage boy who doesn't do anything good with his life. I want to enjoy it. I want to live it. I want to see everything I can, and I just don't think I've done that. I haven't seen everything I've wanted to, and, I'm not going to be able to if I'm going to have to keep going out with Riley. I don't want my grades to drop because of some girl. I want to reach for the moon and land among the stars. I can't just tell her no though. I'd be dead, I'd be hurt myself, and I'm not even going to be think about what that would do to our FRIENDSHIP. Why can't I just be friends with her? Why do I have to grow up so fast and have a crush on her already? Ugh... What have girls done to me.

Riley's POV:

Of course I have doubts! I just can't tell him that! I'm sure he does too. Yes, I love him, yes he's my 2nd best friend (Maya is first) and of course he's probably one of the most fun guys to be around, but... I can't just stop what I'm doing. I'm living. I'm thriving. I'm the best I've been in years! Ages! I always used to do things with my dad and mom and all of us would enjoy it. We would always do the same things every year, and it was FUN! I don't think I've seen enough of the world yet. Dad only gave me the subway card a week ago. I want to do everything I can, make my mark on the world (get it? Disney 365 slogan thing?) I can't get an A- in my dad's class! I haven't even gone out with him yet! I just... As my favorite teacher always used to say: You should reach for the moon, and even if you miss, you'll still land amongst the stars. (Yes, Cory can say that.) Finally, there's our friendship. I am not a risky person, and to lose one of my best friends? Oh, and that's not counting them, that's 6 friendships on the line (Lucas-Maya-Farkle-Herself, then flipped) which is a LOT. UGH. Stupid boys. Why do BOYS have to ruin my life. Be in a relationship in 8th Grade. Sigh... I'm not ready. I have to tell him. I know it sucks, but... I can't go to the dance expecting anything.

"Lucas... I'm so sorry about this, but can we just go to the dance as friends?" I texted. PLEASE don't be mad... Oh I hope... Wow, that was fast.

"Riley... I have no idea why I'm saying this, and why I can't tell you in person but... I... I think it would be better if we just went to the dance as friends. At least to start." HUH?!

"I don't know. I just woke up with some crazy dream and... These weird thoughts just kept entering my head. I-I I like you still a lot, but... I'm not ready for it." I sent. Immediate response?

"I had a really weird dream last night, and it totally put all kinds of worries into my head and... It was... Sad. I'm a positive person. I might just be overreacting. I just got up. I'm not thinking. Just ignore these. Don't worry. It will all be good." He sent.

"Wait... Did you not get my texts?" I made sure.

"Oh, right... I was typing, didn't want to lose my thoughts." He sent. Wooow... Boys...

"I'm almost at your house... I'm thinking we should talk there. Away from Maya, Auggie and your parents." Well no DUH! Ugh... WHY ARE BOYS SO FREAKING STUPID! I'm not even going to bother answering that.

"Wait. Did Maya read any of these?" Haha! Um... Awkward!

"Oh, I'm not sure. Maya, are you reading these? (This is Maya. I stole his phone. YES IM READING THESE AND THANK GOODNESS YOU THOUGHT THAT TOO! :D)" Oh wonderful. How did MAYA see my texts to him before he did?! BOYS! I've already complained about boys being stupid SIX TIMES. I haven't seen dad yet, but he's got some competition. All male humans should be forced to take a texting class, so they know what to say when a girl says something, or to avoid obvious texts.

"Mom. I know what I want to be when I grow up." She looks scared.

"When you grow up? Alright, what is it?"

"A male psychologist. Not a boy psychologist, a girl psychologist who studies the mind of the male species."

"Cory! You need to hear this!" Mom... 6 points for boys, 1 for mom, 0 for dad. Yet.

"Yes? What?"

"Tell dad what you want to do when you grow up."

"Be a scientist who studies the mind of boys." Mom smiled at him while dad looked mad.

"What did Lucas do now?" Mom just laughed at my dad's remark.

"At least it's a doctor honey. It could be worse." True...

"He said he was almost here. Like, really? Why do you have to text that? And why boys worry about what THEY want to say instead of what I want to say. And why he was weak enough to let Maya take his phone and stalk our conversations."

"He texted that out of courtesy. It was a nice thing for him to do. We always want to talk first, it's a bad habit. It's a guy thing. It's a stereotype that's true. As for the weak thing, Maya is a pretty strong girl, Riley. I wouldn't doubt her strength vs anyone." Why is dad defending LUCAS?!

"See honey? Maybe you should give him a chance. You just defended him three times to Riley and me. I think you want to act tough." HAHA MOM I love you so much.

"NO I DID NOT. I did not defend my daughters crush on a boy, I just defended the male species. Riley, boys are stupid. Don't do anything with them. Today was a good example. Use your dad's poor behavior for your own benefit. Boys stink. Except for me." HAHA That... That's the dad I know and love.

"Bzzz! Lucas and... MAYA OPEN THE DOOR. THIS KID IS ANNOYING ME." Why? Because he said his name first? "LUCAS BE QUIET!" I could hear throughout the house. So, I'm not the only one who thinks boys are stupid. Hmm...

"Hey, so Riley, can I talk to you about our presentation?" Okay, that... That's one of the smartest things he has said this whole day,

"Sure. My room?" I asked, and he followed. Maya went right to sit down and eat, and continue my debate with dad about boys.

"Alright... So... We both really think that it's best to just ignore the fact we like each other? For now at least? Just be friends for a while?" He asked as soon as I got to my room.

"I guess. I mean, I don't know if I could handle a relationship. I haven't even started going out with you and I'm sure I'm not the only one with an A- in his class."

"Alright. If we ever change our minds... There's always the option of becoming a couple. Even if we don't date. Or, we can just dare, and not become a couple. Or, as much as I wouldn't really like it, just be friends forever." ForEVER? Hmm... Nah.

"Yup. We are still young. We have time. We have the rest of this year, this summer, and then four whole years to decide what we want to do. Nobody said now. Let's let ourselves grow up and see the world first." I told him, he smiled.

"Build some new experiences on the way down the path. Whatever life may hold. This universe is a really weird, but cool place, isn't it?"

"Yep. Sure is." I respond. "Well, we are still going to the dance tonight. Together. I hope. We still have our presentation today. Us two. Together. I hope. Right?"

"You bet. Let's enjoy today. It will be fun. I'm glad we agree on this..." He said.

"Of course. Compromise always wins. Even in friendships. Anyways, we should go eat. If you're not hungry, I'll grab something quick while Maya steals our food and we can practice when we get on the sub." I recommended

"Sounds great. Going to need all that energy!" He added, and so we went back, satisfied, but not really content. At least it was peaceful and mutual. I'm sure this won't be the last time either. Hopefully, it stays this easy. "Oh, and no matter how many of these types of moments we go through, no matter how serious, I still want us to..." He paused. OH! I know this one! I know this! Um... "Stay friends. At least. Forever." We smiled, as we finished getting ready for the day ahead.

So, thank you guys for reading this really eventful, emotional, and hopefully entertaining chapter! It was hard to write, especially the mini Breakup scene. I will give you a hint though, everything happens for a reason. Especially in stories. So, I will have a LOT of time to write, in particular tomorrow, but my wi-if signal will be not so great, so posting will take time, meaning instead of posting late nights, it could be early mornings (about 9 hours later than normal) for some chapters. I also will most not likely keep my chapter/day stance going either, but I am about halfway done with what I have planned so far, so... I hope you keep reading, and I hope my next update comes tomorrow or Tuesday!


	10. I Am SO Lucky!

Hey! I finally hit 10 Chapters! Woo Hoo! Also, I have officially hit 20,000 words at the end of this chapter (I was like 250 away after chapter 9.) So, this chapter will be filled with a LOT of stuff, and because I'm on the road for an EXTREMELY long time (Like 5 Hours?!) as well as that this is the 10th Chapter AND I have over 15% of my hopeful viewer count. So, to celebrate, I'm going to make this by FAR my biggest upload yet. Don't be surprised if I get over 25,000 words by the end of this chapter. Of course, more words, means more reading, entertainment, feeling, and hopefully, enjoyment for you, my awesome readers. Before I start, I thought that I would announce an important change in the summary. Before, I called this a Lucas/Riley Fanfic due to the lack of a pairing name. I have now decided that until there is a more common one thrown out there, I'm going to use RiLucas. (RILey/lUCAS) Here we go, with Chapter 10- I Am SO Lucky! (Chapter 11 is So You Think You Can Dance/Present?)

Lucas's POV:

I was ready to get this day started. The dance, and the presentation. I'm just glad Riley and I are so... Similar. Was it a mistake to talk to her? No... She thought the same thing as I did. It's better if we are friends. Right. It's just awkward knowing that we both like each other but... We are real good friends. I just... I don't know why I had such high expectations. Hmm... I'm overthinking this. Yes she's pretty. Yes she's cute, heck while I'm thinking about this I may as well just keep going- beautiful, gorgeous, smart, sweet, kind, nice, happy, charismatic, positive, outgoing, friendly, caring, helpful, energetic, wow... That's a lot of things I like about her. (16 I counted) Huh. Most guys wouldn't say that many things about a girl if they didn't like her. Even if I just liked her I don't think I could say that much about her. I have a crush on her. Uh oh. Oh, and I haven't even finished yet. I still have my favorite thing on my list. How shy she gets. It's so... It makes me feel happy inside that she just feels so shy and embarrassed and... Aw... It makes me smile. I don't know why. I have to stop there. I can't ramble on about how much I like her. I can't. It feels wrong to talk about her like that. To even THINK about her like that. Sigh... Teenage Girls... Riley...

Riley's POV:

Was it a mistake to talk to him? Oh my goodness I don't know what I did... I can't believe he was thinking the same thing. This is sad! I'm not hurt-dad, I'm just... A little disappointed is all. Why do I expect so much from this? I shouldn't. I really shouldn't. It's not right. I just told him that we shouldn't be a couple. Why would I say something like that? I still like him. A lot. In fact, I know I don't just like him. I have a crush on him. I may not be the same shy, innocent little girl I was when I first met him, but I'm still me. He still knows me right? He still thinks I'm his friend. He told me. Ugh... His eyes, his smile, his hair, his maturity, his nice, happy, outgoing, positive, helpful, and very friendly attitude and personality... That's why I have a crush on him. I can't say that about most boys! Oh, and how did I forget my favorite one? Charming. I don't get how he does it, and I want to know how. I just, I look at him, and it's like no matter what happened earlier in the day, or what's happening at school, or a thing else, there is nothing that can hurt me when I look at him, which is why I stare so much. I feel secure, safe with him. That's something that only four people have been able to do for me. Maya, mom, Auggie and... Dad. This wasn't an UGH, stupid Boys! Moment at all. Yes, even though he said the same things pretty much, it's still, to me, one of those What in the world was I thinking?! Moments. Filled with regret. I need something. Something I had, as soon as yesterday. That thing, is called hope.

Cory's POV:

Well... The dance is tonight, I'm not worried about the presentation at all. I just can't fathom seeing Riley, my own daughter, going with a date to a school dance. It's... Sad. There's really no other way to describe it. I saw some sadness in her eyes as she was leaving. I'll ask her about that at school. I wonder what I'm going to do about her. Oh, and that test. Darn, I was so busy worrying about my own daughter that the test I planned for today, well, got lost in the thick of the presentations! I guess Lucas will have to come over during the weekend with Maya to study. Maya is like my own girl, but she's tough. She's like a Tiger. Plus, I see that she cares. If her and Farkle were together, I could see that. I'd like that. She's such a fighter that I wouldn't be worried about her for even an instant. Riley? She's MY girl. I love her so much, that she's like my little Siddhartha Gautama. I always want to keep her in my castle, away from boys, bad people, and pain. Wait. I just got an idea. It's a bad one, but... I'm hopeful it works.

Maya's POV:

These two freaking love birds. Even when they're not a couple, or a pair or together they still seem like they are. They're just staring at the wall, thinking about each other, and you can tell. Riley has these slightly sad, disappointed eyes, yet she's trying to hide that, and Lucas has his eyes on that say realization, fear, and... What looks like hope. As Farkle and I practice our presentation, my phone goes off with a text from... Cory? Um...

"Maya, this might sound bad, but... It's worth a shot. You see, I have an impossible task for you. You're the only person in the world who can do this. Ready? TMB." (TMB=Text Me Back) okay?

"I guess I can try it. Just LMK what I'm doing ASAP though. I'm practicing with Farkle." I replied, not knowing how impossible this mission was.

"Okay, don't let her know anything about what this is for. Just try and be natural and a good friend as you do this. I'm not doing this to get her to hate you, I trust that you'll believe that."

"Of course. I won't let her know, and I trust you as much as you trust me."

"Alright. Here it goes. No take backs... I... I need you to get Riley... My own daughter. To fall in love. Wow that was hard." WOAH. UM... WHAT IS HE THINKING?!

"Wait... With who?" I have GOT to figure this one out.

"Well, considering that you like Farkle, I guess I'm going to have to say Lucas." Huh. This feels wrong. He can't just go from I don't like Lucas to make my daughter love him, can he?

"I Do Not! And are you sure about this? Once I get them together, well, nobody except themselves can get them out of it. Meaning, if we try, all it will do is hurt Riley, and spoil her relationship with whoever tries to get her out for a while."

"You are. I can "See it in your eyes!" Yes though. I want to see my daughter happy, and if being with Lucas is going to help that happen, then so be it." Wow. Just a day late.

"Alright... I'll see what I can do, but today's not a good day after they're agreement earlier. Should I wait until the weekend?"

"Wait, what agreement? I wasn't informed of this" Haha of course not.

"Neither was I. I had to dig for it. They agreed this morning that they just wanted to be friends and that they couldn't handle the trouble of being a couple. Regardless of how today went. Surprising, I know."

"WHAT?! So that's why Riley seemed disappointed when she left. I knew that she was hurt. Do you know why? What changed so all of a sudden?"

"From what I heard they both had the same nightmare about something going horribly wrong, and they couldn't risk their friendship for something so pointless."

"Wow. So, it looks like as soon as I got my change of heart... She did too."

"Well, I guess so. Why did YOU have a change in heart?" This will be good.

"You see, I realized something. She's going to have to get a crush or fall in love at some point. I'd prefer it be somebody to my choosing. Just like in the old days where they'd set up marriages." He continued with another text "Lucas, I can watch, I can see everything he does, and I have contact to his parents, which only Lucas and I have through school." He finished.

"Wait... So you think that if she were to fall for Lucas that you could have more control over them and watch them more? That's interesting. I'm afraid I have to tell you that that's more than anyone else, it's still not true." New Text- "It may seem like it, but once this happens, you're not going to have any control. As you know with your wife, love is something that can't be contained. It let's itself out. Only the two who care for each other can control it."

"Well, I guess that's true. Like I mentioned though, as much as I would prefer Farkle, he's already taken, so, at least for now the best way to protect her is by letting her be with Lucas like she wanted just yesterday."

"Farkle isn't taken! You can't just force love either. Also, that's true for now, but what happens next year, in High School with them. Will they be sad they have to break up? Who knows."

"If you say he's not taken then explain this picture." (The picture is clearly photoshopped, and it shows her and Farkle holding hands.) "Also, no. I'm moving up to High School and I'm going to be able to request up to five of my own students. Thus, you four will be in my class again. :)"

"Oh cool, where did you find this picture? I've never seen this before. You know, you can't blackmail me with Farkle. There's no proof except for Photoshopped Pictures. As for the second, sounds great."

"Oh, and by the way, I can make my own proof if I need to. See this? Riley is Red, Brenda is Blue, give Maya a try, take her to the dance with you." Aw... How horribly sweet.

"Haha! Nice try. It will be easier to get Lucas and Riley together than us two." Oh great... I shouldn't have said that. "Referring to how hard it is to get us together because unlike Riley and Lucas, neither of us like each other." Much better.

"Okay then, if you can get Riley and Lucas together, I will see what I can do about Farkle. You worry about them, I'll get Farkle for you." I'm red.

"Maya are you okay?" Lucas asked me in person.

"Yeah, I'm just talking to Mr. Matthews."

"You've been doing that a long time." Riley mentioned.

"Yeah, but I've got important business to take care of."

"Like what? What's so important your talking to her dad instead of your crush."

"Remember when Riley told you I didn't like anybody on the train? Yeah, well, she was right. Let me respond and complete my transaction here." I finished, which got them in some moment and I could go back to my original conversation.

"That's... Not necessary. You see, first, all I require for payment is food and a good grade on my presentation I'm neglecting right now. Second, I'd prefer not to fall in love or like a guy right now. Third, Farkle is my friend now, and I have no reason or want to take it any further."

"You know. That's exactly what Lucas told me on... Wednesday? A day before he admitted he liked her." UGH.

"You're worried about me as much as Riley..."

"Okay... Then if you don't like him, then get Riley to like Farkle then." WHAT?!

"I'm sorry, but um... That can't happen. She likes Lucas too much."

"Alright. Just know that I think my photoshopped images of Markle look cute. Or would it be Faya?" UGH...

"I haven't even got one for Riley and Lucas yet! The best one I've got is RiLucas, Rucas, or Liley." I got nothing.

"Oh... I like Ruckus... It sounds a lot like Ruckus." Haha autocorrect. Glad I turned mine off.

"You mean Rucas? It's pronounced like Roo Kiss."

"Yeah. Really? How do you pronounce Liley? Lily? Lie Lee?" Huh.

"Good question. I don't know. Either way? That's why I like RiLucas. You know how to pronounce it, it combines the names, and it seems" OH. MY. GOD. I have to take a picture of this. This is scary. Screw that, where's my, there. Click! Picture taken.

"Um... It looks like you might have gotten your wish... Not photoshopped either. I just took this right now." I uploaded the image to the text and sent it.

"Oh. My. God. Well, now I guess we just, hold our hope." Hey, wait. That was my fault!

"Oh. Well, sorry about that. You see, I kinda said something while we were talking about Farkle, and... It made them go back."

"Oh... Alright. I guess. Speaking of Farkle, I'll give you guys an A on your presentation slot. Don't worry about that. I see your at school too, so I'll let you go. Thanks."

"Yup. Thank YOU. See ya soon."

"Hey. Maya. Thanks for reminding me about that." Lucas came up to me when he was done talking to Riley.

"Yup. It was part of my business."

"Wait... So... Her dad?"

"Yup. Told me he'd give Farkle and I an A on the presentation if I could help you out. Then he told me he could help me get Farkle, which made you ask if I was okay, thus lead back to that."

"Well, whatever it was, thanks." He said. I smiled and gave him two thumbs up.

Riley's POV: (On the sub until they discuss the fights- that's at school)

Lucas... He looks cute wherever he goes... Even the sub...

"Maya, are you okay?" Lucas asked

"Yeah I'm just talking to Mr. Matthews." MY DAD?!

"You've been doing that a long time."

"Yeah, but I've got important business to take care of?" LIKE WHAT?!

"Like what? What's so important your talking to her dad instead of her crush?" Lucas asked. I was thinking the same thing.

"Remember when Riley told you I didn't like anybody on the train? Yeah, well, she was right. Let me respond and complete my transaction here." What?! Oh no... I still owe him... My secret. PLEASE DONT-

"Oh yeah. The time I caught you and you said you would tell me a secret?" Remember. Sigh. That was my moment. I was going to tell him I liked him, but was too scared. That was before Operation: Dress Up.

"Yeah... Only one problem. You know my secret already." He does. I told him.

"I do? Well, tell me again." How does he not remember?

"You don't remember? My crush?" He instantly smiled. Not large, but just enough.

"What about your crush? Who is it?" What is he doing?!

"Am I going to have to redo every-" Oh. I get it. He wants a redo. He wants to do it over. He didn't like how it turned out. Does this mean...?

"Please. I would like that." He said as his smile grew much bigger. Yup. I knew it. You know what? Let's give it a shot.

"So... I was thinking. Since I never really told you for real anyways, and Maya just told you and I agreed, that it's my turn. It's my moment. Look, Lucas. Sometimes it may not seem like it, but... I have a crush on you." Then a random quote just ran through my head. "Lucas, we will have that moment. Together. It's just not now. I don't do so good under pressure."

"Remember when Maya called us the two most oblivious love freaks in the whole universe? Remember how she wanted us to kiss so badly, but... We didn't? How I said that we would have that moment. Together. This, is exactly what I meant. Just us two. Together. Alone. I'm better under pressure now, because well, the pressure is from myself." I was just releasing my feelings for him like they were my vows or something. "Remember that time when we met on the sub? Or the sprinkler accident where you said I was better than that? I am now. I am better. I've grown so much since I've met you. Just like that time when you fainted when I wore the dress during our study session." Wow. "Look, I like you a lot. I don't care what Maya thinks, my dad thinks, nothing. I only care about what I think, and of course, what you truly think." I said finally wrapping up. He laughed a couple times at some of the memories and smiled as I talked.

"Do I even have to talk?" He asked.

"Please. I would like that." I repeated his quote which made him laugh a little.

"Basically, you said everything in your... Confession? Ramble? Whatever you want to call it, that I was thinking, and more. Your just... Your like a sister I guess. You've helped me adjust from being on a farm, to being in one of the biggest cities in the world in a WEEK. When Farkle said something like I know your secret. Your in LOVE with Riley Matthews something clicked in me. Then there was the train. Remember when you said you didn't feel comfortable telling anyone who it was? Now look. You even went first. Those countless times your dad took me away from you, starting on my first day of school here, to the time where he and your mom said you guys got in a little fight of which I still know nothing about... It was all worth it. Of course, how could we ever forge Point, or the presidents discussion in class right after that, to the surprise, to the fights I had with Maya. Everything we've done together, or for each other has been something to remember. I have a crush on you too." Aw... I did go first didn't I. Grrr. He owes me. E T C Point! On that was the best! How much smarter we are than dad... Ah...

"Aw! How sweet. Okay, so I'll tell you about the fight I had with my dad if you tell me about Maya. Deal?"

"Fine. But you had your moment. So, I think it's about time I had mine." He leaned in, and... Oh my god. I can't believe it. He kissed me. He did it. WE did it. We kissed. Together. AH! I CANT BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED! WOO HOO! Stay cool. Stay calm. Can't. Show. Excitement. AHHHHH!

"That was a million times better than any of the times I dreamed of it happening." I told him.

"That, Riley, was our moment. Another big one to add to the list." I can't even think. That just cleared my mind. I remember telling him about the fights though.

"Ah... So... As much as I hate to ruin this moment, did we still want to exchange fight info?"

"Oh, yeah. I just lost my mind for a minute there. That was awesome. Thank you."

"Oh no. Thank you, that was great. Now, since you were supposed to go first this time, it's time for you to tell me about your fights with Maya. First." I pulled out my overly huge begging smile in the hopes it would work. He couldn't resist it. Aww... Poor thing. I WENT FIRST TWICE IN A ROW! Feel my pain.

"Alright..." (So they both discussed their fights with each other. Riley's was in chapter 2 Ugh, Dad! Maya and Lucas's fights were in Chapter 5 for those who want to revisit.)

"Wow. you really went through all that for me?" I asked him referring to Maya's fights with him.

"Of course. I knew I would have to get her to like me, because she was the wild card. If she didn't like me, then I would have to make up a LOT with your dad and, of course you. It was more than worth it getting her to like me."

"It's almost kind of funny looking back on those now, isn't it. How so much has changed. Had I known today was going to happen like it did, I never would have blamed him."

"Yeah, but had that not happened, I wouldn't be going to the dance, your dad would not be desperate to help me, and my mom and your dad wouldn't really know each other." Wait... So dad wasn't kidding?

"Wait, so he wasn't kidding when he said that you didn't want to go? You were just saying that because you didn't want to tell him about the grade book?"

"Well, yeah... I guess. I was so worried about impressing him..." I playfully rolled my eyes and shook my head smiling trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well, you found out sweet talking doesn't work on him." I had to laugh a little at myself saying that.

"Hey, it's alright. I think he likes me. At least, enough to let me go to the dance with you, fix it all and let me come over for breakfast and the study sessions."

"Ah... Yeah..." I then heard the two minute bell. Darn.

"Okay, well I should go. I'll see you in an hour!" I told him, he gave me a hug and said yeah see ya back and I was off to some boring lab in science. Ugh. Stupid glucose. I just want to get to history. Yes, my dad's class. Any class I get to present with Lucas is my favorite class. Ah... Lucas. My crush. Now, my first kiss. Wow. I am SO Lucky.

Lucas's POV:

Riley... She looks cute wherever she goes... Even the sub...

"Maya, are you okay?" I asked, seeing her red.

"Yeah I'm just talking to Mr. Matthews." That's odd.

"You've been doing that a long time." Riley added

"Yeah, but I've got important business to take care of?"

"Like what? What's so important your talking to her dad instead of her crush?" I asked. Her crush being in most peoples eyes Farkle.

"Remember when Riley told you I didn't like anybody on the train? Yeah, well, she was right. Let me respond and complete my transaction here." What?! I forgot about that?

"Oh yeah. The time I caught you and you said you would tell me a secret?" Wow. Was it that she liked me?

"Yeah... Only one problem. You know my secret already." It is. Hmm...

"I do? Well, tell me again." I hope this strategy works.

"You don't remember? My crush?" I instantly smiled. Not large, but just enough. I can't give away my thoughts.

"What about your crush? Who is it?" Was that too far?

"Am I going to have to redo every-" Yes.

"Please. I would like that." I said as my smile grew much bigger. Please do this!

"So... I was thinking. Since I never really told you for real anyways, and Maya just told you and I agreed, that it's my turn. It's my moment. Look, Lucas. Sometimes it may not seem like it, but... I have a crush on you." Ah... Much better than So Maya wasn't kidding?! "Remember when Maya called us the two most oblivious love freaks in the whole universe? Remember how she wanted us to kiss so badly, but... We didn't? How I said that we would have that moment. Together. This, is exactly what I meant. Just us two. Together. Alone. I'm better under pressure now, because well, the pressure is from myself." She is just releasing her feelings for me like they are her vows or something. "Remember that time when we met on the sub? Or the sprinkler accident where you said I was better than that? I am now. I am better. I've grown so much since I've met you. Just like that time when you fainted when I wore the dress during our study session." Wow. I still have that etched in my brain. "Look, I like you a lot. I don't care what Maya thinks, my dad thinks, nothing. I only care about what I think, and of course, what you truly think." She said. I love to hear her voice. I laughed at a couple or the memories, and smiled. Well, I guess it's my turn.

"Do I even have to talk?" I asked. I don't want to because she said everything.

"Please. I would like that." She just repeated my quote! Haha that's funny.

"Basically, you said everything in your... Confession? Ramble? Whatever you want to call it, that I was thinking, and more. Your just... Your like a sister I guess. You've helped me adjust from being on a farm, to being in one of the biggest cities in the world in a WEEK. When Farkle said something like I know your secret- Your in LOVE with Riley Matthews something clicked in me. Then there was the train. Remember when you said you didn't feel comfortable telling anyone who it was? Now look. You even went first. Those countless times your dad took me away from you, starting on my first day of school here, to the time where he and your mom said you guys got in a little fight of which I still know nothing about... It was all worth it. Of course, how could we ever forge Point, or the presidents discussion in class right after that, to the surprise, to the fights I had with Maya. Everything we've done together, or for each other has been something to remember. I have a crush on you too." I think I did okay considering I went second.

"Aw! How sweet. Okay, so I'll tell you about the fight I had with my dad if you tell me about Maya. Deal?" HAHA! That sounds interesting, and enticing.

"Fine. But you had your moment. So, I think it's about time I had mine." I leaned in, and... Oh my god. I can't believe it. I kissed her. I did it. WE did it. We kissed. Together. AH! I CANT BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED! WOO HOO! Stay cool. Stay calm. Can't. Show. Excitement. AHHHHH! Wow. That was the best first kiss ever.

"That was a million times better than any of the times I dreamed of it happening." She said.

"That, Riley, was our moment. Another big one to add to the list." I can't even think. That just cleared my mind. I don't even know what to think.

"Ah... So... As much as I hate to ruin this moment, did we still want to exchange fight info?"

"Oh, yeah. I just lost my mind for a minute there. That was awesome. Thank you." I smiled. Well worth the wait. I picked the right moment I guess.

"Oh no. Thank you, that was great. Now, since you were supposed to go first this time, it's time for you to tell me about your fights with Maya. First." She pulled out her overly huge begging smile in the hopes it would work. I can't resist it. Aw! She's so cute. I like that so much. It's a good smile for like a picture or something.

"Alright..."

"Wow. you really went through all that for me?" She asked referring to Maya's fights.

"Of course. I knew I would have to get her to like me, because she was the wild card. If she didn't like me, then I would have to make up a LOT with your dad and, of course you. It was more than worth it getting her to like me."

"It's almost kind of funny looking back on those now, isn't it? How so much has changed. Had I known today was going to happen like it did, I never would have blamed him."

"Yeah, but had that not happened, I wouldn't be going to the dance, your dad would not be desperate to help me, and my mom and your dad wouldn't really know each other."

"Wait, so he wasn't kidding when he said that you didn't want to go? You were just saying that because you didn't want to tell him about the grade book?" Um...

"Well, yeah... I guess. I was so worried about impressing him..." She playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head smiling trying to hold back a laugh. Aw... She's so cute! Like a little puppy or kitten playing with a toy.

"Well, you found out sweet talking doesn't work on him." I had to laugh a little at that. Yup.

"Hey, it's alright. I think he likes me. At least, enough to let me go to the dance with you, fix it all and let me come over for breakfast and the study sessions."

"Ah... Yeah..." We then heard the two minute bell. Darn.

"Okay, well I should go. I'll see you in an hour!" She told him, so I gave her a hug and said yeah see ya back and I was off to some boring book about some magic land that doesn't exist called Narnia in some closet. (Sorry for those who like it. I like it myself, but compared to Riley for him, he hates it.) Ugh. Stupid closets. I just want to get to history! Do my presentation with her. Riley. My crush. Now, my first kiss. Wow. I am SO Lucky!


	11. Disgrace

So, my really long Chapter 10 seemed to be a really big hit judging by the viewer count, and that ended up being NOTHING like how I wanted it to, so I'm thinking that for this I'm going to do another super-chapter depending on what happens. I write these live, so not very much goes according to plan. I write, then I post as soon as I finish. Then I wait till the next day, write and post, etc. Anyways, here we go with: So You Think You Can Present/Dance?

Lucas's POV:

Yada yada blah blah blah I DONT CARE! I don't believe in witches, Lions can't talk and I use my closet every day and it doesn't go through time. Why read something fake when you can do something for real, like think about Riley... Riley...

"Mr. Friar?" Ugh... Stupid teachers.

"Huh? The answer is yes." Maya (yes, she's in his class) is laughing like I'm stupid.

"Ms. Hart?"

"Of course not Mrs. Adams! A simile uses like or as. Like Lucas is as unaware as when somebody gets knocked out in a fight." HEY! True, but offensive.

"Now Maya, no offending other classmates." Yeah!

"It's Lucas. He can take it." True.

"Please continue Mrs. Adams." I say acting like I'm paying attention. I just wanted it off of me.

Riley's POV:

Blah blah blah, wear this, do this, hypothesis that, conclusion this... My hypothesis is that Lucas has a crush on me. My evidence to support is his quotes, his facial expressions, and our kiss. Our moment...

"Riley?"

"Huh? The answer is yes." I say, oblivious to what Mrs. Porter just said.

"Why?" I don't know!

"You must be able to support your conclusion with evidence?" Farkle held back a laugh.

"While true, that was absolutely unrelated to the question. Pay more attention next time. I'm coming back to you." Ugh... WHY CANT IT BE SECOND HOUR!

After First Hour:

FINALLY! IM DONE WITH SCIENCE. CHEMISTRY SUCKS! Time for History! Woo Hoo! I don't care that it's my dad's class. I get Lucas in it! Yes!

Lucas's POV:

Ugh. I'm finally done with that stupid book for the week. Screw the weekend, I'm only going to read it if Riley reads it with me. Wait... NEXT IS HISTORY! Yeah! Time to present! This should be... Oh great. Riley's dad is here to meet me at the door. He's not smiling. Oh... No...

"Mr. Friar, I would like to have a word in my office." He takes me to his secret room. This place is scary. It's like the REAL office.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask trying to icebreak.

"Of course you are. Why else would I bring you back here." Oh no... Did Maya...

"Okay... So... Why am I here?" I have to ask.

"Oh, you know why you are here. You tell me. Why are you here?" Oh no. He wasn't kidding when he said he could be mad.

"I don't know. Does it have to do with mine and Riley's agreement?" I ask

"No. Here. Do I need to show you? You won't be in as much trouble if you tell the truth." I sigh. I can't get out of this. Better to get it over with.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened on the sub to school?" I ask

"Yes... What happened on the sub on the way to school." Um...

"I kinda... Kissed... Riley. I'm sorry! It was my moment! I couldn't take her sweet face!" I had to explain myself.

"Why did you not get it approved by me or her mother before you kissed our daughter?" He asked not taking my bait.

"It was in the moment. Had it not been for Maya reminding me she owed me a secret I wouldn't have even talked to her yet."

"Oh, don't go blaming this on Maya. YOU Mr. Friar are the one that kissed her. Not Maya." Wow. He is not in a good mood.

"Well, what can I do-"

"Nothing. There is NOTHING you can do to fix this, to help, to solve this issue. The only thing to do is to never kiss her again until you are in a committed mutual relationship, which for your information is NEVER going to happen. Don't even bother. You are lucky to be able to keep seeing her after what you have done. This is a disgrace to my family." Um...

"I'm sorry I just-"

"If I were any other father I might not even let you go tonight, but because my wife made me agree to it, and because she's already so hopeful about it, I have to let you go, as much as I don't want to." Phew. Thank goodness for that. "If I hear ANYTHING from her, Maya, my wife, or any of the other teachers there, or if I see one thing that signals more than friendship, I'm going to have to use my full power on you, and if you don't like this, this is only half of what I can do to you, do you understand me?"

"Yes... Yes sir."

"Good. I will be following all four of you guys around the dance tonight, so do not even DARE try anything, because I will be watching you like an eagle stalks his prey." Dang. He can get scary. "You are free to return to class, as long as you do not do anything with my daughter other than present your Kennedy assignment to the class. If I see you even move your eyes, ears, mouth, nose, tongue, hand, foot, anything to, near, or at her, I will go to you, take you right back in here, and I will NOT be a happy person. Go." Wow. He sounds like my dad when I don't do what he wants, except... More serious and no way to correct it.

Maya's POV:

Wow. Lucas looks... Hurt. All I see in his eyes is disappointment and a LOT of pain. It's like he's trying to hold back tears. There's Riley. Only a small little smile. Now Riley looks a little hurt. Poor Riley. I feel bad for Lucas.

"Riley... What's wrong. Your normally excited about this class." It came out more like a tell me what's wrong instead of are you Okay.

"It's... Lucas. He can't even look at me. Did he... Not like it? Does he not like me?" Aw...

"Riley, you should have seen him last hour. Mrs. Adams caught him daydreaming about you TWICE, then he ran over here so fast, I couldn't even make fun of him."

"Really?!" Tears were starting to push their way down her face against her will.

"Yes. Really. He has a crush on you. Something must have JUST happened." I'm telling the truth. Why doesn't she believe me?!

"What reasons do you have to tell me the truth about this." She asked forcefully.

"Riley, your my best friend, and I truly care about you. I have no reason to lie, and I can't protect myself from lying. I don't know what I would be if I lied to you about this, I would be a sore loser with no friends. Here. Go ask him." She looked a little better, but her cheeks were still red from crying.

"Fine." Please make it better Lucas... I can't see this.

Riley's POV:

I can't believe this. He's not even looking at me.

"Hi Lucas." He takes out a pencil and writes something down on some paper.

"Hey Riley! What's up?" Why can't he talk? Is he sick? Did I make him sick?

"Are you okay? You're not talking to anybody. That's new."

"Haha Yeah... It's just that I can't right now. No, I'm not sick, I just... Here, I'll tell Maya. She can tell you."

"You can tell Maya but not me why you can't talk to me? That's suspicious." What's going on with him?

"Yeah... It's... I'm not allowed to talk to you, gesture to you using any part of my body, or respond with any kind of emotion to what you're saying, but I was never told anything about not being able to write, so I can do that."

"So what about our presentation?" I asked, worried he couldn't talk to me for that.

"Oh, that's an exception, but that's schoolwork based. The only thing I can do in this class with you is the presentation. I can still take you to the dance, and if we find a different room or go around a couple corners or something I might be able to tell you everything yourself." He wrote.

"Alright, so... I'll get Maya." Why can't he just tell me?

"Alright. See ya after class!" He wrote.

"Yeah. Sounds good!" I said

"Maya, he said he can tell you, but he's not allowed to gesture, speak, or show emotion around me except for the presentation." She frowned.

"So I'm going over there?" She asked.

"Yes. Please. I want to know what happened." I asked her to do me a favor.

Lucas's POV:

This is hard! How do I get through the rest of the class period without even looking at Riley! This is horrible!

"Hey Maya. Thanks for coming over here." I told her.

"Just tell me what's up cowboy. I can't look at her when she's this upset."

"That's exactly my problem. I'm not allowed to look, talk to, gesture to her, anything. I'm stuck being a freaking statue except for the presentation and it SUCKS!"

"Why? You're not getting married, you can look at your crush before a dance stupid."

"Here. Get closer. I can't say this out loud." She brought her ear closer "Her dad. He yelled at me. A LOT in his office just now. I'm so scared that I don't even WANT to look at her right now. He's a freaking MONSTER when he's angry."

"What did you do that made him so angry?"

"I kissed Riley. He's more mad about that then he was about Riley participating in homework rebellion. It was SCARY. I felt like I was in a haunted house too because he didn't turn on any lights when he took me in there, I'm glad I made it out alive."

"So... Because you kissed his daughter he basically said other than the presentation you can't do anything with my daughter in my sight?"

"Yeah, except I wish he would've said it that way. He even used bad words! (I left those phrases out because of rating.) He even said if you try anything with my daughter at the dance tonight, your heart will be so broke that the only person who can fix it will be Riley, and you won't be able to see her anymore. To be honest, I'm more scared of her dad than I am of fainting again when I see her in some really cute dress." I finished. Just then I heard the bell go off. "That's as much as I can tell you right now. He's going to come back soon. Go tell Riley before class starts." I said, as I saw her start to cry herself a little.

Maya's POV:

Wow. That's horrible. I never knew her dad was that... Evil. I think he's exaggerating. He has no reason to though.

"Alright, Riley, listen. Don't interrupt or I won't finish in time. Here's exactly what he told me." (She repeats the whole conversation for Riley) They both start to cry a little.

"Riley, I'm sure he's sorry. I know he wouldn't want to hurt you." I see her go over to talk to Lucas.

"Lucas, I'm so-" her dad then walked right in on it.

"LUCAS FRIAR. WHAT DID I TELL YOU. MY OFFICE. NOW. IM DONE." Oh no.

"Dad! You can't do that!" Riley cried.

"YES I CAN RILEY. IM YOUR FATHER, AND IM THE TEACHER HERE. LUCAS. COME. NOW." I pulled out my phone and recorded everything. (She started when she thought Oh No) I've GOT to send this to his wife.

"What did he do? Whatever it is, it's not his fault." Riley said, trying to defend her crush.

"He is talking to you right now, right?!"

"No dad. He hasn't even LOOKED at me. He hasn't even moved. Anything. Not even his face. I think he's sick or something."

"You Better NOT be lying to me, Misses Matthews. If I find out he said a WORD to you, not only is he done, but so are you." Wow. He's serious.

"What am I supposed to do for my presentation if he can't talk to me?! Our whole presentation is a skit with a poster!" Nice Riley.

"Just present the poster without looking at each other. I'll read your skit myself without you presenting it." When Lucas said her dad was scary, well, he really wasn't kidding.

"Ugh. Whatever." Riley is being like me now. Defending herself.

"Riley Matthews if you say one more word when it's not your turn to speak during your presentation, I'm giving you a referral, meaning detention tonight instead of the dance." WOAH. I'm glad I'm recording this.

"Maya, phone away. Now." That's at least normal... Kind of. I stopped recording, and put the phone in my desk so that I could send the video to Mrs. Matthews.

"So. Class, today is the dance. I will be the teacher in charge there, but I will be very busy doing my own thing so I will not be able to handle any problems you may have. Next, the test. I said it was going to be today, but I changed it to Monday. Study over the weekend, and you may use your projects to help you. Now, as for the projects, the order is on the board. Riley and Lucas, you guys are first." Wow. We are last? Oh, right, because we are getting an A anyways. Oh, I should send that picture to Riley and Lucas after class. They gave a wonderful presentation, even though Lucas was not able to gesture, respond emotionally or look at Riley. That must be REALLY hard for him. I couldn't do that if it were Farkle...

Riley's POV:

What is wrong with my dad?! Why is he so mad at Lucas? We kissed! So what! Whatever happened to my world? He needs to realize that he's not supposed to keep boys away from me, he's supposed to hurt the boys who hurt me. Sigh... Lucas. What do I gotta do to my dad to get him to come around? Maya just finished her presentation with Farkle. They did good. Now, I just want the dance to come. I wish the rest of the school day could just be smooth sailing.

Next hour:

Yeah yeah, 3 times 0 is 0 3 divided by 0 is 3... Yeah yeah... Sweet! Another hour!

Hour after that:

Blah blah I don't care about Espanol... I'm just taking this class for High School Credit... Hola, Como Estas? Me not good. Oh yay! But I'm better! Time for lunch!

Lunch:

"So... What do you think about the dance later? Have you asked Farkle yet?" I wanted to play with Maya.

"Nope. Oh hey Farkle!" Oh goodie. This will be interesting.

"Hey Maya! Hi Riley. Anything good happen today?"

"Absolutely not." I added.

"Oh yeah, I did this in that class and that in this class..." I'm not even bothering listening...

"Wow. Anyways, so I was wondering... Since Lucas and Riley are going together tonight... I'd like to know if you would be my guest." Aw... How perfect. My day has gotten better and better since History. Odd.

"Yes, I would Farkle. Riley's house at 6:00?" An hour early?! Uh... I forgot to tell Lucas that. I'll text him.

"Lucas? Can you come over at 6:00? That's what time Farkle is coming for Maya. If you want to wait I understand." I sent. Oh quick reply.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm going to delete these though. Six sounds good." Great! I just need to get through the rest of the day. I'm happy for Maya though.

The Next Hour:

Wow, I keep on missing that stupid entrance! I have to remember to hold out that extra eighth note. Oh, time for science already? Wow. I can't believe it. It's sixth hour. I might just get my wish.

Final Hour:

Ugh... My teacher... Talks really... Really... S...L...O...W... AND ITS... REALLY... REALLY... ANNOYING! Can I ask to change classes this late in the year? It feels like forever.

"Now class... Don't forget... To do your... Homework assignment... Read chapters 7 and 8... And answer... The questions... In the back... Of your textbook... Have fun... Tonight at... The dance... Sponsored by... Student Council... And Student... Government." UGH... Just dismiss us already! The bell already went off! "Okay class... You are... Free... To go... Have a nice... Weekend." FINALLY! ITS THE WEEKEND! Time to go downstairs to wait for dad.

"Riley... Relax... I know it's the weekend, but you still have to study for your test, I was informed that you also have Math and Science homework too. I'm going to watch you get at least a little studying done here while I finish up. You have 15 minutes to study, and I'm watching you. If you don't..."

"Dad, I'll study... If I need anything I'll ask... You don't have to worry about me." Now, time to check my phone... Nothing. Ah... Study...

"Are you-" Dad...

"Yes dad... I'm studying."

"That's not what I was going to say, but good." Huh?

"Oh, okay then, restart. I'll stop." Hmm...

"No, I can wait. That's more important." Interesting. Alright, so... Sputnik was first, Lance Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin were first astronauts from America...

15 Minutes Later:

And... Andrew Jackson was president in the 1800's and was responsible for the Trail of Tears. Done! I'm ready for the test!

"Alright, so are you ready?" He asked.

"Yup. I am! So, what were you going to ask me earlier?"

"Oh right. I was going to ask you if you are excited for later. You know, I was grumpy earlier and it's hard for me to say this. You're growing up, Riley, and I am really starting to miss it. Maya sent the video of me to Mom. Mom isn't happy." I held back a laugh. "It's okay, you can laugh." Nah... That ruined it. "So, I promise to give you guys some space tonight. I'm sorry for our argument and he can come over at 6:00."

"Dad. I love you. I'm sorry too. No boy or friend or boyfriend will ever separate us." I hug him. He's my dad! I love him!

"I hope not. If not, I will-" Haha!

"Daaad! You don't have to worry. Lucas wants to impress you, not destroy you."

"Well, you never know. He might just be the next guy in line to have to take care of you. Then, you'll see why I am like I am when you have your own daughter."

"Dad! That's like, at least ten years away- I think. That's like... Gross. Ew." Gosh, I like Lucas, and I have a crush on him, but... That's... Ew material.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that's gross to you. You know, you're like me when I was your age." Haha wait-is that good?

"Your my dad, of course I'm like you. I'm just like mom too. I'm the perfect combo." I smiled.

"Yeah, except I hope you're more like me now while you're young, and mom when you're older." Dad... Trying to embarrass me.

"Yeah, maybe. I guess we still have a while before we find out though right? I still have 5 years until I graduate High School."

"Yeah, but you're growing up. You're going to your first dance ever tonight with a BOY." Dad! I'm blushing! "Riley, you have to be a parent to understand it. It's like your first birthday. It's just as much a celebration for your mom and I as it is for you. That's another reason I was mad about him kissing you. I wanted to be a part of it. I only saw a picture after the fact. I missed an important part of your life, and I can't redo it." Hmm...

"Actually, dad, if you want us to, I think we might have enough time to act it out again for you. As long as you don't go berserk on Lucas again." Don't want that to happen.

"Nah, it was a special moment for you. I don't want to waste it."

"Thanks. Next time we do something special, I'll be sure to let you know." We hugged each other as we approached the sub station to get tickets.

Alright, so because it's late and I want to go to bed on time, I have decided that this will just be the chapter on the presentations, but, I shall name it... Disgraced. This is still a pretty long chapter though, so I hope you guys enjoy! P.S. If you have a fanfic out there and are reading this, UPDATE! If not, then Make One! If you don't have an account, I recommend you make one so that everybody can read YOUR stories too! Thanks to all my reviewers, favorites, and followers as always, and I should post Chapter 12- The Dance Tomorrow. So to keep you waiting for that for so long!

Okay, additional note: Guys, I am SO sorry that I couldn't get this chapter in yesterday. I was ready to post at 11:30 and my Wi-Fi stopped working sometime between 10:00 and 11:00. I would try to load a page, and it would say my Wi-Fi is disconnected. I would try to reload it after rebooking the Wi-Fi, and still, the Page came up with an error. I went outside my hotel room (that always works) and nothing happened except I got the error signal faster, and I went through the whole process again on another Wi-Fi network. As I type this, it is 1:30 here, and the only reason I haven't gotten an hour of sleep yet is because I'm REALLY trying to get this up before I fall asleep. I have done really well with updating consistently every day, and I can't ruin that streak. I'm going to keep trying, and if I can't get this up, then I promise another chapter tomorrow also unless I can't get that uploaded either. Either way, I will have chapter 12 done writing wise by Wednesday (tomorrow) afternoon/evening. Please wish me better luck with Wi-Fi! I can't post updates on my phone! Sincerely, the Author, RedWingChris (RWC)


	12. Riley's Fears (Her and Maya's POV)

Alright, so this is the extra chapter that should be today's (Wednesdays) regular chapter:

Riley's POV:

Boys. Specifically Lucas and my dad. Sometimes they are truly heartwarming and make me feel like I'm the Queen of the Universe, and sometimes, they are really agitating, and make me feel like just a speck inside an overly large world. Sometimes they can really embarrass me, mostly because somehow both of them know my weaknesses, yet somehow I don't understand boys, at ALL. ITS HORRIBLE! I don't know what I'm supposed to say, or do, or think, or anything, and yet I have no idea how I have even gotten to this point. I'm lucky that Lucas even likes me at all! I don't even know why. Maybe I should ask him? Of course boys are so stupid he will probably just say something like I like you, because you are YOU. Or something that I can't understand at all. I'm only almost 14! I'm not even in High School yet! Ugh... Why do I feel like this. I'm going to the dance with him in 2 hours! It's now... 4:02. Wow, I'm down to an hour and 58 minutes! And that's assuming he isn't getting here early! Ugh... Screw the countdown. I need to find out how to understand your crush in an hour. MAYA! HELP... ME...!

Lucas's POV:

Girls. Mostly Riley, but... Yeah, Riley. Sometimes, they can make you feel good about yourself. They can help replenish your self-esteem whenever your down, or they can help you do something you can't do yourself. They can help you decide what you want to do. Sometimes, though, it's like they don't even see you. It's like your just a drop of water in an endless sea (Thank you Kansas for that!). I don't want to be another wave in the ocean. (Thank you Bon Jovi for that one!). I want to be something bigger than myself. I want to feel wanted. I wish I could understand girls. If I could do what Riley does to me by myself, I wouldn't need anybody else in my life. I'd be like Maya. If only I could feel the way that Riley makes me feel, just myself, I'd be smart, I'd be a philanthropist, I could become a Veterinarian, and I could be happy, all by myself. I guess I just need her. I guess without girls there wouldn't be anything to do. Sigh... I don't know what I would be doing without Riley. I would just be sitting in my room playing Temple Run, actually reading my book like I'm supposed to, I would have no friends, nobody to do anything with, nobody to talk to... I'd be a loner. Just like in Texas. There I had a farm, so the animals could keep me company and I could talk to them about my feelings and dreams, and hopes. Here, I have Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Riley's parents. My parents don't care what I do as long as I do my homework for school. Other than that, they don't bother me about anything other than food because they work all the time. Sigh... That's why I need Riley so much. I don't really have that female figurehead in my life to lead me. To help me. To support me. I'm like Maya, in a lot of ways. I'm like a King who needs a Queen or a princess. I'm like a ship with no sea. I'm like a car with no gas. A fish with nowhere to swim to. I could go on forever. I'm lost, and I just have some subconscious feeling for some unknown reason that Riley could be the thing I need. She gives me... Hope. She makes me happy. I know why I like her now. I like her, simply, because she is herself.

Riley's POV:

"Maya?" I need to ask her about boys. Yes, dad, BOYS.

"Yes, Riley?" She seems happy. Maybe because she's going with Farkle?

"What do I do? What do I say? What do I?"

"Riley... Remember what I told you during your first study session? You know what's best."

"No I don't! I don't understand boys! I don't know how he thinks! I don't"

"Riley... Relax. You don't need to. Do you think he understands you?"

"Of COURSE he does! How do you think he got me to like him so much!"

"Boys have their ways, and you have yours. He doesn't know your ways, just like you don't know his. That's what makes this FUN! That's what makes it addicting."

"Maya... I'm scared. What if I fall! What if I spill something. What if-"

"Riley... Relax. That's a lot of what ifs. The only thing you need to worry about is learningT how to hold your hands out in front of you, and turn around in a very slow circle." Ugh...

"Yeah, but he sets the pace! What if he goes to fast! Or too slow!"

"Riley... He's not. There's really no other way to say it. You can't worry about that." YES I CAN!

"But... But... This has to be PERFECT!" I have so many fears right now...

"I was trying to keep my sweet voice on for as long as I could. But I can't anymore. Riley, nothing is ever perfect. He's not perfect, you're not perfect. Nobody is perfect! That's why all four of us work together."

"But... But... I HAVE TO"

"Riley! Lucas is smart. He knows you're not going to be perfect, but you're perfect for him. Boys don't like girls who worry so much. They like girls who pretend they ARENT worried."

"How do I do that?" I have no idea what to do.

"Remember your study session? Operation: Dress Up? That's more than he could ever ask of you." Yeah. Uh huh.

"But... But... But... I'm scared." I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO.

"Why. There's no reason to be." She's right. There's no reason to be. But I am anyways!

"I know there's no reason to be scared. I just can't help it!"

"Then, I don't know how to help you. I've already told you everything you need to know, and everything that could go wrong is NOTHING. There's only one thing."

"What's that?" I need to know what this one thing is.

"It's that you worry too much and scare him." WAH! BUT I CANT NOT WORRY!

"Maya! What else?!" I need to know.

"Fine. I'll tell you more. Another one is that you can't move your arm." (Maya moves her arm) you can do that. That's not going to go wrong. Another thing, is that you can't move in a circle. (Maya spins Riley in a circle) you can do that. Another thing, is that you don't fall. Just don't wear heals, that solves that. Lastly, it's that you switch bodies with somebody else, and that is impossible. Thus, the only thing you need to worry about, is worrying too much."

"But... But... But..."

"But WHAT?! Ugh. Sorry, I just don't know what you could be so scared about."

"What if... What if... What if..." What if what, Riley? There's nothing to worry about.

"What if he tries to kiss me again?"

"Well... That's your decision. I'd say kiss him back if you like him."

"Yeah, but... Dad."

"Oh... So you're worried about your dad destroying everything. Not you... That's... I understand that."

"Well? What can I do to make me feel better?"

"Hmm... It's a long shot, but it could work. My idea would be to tell Lucas you're scared. He should ask you why, and if you say your dad, he might try and comfort you. He would know what to say better than I would." Ah...

"A-Are y-you s-s-sure?"

"Yes. That's one of the reasons that girls like boys Riley. Boys can comfort us when we can't help each other. There's some kind of response that boys have that helps us relax and makes us feel safer and more comfortable. The only time there's no boys to help you is when you go down the aisle in like 10 years or so. Until then, you have Lucas and I both. And Farkle." She's right.

"So if that's why girls like boys, well than why do boys like girls?" Maya is blushing.

"Riley... Um... There's a lot of reasons..." Like what?!

"Can you tell me any?" I ask, hopeful I can find something I can use to my advantage.

"Okay, now don't ask me to explain any answers. If you don't understand something, good. One reason, is because of anatomy." What's that word? A Nat army?! I don't like those creatures.

"Wait, so boys like us because were BUGS?! Wow." Maya is laughing.

"No... What did you think I said?"

"A Nat Army." She's just laughing.

"No. I said A Nat O me. A-N-A-T-O-M-Y. Anatomy." That's one to look up later I guess.

"Okay, pass, what's next?"

"Good. Next is because we make them feel wanted, and appreciated. Boys aren't overprotected like we are, and to be honest, they kind of want somebody to care for them. That's why were here." Oh... Okay.

"Interesting. Okay, what's next?"

"Simply, bragging rights. Some guys out there like trophy girls. That's what your dad fears. You're not the trophy girl type though. So no need to worry about that."

"Is it a good thing I'm not a trophy girl? That sounds like a good thing."

"Trust me, it's not. I'm glad you're not one of those girls. They're the... Um... ones that don't care I guess."

"Oh... They just want a boy to like them and appreciate them, instead."

"Exactly. Next, is because of how clueless and oblivious some girls are. That's something I think fits you very well." Me? Oh... Okay.

"So... If it fits me, than can you explain it?"

"Sure. Basically, guys like girls that don't know that they're cute, or smart or anything. They just think of themselves as normal people and good friends. Most CO girls don't know a boy likes them, so it makes them work harder to try and get you to like them." Oh... Yeah, I'm like that. "Also, why girls too. It's the same thing as Clueless/Oblivious, because shy girls like you are harder to get, so it makes the boy like you more." Aw...

"Oh... Okay. So... Are there any bad categories I fit into?" I ask, hopeful that there's none.

"Yes, but only one, which is good, because almost everybody fits into at least one category."

"Oh. Okay then... Can you tell me what it is?" Please be nothing horribly bad!

"It's the group of girls that worries about too much. You worry that you're going to mess something up, which makes a boy more nervous, and... Well, that's not good when you make them scared for you. Unless it's really something to worry about, like I told you earlier about your dad." Well, I'm glad she's honest... And it is true...

"So... What's your good and bad areas?"

"Well, my good area is that I'm one of those girls that is always there and will always tell the truth about something important to a boy."

"I can do that!" Maya shakes her head.

"No, you couldn't. How do you tell Lucas you don't like his shoes?"

"But I like his shoes though!" I do.

"Exactly. You try too hard to impress him. That's not a bad thing, but it's not a positive either like me. Next, is that I have good friends, friends that are willing to protect me and help me when I need it. Yes, you fit into this too. Friends tell a lot about a girls personality, so it's always good to have good friends." Sweet!

"Okay, so... What's your main negative?" Maya looked like she was thinking.

"Probably that I come across as intimidating. See-Lucas. While it's good to stand up for what you believe in, it's not good when you're like me and you lose your cool over it."

"Okay... So... Do you think you could do the same thing for Lucas? I'm kinda bored waiting."

"Sure. I guess. Do you have everything ready first?" She Asked. Of course I do!

"Yup. Dark green headband, medium green dress, and light green socks and shoes. I'm good." I want to know what she thinks about Lucas!

Maya's POV:

"Okay... So... Could you do the same thing for Lucas?" Really Riley? I could do it for us, but telling your best friend what's wrong with her crush when she thinks everything about him is absolutely perfect is kind of hard.

"Alright, so... What do you think?" She seems excited to hear my opinion.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you must make a promise. No disagreeing with what I say, okay? Especially the negative. Just because he seems perfect to you now doesn't mean he is."

"Alright. I just want to know. Start!" Okay... For some reason I don't believe her, but oh well.

"Okay, well, the first good thing is that he cares. It should be a given, but for some reason nowadays it's not." She nods her head like she's taking notes.

"Next is that he's smart. Once again, it should be a given, but most boys with crushes don't know their limits anymore and try to show off. He is actually smart." She still nods.

"Also, he's like me. He can take the truth. Most boys can get offended by somebody calling them a name, but he takes it well. It shows strength and good self esteem." She blushes and smiles... Haha

"I won't go on forever because you should be doing this not me, so I'll make this the last one. The last one is that he can protect you and comfort you. It's a trait that any good boyfriend or crush or even a guy friend should have, but it lacks in modern society. He seems like someone you can talk to and he can give you a hug, or in your case, a kiss, and all your problems fade away." She is red at that and she's smiling big. "Oh, and he has a good sense of chivalry too. Can't forget that." She just says uh huh and falls into a daydream. Good. I won't have to tell her-

"So... What's a negative one? He sounds perfect!" A bad one. Dang it. Hmm...

"Well, that's tough because I don't know him well. Now like I said earlier, you may not agree with these two, but it's just my opinion, so no fighting back, okay?" I reiterate.

"Okaaaay..." She says, almost disappointed that I thought of something bad about her crush.

"Well, judging by what I've seen for him so far, I'd say that one bad thing is that he doesn't seem to know who he is. Keep in mind he just moved here, so it may just be that, but I think that that could be the case anyways. He doesn't know how good he is, or how bad he is." She thinks and gets ready to respond, but she remembers my rules. Good girl.

"Next, I would say, also judging by just the first week, is that he has the same thing you do, he seems to worry about something a lot. It's kind of like your problem, except instead of a lot of small things, it's ALWAYS something, so kind of like the opposite." She frowns slightly, but I expect that.

"Also, I'd say that he doesn't really have a solid support system. Maybe that would explain his worry, but eventually down the road he might rely on you too much to keep lifting him up, and it could lead to something." She frowns.

"Like what could that something be?"

"I don't know. Maybe a disagreement, maybe him being sad for a little bit, who knows?"

"Okay... Keep going." Wow. I'm surprised she hasn't fought back yet.

"Alright then, um... I got one more I think I could tell you. That's that he seems scared. Like that time he fainted for example. While he will grow out of it soon, he hasn't right now." I can't tell her about reading people can I?

"Okay, I'm not worried about that. What's the one I should be worried about that your trying to hide from me?" Uh oh.

"Fine. I'll tell you. It's that... Well... From what I've seen, he can't really tell how you feel about something. He could grow out of it, and that's something I think comes with experience, but if you're scared, he won't just hug you anyways, you actually have to say I'm scared." She took that better than I thought.

"So why is that so bad?"

"Well, girls tend to assume that just because a guy can comfort them, and make them feel secure that they know when that is. Worst thing that happens is that you think there's a communication problem and you don't trust him, leading to trust issues, leading to a breakup. Meaning, it's not good." She does an I understand face.

"Well, is that all that's wrong with him?" She asked.

"Yup. I think you chose well Riley." I responded.

Alright guys, I know I'm really starting to delay the actual dance itself, but I think that this covered the "Riley's Fears" section pretty well. I imagine her being now I portray her in this, as a scared, worried girl, and judging by what I've heard about episode 20, that's how she is. So, I should have the actual dance chapter done by the end of the night, and tomorrow it should be posted if not by tonight. Thanks reviewers, favoriters, followers, and, all of my loyal 4,000 viewers! I'll post another chapter as soon as I can, and hopefully my Wi-Fi is as good tonight as it is right now! :D


	13. Riley Relates To Peter Piper

Alright, so, this chapter, I have a good feeling will at least be the first part of the dance. Also, I have posted Chapters 11 and 12 today (Wednesday) also. So, if you didn't read Disgrace or Riley's Fears, then go ahead! Now, I shall get started with Chapter 13, The Dance.

Lucas's POV:

Wow. It's almost time. Should I leave early? Yeah... How early? I don't want her dad to freak out! Again. I have... How long? WHAT?! 15 Minutes?! That's IT?! It takes me 10 to get there! I'm not even! Ah! No time to think. I HAVE to get ready.

5 Minutes later:

Thank goodness I'm not a girl, or I would not be ready yet. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" (They both get home early on Friday Nights) "Bye Lucas! I'll see you later! Love you!" "Love you too Mom!" It's nice to be able to say that... I don't get to see her that much. Time to go to the girl who I DO get to see a lot, luckily. Riley. Ah... Oh, and Maya. But, she's not Riley...

Da da da, da da da da, duh da da da, da da da da When I go out, and I sit down, at a table set for two, and finally I'm forced to face the truth... Wow. Why is that song going through my head? Huh. Table set for two? Could that be a sign trying to tell me something about me? Sigh... Oh well. "Mirrors on the Ceiling, Pink Champagne on Ice" (Hotel California is his Ringtone) oh, a phone call. From? Riley!

"I should change her ringtone." Did I say that out loud?

"What is it now?" She asked

"Oh, right now my default is Hotel California."

"Hmm... I like that song. I had to find the passage back to the place I was before..." Wow. She does know it. I thought she was just kidding. Maybe I'll leave it.

"Should I just leave it then?"

"Yeah. I like it." Huh. Who knew?

"So how will I know when it's you?"

"Hmm... Just pick another part of the song or something if you can." Good idea.

"Any suggestions? I'm open for ideas."

"No preference. Choose whatever other option they give you." Hmm... The chorus?

"Good idea. I got it. So... Why'd you call? I'm almost there."

"Oh, right. Well, you already answered my question. I wanted to know when you were coming and oh is Farkle with you?"

"Nope. I don't know where he is... As for me, I'm... 2 streets away."

"Oh. Okay, so... 5 minutes?"

"Yeah, around. Anything else?"

"Yeah... Would you prefer my dad taking us, my mom, or the subway? Dad has to come anyways, and he did apologize..." Hmm... I guess I'll make her happy...

"Will it make you happy if your dad takes us?"

"No, but it will make him happy, and that never hurts you, so it is a good idea..."

"Haha, alright then, your dad can take us. I don't mind."

"Cool. So... Almost here?"

"Yes I am. Are you ready? I'm actually kind of excited." I have to lie! I can't tell her I'm freaking out! I'm scared. I think I seem calm outside though, and she doesn't need to know how I feel, it will only worry her.

"Yeah, just don't faint this time okay? Mom wants to take some pictures of us. So you fainting will only delay things." She said matter-of-factly. Hey! You make me blush. NOT FAIR!

"Well see. I don't think I'll have to worry about it though." I say laughing a little.

"Alright, I'm here." Woah. That was FAST.

Riley's POV:

"Don't you think he will find it weird that your standing by the door waiting for him when you push the button?"

"Noooo... He won't care... I want to call him."

"Riley! You're acting like your desperate. Don't."

"But I AM!" I want to see him already.

"I don't care if you are or not. He just cares if you act like it."

"But Maya!"

"But Riley!" Ugh...

"Yeah?"

"I was just copying you."

"Why, to irritate me?"

"Yes, because if you call him you'll be irritating him too."

"No I won't."

"Yes. You. Will!"

"Ugh. But-"

"You like him. I know. He likes you too. But he won't if he sees you acting out of hand like you are now."

"B-"

"Fine. Call him. I don't care."

"YAY!" Click, click and click. Calling him is as easy as one two three!

(Phone Call is under Lucas POV)

"Alright, I'm here." As soon as I hear the word here I press the button. Ah... Lucas... This is it.

"Hey Woah! Not bad yourself. You took the sub and walked here like that?" He's wearing a perfect fitting tux to a school dance? Wow, talk about going all out.

"Yeah, yeah." He's blushing. "I figured your parents would want to take pictures and I had this from my grandpas funeral this summer, so I figured why not?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Yeah, I guess that's true, but you didn't have to."

"Oh, I know..." (He gets close to whisper) "I thought it might help my case with your dad too." I laugh a little at that

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot. DAD! MOM! Lucas is here!" I yell the last part.

"Alright, well be right there!" Mom shouted

"They're just talking about earlier. They'll be out in a second. Come on in, take a seat, and relax, and prepare to get bombarded by the paparazzi. There's lots of them out here in NYC!" I say pretending not to be shy, even though I am.

"Yeah. A lot more than in Texas!" He says, probably trying to be nice.

"Hey Lucas! Are you ready for the dance?" Mom asked.

"Well, I guess, I didn't go to any of these in Texas, so I'm not sure exactly what it will be like though." Aw... Poor thing.

"Well, as long as you can dance, talk and hear over loud music you should be fine." Dad says straight faced.

"See Riley? I told you." Maya said I blushed and Lucas tried to hold back a laugh. Apparently Farkle was almost here.

"Should we wait for Farkle and Maya mom?" I asked, referring to the pictures.

"Nah. Let's get started with you two and three first. Lucas and Riley, you guys are up!" Mom! This isn't homecoming or Prom! "Smile!" She doesn't take a picture, because I'm not smiling. "Riley! Don't make me use my laughing weapon on you..." Ugh. I couldn't look at Lucas if she did that. I have to smile. You see, I have this secret obsession with Tongue Twisters only Mom and Dad know about, not even Maya. If Lucas, or Maya or Farkle were to EVER find out about, I would be DEAD.

"Fine Mom..." I smile for the camera. Stupid blackmail.

"Riley, just you, then just Lucas." I have this really Cheesy smile.

"Riley... I have blackmail on you."

"Ugh... I hate that. Just take the picture."

"Riley! Don't be mean to your mom, or ILL blackmail you instead." Smile it is! Ugh.

"Alright Lucas, would you like one?" She ASKS him?! NOT FAIR!

"Sure. My mom forgot to take one of me, so this would be great." Ugh. He likes the camera. Who knew?

"Alright, Maya and Riley. Riley... Smile." I DONT WANT TO.

"Boo!" Dad yelled

"Ah!" Me and Maya screamed really quickly. UGH REALLY?! YOU SCARED ME FOR A PICTURE?! Dad! Mom! You made Lucas laugh at me... WAH.

"Alright, all three of you. Riley, you're lucky I didn't say the THING." I'd almost prefer it at this point. "Riley... You have three seconds until I say it. One..." Do I smile? Or do I hope it's a threat. "Two... Riley, I think you'd prefer to smile." HAHAHA! THE BUZZER WENT OFF!

"I got it!" I said really quickly. "Take one of Maya and Lucas while I get it." It was Farkle, but I delayed my picture as much as possible. "Hi Farkle, were taking pictures in my living room when you get up here." I said, leaving the door open for him.

"Okay, one last chance Riley. All three of you." I'm not smiling. I'd rather her try it and see if it works. "Fine. If you're not going to smile, Cory... Say it." Not DAD!

"I'll smile! See! See! I'm smiling!" Mom just gave an okay face and was happy her threat worked. I can NOT let dad do it in front of Lucas. NO. WAY.

"Hi Farkle! All four of you get a picture!" Ugh. Still not smiling.

"Peter... Piper..." I felt an odd urge come over me to laugh. No. It still works! NO!

"Picked A Peck Of Purple Pickle Peppers!" Maya finished really fast. NO! I CANT STOP LAUGHING! HAHAHAHAHA! WHY?! HAHAHA! NO! HAHAHA! THIS IS HORRIBLE! HAHAHA! CURSE YOU STUPID PETER PIPER! HAHAHA!

"Quick. Farkle and Riley. Go." Mom got another one of me and Farkle while I'm still in my laughing frenzy! UGH! HAHAHA! I DONT GET THIS! HAHAHA! WHATS WRONG WITH ME! HAHAHA!

"Aw... You laugh so cute... Don't you think so too Lucas?" Maya said causing a deep blush out of me. Can this get ANY worse?

"Yeah... Mrs. Matthews? Does it work for ANY tongue twister?!" LUCAS! NO! PLEASE DONT! WHY! Hey. I stopped laughing. Good.

"I don't know. We know that Peter Piper is her favorite, but the longer it is the longer she laughs seems to be the general consensus." Mom said.

"Oh... So saying something like... Riley Rode a Rollercoaster won't last as long?" HAHA NO! HAHA! LUCAS! HAHA! UGH! HAHAHA! I HATE YOU! HAHAHA! THIS STINKS! HAHAHA! MOM! Hey. She's right. The shorter it is, the less I laugh.

"I guess not." Mom said. "Alright guys, you have three hours to make Riley laugh later. I want to finish pictures before you go." THANK YOU! Wait. What?! THREE HOURS?! NO! "Next will be... Farkle and Lucas, then Farkle and Maya, then Maya alone then Farkle alone." She breezed through them, and she would have gone through it faster had we not gotten distracted by me not smiling earlier.

"Alright guys! Have fun at the dance! I'll see all four of you tomorrow!" Oh... I was supposed to tell them that BEFORE the dance? Oops.

"Bye!" And different forms of it were heard from the five of us including dad. Lucas took out his phone.

"Ah... Good idea Lucas. I never thought of that myself. That's a good way to use your phone." He blushed. He was sitting up front because he was older than Farkle and he was a guy, and it was a good excuse for dad to separate us. I just want to know what he was doing.

"Yeah... Just don't tell Riley though." DONT TELL ME WHAT!?

"Dad, is he talking to another girl?" That was a stupid question. Why am I nervous?

"Why are you nervous Riley? It's just a dance." Dad just ignored the question. "First, would Lucas show me his phone if he were talking to another girl? No. He's smarter than that. Second, if he was, why would I be okay with not telling you about it? Third, communication is not a good way to use a phone unless it is long distance, not talking to someone your going to see in fifteen minutes." DAD!

"I agree with all of those. Also, I'll tell you what happens. I'll try as many as I can say and I'll tell you if there are any flaws." Huh? I don't get it.

"Sounds great. I would like to know myself." This is confusing.

"Oh! Sounds like an AWESOME idea! I'm in!" Now Maya's in on it too? Now she's on her phone? Uh... This is awkward.

"Remember you two. Save them for when we get there."

"Deal!" They both exclaim.

"Hey! Why aren't I in on the fun?" Farkle asked. Poor boy. You know how I feel.

"You're smart. You'll catch on. Oh, and your sitting too close to Riley, we can't tell her." DAD!

"Oh. So I will be later? Cool! Can't wait!" Farkle said. All three of them against me?! NOT FAIR!

"Is there any way I can agree to a compromise?" This might be a bad idea, but it's worth a shot.

"Fine, but you have to do something for all of us. Including Farkle." Dad said. Really?! Ugh.

"Okay... Um... You guys start. Tell me what you want. Something I can actually do."

"I would like you to be my partner for the science project." Farkle started. Oh goodness, that's better for me too.

"Deal. Easy. Maya?"

"I'd like... Hmm... Do your dad first." Huh. Okay?

"I'd like you to record your kiss next time, instead of just get a picture from Maya."

"Deal to me if Lucas is fine with it." Sounds easy.

"Good by me too. Oh, my turn?" He asked.

"Yup. You're up." I said scared it would be something grand like a date or something.

"Oh, alright. I'll just take a dance with you of my choice. That would be enough."

"Sounds good to me if dad's okay with it." Awesome! No pressure.

"Yeah. I figured that would happen. Just not my dance, alright?"

"Yup. No problem. Maya, your last." Oh good grief. She's smirking.

"Well, my first thought was something material, but then I thought that would be your dad's money, so it doesn't make sense. So, instead, I thought of something else." (Maya whispers in Riley's ear) "I'd like to see you...(I'm cutting this out for suspense!)" I just state at her with a blank look on my face.

"WHAT?!" I ask, kind of overreacting. "First, dad wouldn't approve that. Second, I don't approve that. Third, well, it's a little fast for that, and fourth, I would need a green screen, which would cost a LOT of money." That's freaking CRAZY! "Oh, and that's if MOM approves it which I don't think she would either, let alone dad. Try something else."

"Ugh. Fine, but only because your dad wouldn't approve it. Give me another minute to think."

"What was it?" Dad asks. I tell him what she told me. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. Keep thinkin'!" As I thought.

"Alright, fine. I'd like to still be able to keep doing what we planned, as long as I tell you what it is." Huh? I don't care.

"Is that okay with everybody else?" Everybody's laughing like I'm stupid. (Because she is in this case!)

"Of course!" Lucas said "Totally." Dad said "I don't know what it is anyways, so sure." Farkle said.

"Alright... I guess so. Deal it is." Everybody showed me their phones.

"Maya, I have no idea how you pulled that off, but nice work." Lucas said.

"Yeah, I agree. Maya, that was awesome negotiating."

"What are... Tongue Twisters...?" OH NO. OH. MY. GOD. WORST DEAL IVE MADE IN MY LIFE.

"No take backs!" Maya called out. "Deal means deal! You agreed!" I screamed MAYA at the top of my lungs. Luckily, it was a red light.

"Woah." Farkle responded loudly.

"Sorry Farkle. Lucas?! That was your idea?!" I asked not mad, but fake mad. I was mad at Maya. Cheater!

"Uh... Yeah... I didn't expect this when I told your dad though." UGH...

"Fine. It was my idea to make deals with you all, especially Maya. I made a bad decision."

"Riley, everybody makes mistakes. Isn't there some song you always listen to that has the words show me one man that's never made mistakes?"

"Yes dad, it's Broken Arrows. By Daughtry." That's a really good album as a whole. (It is. I recommend it myself!)

"Anyways, what you do is you learn from them. When Lucas and I are laughing about the same thing, it's probably not all that bad to just let us be. The key is to learn from the mistakes you made, and next time do better. I would normally say move on there, but... This time... You really can't." Great time for a life lesson, dad. Ugh. My whole first dance is ruined.

"Speaking of mistakes, I won't forget to record our next kiss for you. I'm sorry about the last one." Lucas said

"No problem. Go have fun kids, and try to keep her breathing for me okay? I don't want any loss of breath, or any damage to her body at all caused by anything, especially laughter." NOOOO! IM FINISHED! MY LIFE IS RUINED! All because I wouldn't smile for a picture. At least it's guaranteed I get Farkle for the science project. That's good. "Other than that, I have no issues here. I'll see you guys on the dance floor at ten."

"Alright, so that gives us three hours, minus the time for the dance between the lovebirds and time for food, so... About 2 and a half hours." MAYA! NO! At least I get time with Lucas though... And a dance. That makes it all worth it, as well as food.

Lucas's POV:

Yes! I got what I wanted. Oh, and more! Not only do I get a free dance with her, but I get to listen to her laugh for 2 hours! Non Stop! I'm glad I talked to her dad and made it the second last dance of the night though. I decided it was going to be Hotel California. It's a nice long song, with a good dance beat in my opinion and a song we both know. It works! We found a place to sit down. Ugh... Here we go...

"Alright... Start whenever you want. Just wait, you will get bored of me laughing very fast."

"Whatever you say. Maya, you start."

"Oh! I like this one! Gobbling gargoyles gobbled gobbling goblins!" Riley began to laugh uncontrollably. This was going to be fun."

An Hour Later:

"HAHAHAHAHA!" She's so cute when she laughs. It's kinda nice. I have had to hold back some laughs myself. "Alright. Should we get food? I need water." Yeah... Good idea.

"Agreed" was heard from Maya and Farkle also.

"So... Lucas... When is our dance?" Hmm...

"You're dad will announce it when it's time. He told me he was going to wait awhile for it though."

"Wait, what if I'm laughing when he announces it though?" Hmm... I have an idea.

"Well, I think I have that covered if something like that happens. I hope it works." I look at her dad. I told him my plan, and he agreed. You know, maybe he does like me a little bit after all. I wouldn't start planning a Wedding song list or anything, well, I did that anyways for ANYBODY, but, I do think he's starting to like me a little more.

"I don't want to miss it, so, I hope so." Ah... She doesn't want to miss my dance offer...

An Hour And 45 Minutes Later:

"Maya Made Mayonnaise!" We found out names work better. Except for mine, in which she started daydreaming. Oh, time to get my phone out! I need to record our kiss now! Good. She's still laughing. Sneak up on her... Record... Kiss. She was still laughing when I went to kiss her, and she laughed until I made her stop with my mouth. I recorded it like I was taking a selfie. Hey! I took it right on. Perfect. And she stopped laughing. She was just blushing and smiling. Her dad announced Couples Final Chance, so I took her up. When she found out what song it was, she smiled. I remembered! Nobody messed anything up. She seemed calm and relaxed, and we were just whispering the words to each other. It was PERFECT. Even her dad recoded us, and looked happy. Nothing could have made that moment any better. It was like I was dreaming. After what felt like a million years, the final guitar solo unfortunately ended. It even got Maya and Farkle on the floor! They claimed it was because the last song, but, I think I just made a good selection. The last dance was a Parent/Child dance, yet Maya and I decided to go together because neither of our parents were going to pick us up. It was good, but it was NOTHING like what I felt with Riley, and I'm sure her with Farkle. The dance with Riley? That was our moment, 2.0. I felt like I was on top of the world.

In The Car:

"I call dibs on last Tongue Twister!" I said.

"Darn it Friar!" Maya said.

"You guys... Both of you agree on one and say it at the same time. I'm tired of laughing. Just agree, and let's go." Riley said. I looked at Maya. I held up one finger. She knew exactly what I meant.

"3... 2...1." I said counting down so we could time it.

"Peter Piper Picked A Peck Of Purple Pickled Peppers." Maya and I said together. Riley started laughing again, and I secretly took my phone out for a second to try and capture it, but, then I decided it wasn't worth it. Nothing was like seeing it and making her laugh in person. Nothing could do her justice, because she, is herself.

Alright guys, so I know that the dance wasn't really that much, and maybe I got your hopes up a little high, so if I did I'm sorry for that, but I'm tired, I have a busy Itinerary tomorrow, and It's 1:30 here, again, and I have to be up at 10:00 to leave my hotel. Ouch! Also, I have started working on the second part of this. I decided already I know where I'm going to end this, and I know exactly where I'm going to start the next Fanfic in what appears now is going to be a trilogy. I actually had the idea for the third part come to my mind a couple of days ago, so I'm starting to write that too. Don't worry. You guys still have around 7 more chapters to go on this story, so about a little over a week. I start school on the Second (September), but schedule pickup and picture day plus go to bed early today day starts on the night of the 19th to the early morning of the 20th of THIS month, which will slow down posting by at least a day or two by itself. Anyways, I will see you guys later! Hope you enjoyed the humor in here!


	14. REVENGE!

Riley's POV:

So, I spent a lot of time laughing today, but, it made Lucas happy, so it was worth it. Oh, and Maya, but I don't care about her having fun with me laughing like I do Lucas. I'm glad he seemed like he was having fun. Even though it was boring for me, he still seemed like he was happy. He was calm and relaxed and I enjoyed seeing him like that. Oh, and how can I forget about our dance! I couldn't IMAGINE that going ANY better. It was perfect! He kissed me and it felt... Perfect! It even got me to stop laughing! I love how I didn't even laugh at the tongue twisters with Lucas in it, like Lucas Likes Lemonade. All I do is daydream about Lucas! Ah... That kiss... Then, he actually remembered the song we talked about earlier, and it was perfect! I didn't even fall! I did as good as I thought I would! I didn't embarrass myself in front of Lucas except for the tongue twisters! I'm happy now. There's just something about that boy that makes me feel like dad used to. Dad still does, but I'm used to it with him, Lucas, it's new. I just... I'm happy. I had fun because my 3 best friends had fun with me.

Maya's POV:

It was good to see Riley laugh. Not only was Riley getting embarrassed because, well, Lucas, but HE was laughing and having fun too! He even blushed a few times too! He got to make Riley laugh, Riley got to be with him, and I got to embarrass him for her, which only made Riley more embarrassed herself! Like when I said "Lucas, what makes you laugh? I'm sure Riley would like to do this to you..." That really made him blush. Oh, and then when I told him "I wonder what she's daydreaming about. Probably kissing your sweet little face again!" That one embarrassed him too. I think I found something else that made Riley laugh. Embarrassing Lucas. I have to find some good ways to do that. Embarrassing Lucas makes Riley laugh, which makes her embarrassed too. It's perfect. Eventually it will get them together. Now I just have to find out what it is that makes Lucas laugh. That will embarrass him...

Lucas's POV:

Wow. That was a LOT of fun! I had the best time of my Life with Riley. I just hope when I come over tomorrow to study with her that Maya doesn't find out what it is that makes me laugh. Ugh. How I HATE those yellow creatures. They're not even real! Ugh... I need to find Maya's weakness... Hmm... You know, I saw her making weird faces at the camera earlier... Maybe I should try taking her picture in Photobooth? Tomorrow's struts session will be a lot of Laughing for sure. Oh, and signs on people's backs... Hmm... That sounds like Farkle.

At Riley's House The Next Day (Saturday):

"Oh, hey Lucas! What's up?" Oh no... She's wearing those creatures slippers.

"Those are interesting shoes..." I say, worried...

"Yeah, they even make noise when I step if I step hard enough. Want to hear it?" NO.

"Nah, I've heard that noise a lot in my life." NO.

"Are you sure? It's kinda funny!" KINDA! NO!

"Nah... I'm not a big fan of... THOSE creatures."

"Why not! Would you prefer my horse ones?" She asked... Much better.

"Yeah... Oh, and if you have a horse shirt too..." I say hopeful.

"Do you have something against these cute yellow creatures?"

"Yes. I got bit by one when I was younger and it hurt. Out of every farm animal it's the only thing that's ever bit me."

"I didn't know that these lived on farms?" She asked.

"We had them at home." I responded.

"Alright. Here, while I get changed play with this. It makes noise and it WONT bite you. I promise. If it does... Then I'll take care of it." She squeezed it.

"Quack Quack!" HAHAHA! NOOOO! HOW DARE YOU!

"Lucas?" She asked

"Yes Riley?" She squeezed it once more. "HAHAHA!" She smiled very largely. NO SHE FOUND MY WEAKNESS!

"I'm calling Maya." NO! "And I'm keeping these shoes on. And shirt. Oh, and I have just the thing." She went to her room to call Maya. NO! I HATE Rubber Ducks. Those things are the WORST. I have to think of a tongue twister about ducks...

"Donald Duck Dove Down Deep!" I don't know. It worked.

"I'm going to get you... You owe me after yesterday." She has a rubber duck hat, with a yellow duck shirt, rubber duck pajama pants, rubber duck socks and rubber duck shoes that quack. Plus a rubber duck in her free hand that's not quacking her hat. OH NO.

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!" I heard four for every step she took. NO! HAHAHA! LIFES NOT FAIR! WHERES HER DAD AT?! Oh great. Now she has her computer up. SHE HAS A QUACKING NOISE ON HER COMPUTER?! NO! HAHAHA HAHAHA NOT HAHAHA FAIR! HAHAHA!

"Lucas, it's time you feel my pain from yesterday! Maya's coming with everything I have two, so you get twice the pain. It's going to be wonderful!" NO! NO NO NO! LIFE STINKS!

"What do I get for doing this?" HAHAHA! THIS ISNT FAIR!

"You get to laugh and watch me and Maya have fun." Then she giggled a little.

"Seash-AHAHAHA! NOT FAIR!" I try to frown but I can't while laughing.

"Yes it is. You did it to me yesterday, and it was your idea, so this is my revenge.

"WHY?! HAHAHA!"

"Because." Oh No. Not this game.

"Because HAHAHA! Why?! HAHAHA!"

"Because she said so!" Maya came in with all kinds of yellow. It turned her words into quack noises after she talked, and she had face paint to go along with everything Riley had. This is going to be a long... Long... Day... HAHAHA! WAH.

Riley's POV:

"I didn't know that these lived on a farm?" I asked him referring to the ducks. Why doesn't he want to hear my duck slippers? Everybody else thinks there cute.

"We had them at home." He responded. Hmm... This should do the trick.

"Alright, here. While I get changed play with this. It makes noise and it won't bite you. If it does, I'll take care of it." I thought about saying I'll kiss you where it hurts, but... That seemed odd. I squeeze the duck and he started to laugh... AHA! I did it! I was right. It's his laughing weakness. Cheers to my duck pajama outfit!

"Lucas?" I ask trying to see his reaction. I squeeze it again and I hear him laughing. I get a big smile. "I'm calling Maya." I decide to tell Maya she was right, and I head up the stairs, and bring back all kinds of silly duck stuff. Lucas, I SHALL GET MY REVENGE!

"I'm going to get you. You owe me after yesterday." Revenge attack! I quack everything duck I have all at once and he goes into a laughing frenzy. He was SO embarrassed! He was blushing and was really red. He went into baby position where he holds his knees to his chest, and it was so funny how embarrassed he was. He tried to get me to laugh, but I was too busy quacking everything (and so was Maya) that he just couldn't turn the tide. He was just blushing and so embarrassed, it was funny.

2 And A Half Hours Later:

HAHA! I HAVE GOTTEN MY REVENGE! 2 and a half hours of quacking later I have finally gotten my revenge on Lucas from yesterday. It only took me 12 hours to get it too. Strike quick and fast. Then, take a nap from exhaustion from embarrassing your crush.

Maya's POV:

It's funny how Riley is trying to hide her crush like Lucas doesn't know and Vice Versa. Did they forget that they told each other?! I see the look in Riley's eyes. It's a look of a crush. Not quite a love but a crush. It's so clear in her eyes... It's almost like you can see little hearts flying around in there. Lucas? That's a different story. I don't know how he sleeps at night. All I see in his eyes is love whenever he even glimpses Riley. He's like the good guy in a good book who you want to root for who never wins. Or do they always win? I don't know because I don't read those kind of books until the end. Still... I don't know. I don't want Cory to destroy him, but I don't want Riley hurt either. They are one of those couples like you see on TV and you root for them. I just... They're my best friends. As much as I feel conflicted about this, I shouldn't be, and I'm really not. I know what's best is for them to stay together, get through it, go through the ups and downs. I'm starting to sound like Cory aren't I? Um... That's odd. I should just help them out like a good friend. Except for times like this. Embarrassing Lucas in front of his crush is fun! Just like it was embarrassing Riley in front of her crush yesterday. These kind of moments are why they are a perfect couple. They know each other so well, they trust each other, and they can make each other laugh and happy. It's one of those Aw... Kinds of moments, just like last night was. The whole Hotel California setup by Lucas was perfect. They always have some new adventure or something new to do, and it's always them working together and defending each other and themselves to get through it. I never would've thought that they would be as good as they are, but sometimes, even when something doesn't necessarily look good "on paper" it doesn't mean it won't turn out. I have high hopes for these two. I don't think they'll disappoint either.

Lucas's POV:

I look at Riley and it's like nothing is wrong. Even when she's embarrassing me. In front of her. For two hours. Normally, I would care. But she's having fun! It's hard to tell your crush she can't have fun making fun of you. I don't even care that I'm being embarrassed. By a girl. Maybe it's because of yesterday. Probably. You know, nothing seems as bad as getting embarrassed by your crush, but it's so much easier to tolerate just because it's like she doesn't care. Ah... She stopped? Aw... She's tired. I didn't even notice. She's been asleep for how long? About... 15 minutes? Ah... She's so... Cute. I guess that Farkle is the only other guy in the world with a good taste in girls... I just want to kiss her again... Should I?!

"Do it you idiot! Kiss her!" Maya whispered. "You've seen all those cowboys and Indians movies, the guy always kisses the girl. Do it. Or are you scared. Does the little Cowboy feel scared about kissing his crush?!" Ugh.

"Maya aren't you asleep? Also, I don't think those are cowboy and Indian movies you watch. They could be, but I doubt it." (I haven't seen any. Sorry for those who don't think of that as funny, I meant it to be humorous)

"Nope. I'm not going to sleep until I get what I want. A little peck is all. Don't worry. I won't tell, and she won't know." Should I?

"Fine. Are you watching?" I look over at her and her eyes are closed...

"Yes I'm watching. Kiss her you little-" I had to. I saw Riley fall asleep for real, I could tell by her face, and she was real calm. I wanted to. Oh. and I wanted to not have to deal with Maya's freaky ness. "Good boy. I saw that." She smiled and Riley must have been Awake because she smiled and her lips were moving and the spot I kissed her was really tingly because she was moving it, and she tried to spread my kiss all over her face. She likes me. Oh, and I like her too. What's odd is that we haven't even started studying yet. You know what, I'm with Riley. I'll take a little nap.

Riley's POV:

Ah... I can hear you Lucas! I can't say that though. "Fine. Are you watching?" Then I didn't hear anything. Maybe he was just imagining Maya's voice. I don't care as long as he... AH... That felt so calm, and peaceful and... Warm and gentle. That's another thing I like about him. He kisses so perfect and it's so smooth and... Blissful. That's the word. It's only right. I should kiss him back too. Give him a couple minutes to relax, and then kiss him.

Around 5 Minutes Later

There. Now, it's his turn. Slow, and calm, and peaceful. Just like what he did to you.

"Riley. I'm proud of you." I heard a fake Maya say. Ugh... Thank you, but I don't need any distractions. "Right. I'm sorry. Go ahead." She said. I just took it really slow, and I gave him a perfect kiss on his forehead, just like he did my cheek. It was perfect, just how I wanted it to be. You know... I'm not opposed to a relationship at all, but even if he doesn't want to go that fast, as long as I keep getting treated like this, then I'm all for not having one too...


	15. A Special Chapter

Alright, so because this is the 15th Chapter, and I have gotten 5,000 lovely viewers, and this has been up for 10 days now, and the new episode just came out (I do these last) I have decided to make this a very special chapter. So, I'll keep this as short as possible. Here we go! Also, all of this is in Lucas's POV.

After their naps:

"I feel... Wet on my forehead." I accidentally say out loud. Why is Riley trying hard not to laugh? Eh, whatever. I got to kiss her when she was asleep. I hope she was asleep.

"I got to pay you back with that too." Wait... She knew? She was awake? Ugh... At least I got... RILEY KISSED ME?! While I was ASLEEP?! Aw! "Who knew that you were so romantically capable." She made me blush. Her eyes still weren't open though.

"So... Are we ever going to study?" I ask, referring to why I came here in the first place.

"What Native American displacement was lead by President Andrew Jackson?"

"Trail of Tears."

"Who was the president who ended the Cold War?"

"Reagan."

"Name the three major facts we need to know about Roosevelt."

"Was president for most of WWII, president during Great Depression and created many welfare programs including Social Security."

"See Lucas, we already know everything. Now let's go back to sleep and dream about kissing each other and being in love?" Aw... Riley. You asked for it.

"Why dream about it, when it can become a reality?" I ask

"Because waking up is too difficult..." Haha! POOR GIRL!

"Alright... If you say so." 1... 2... Hey, she's starting to think! 3... 4... "No Fair! It was my idea! I should get to kiss you!" She kissed me first. WAH. Not fair.

"Alright, catch me." Ugh...

"I thought you said you were tired?"

"Not anymore!" Ugh... So... Energetic... I'm... Tired... ZZZ...ZZZ...ZZZZ... "Lucas? Are you asleep?" Come on... Work! HAHA! She took her duck slippers off! That means she's coming closer. "You look so cute when you sleep. Like there's nothing wrong in the world... I wish I looked like that." Aw... Riley! "Should I? I don't know..." Come on! Do it! I want to owe you one! I have to get you for one anyways. Why not two. "Nah... I can't. I don't want him to fall too behind in our game... But he should let me win... But I don't want him to... Oh I don't know. He found out last time... But I want to! But... Okay... Good me wins." She said giving up in her battle vs herself.

"Aha!" I say, jumping up, catching her, and kissing her instead. "Good you may have won the battle, but good me won the fight." Then she kisses me before I can get out of the way.

"So does that mean that I'm winning the war? I'm up 3-2!" She cheers running away in her duck slippers to her bedroom, which is past her dad which means I'm not going over there.

"Riley? I see your awake. How did your study session go?" Dad asked her.

"Great, but I need my book. I didn't know the answer to something." Horrible excuse Riley... Haha! Oh well.

"What is it? Maybe I can help?" Of course he can. He's the teacher.

"Alright. What was Sputnik?" Oh... I get it. Still bad by Riley, because he will catch her lying..,

"It was the first Spacecraft that was launched into space. Sent out by the Russians." I knew that!

"No, I know that! What did it do? I thought America landed on the moon first."

"Huh. Good question. You don't need to know it for the test so don't worry about it."

"Dad! I'm a curious nerd. Please help me. Let me get my book to look it up.

"Wouldn't your phone be better?" HAHA that's funny Mr. Matthews.

"Yeah, but that's in my room too." HAHAHA! Now, time to pretend you're waking up.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about in here?" I ask very sleepily.

"I was trying to get my book or phone from my room so that I could study with you when you woke up." Nice Improv Riley! I see how you got Juliet.

"Oh, I don't see what's wrong with it... Mr. Matthews is that all she was asking?" He seemed baffled. Kind of surprised.

"Didn't you know that's what she wanted?" Haha oh... I can play this well.

"No... I was asleep. Just like Riley said." I said sleepily still.

"Alright, well I guess it's about time you woke up anyways, so I'm not sorry, but yes Riley, go get your book and phone, and come right back down. Lucas, stay down here."

"Alright." We said at the same time. She copied back with a Jinx, but I am too tired.

"Haha, I think Lucas is still tired Riley." Yes! Our game worked. Great scene.

Alright, time to get my review guide out... Ah yes... Easy. Easy. Easy. Easy. I'll ask Riley. Easy. Easy. Easy. I'll ask Riley. Easy. Easy. Easy. Easy. Easy. Easy. I'll ask Riley. Easy. Easy. Easy. Easy. So, if this is the test, I'd get a 17/20 right now. Wow. Not bad. Now, time to write down all these answers.

5 Minutes Later:

"Hey, you're back." I say, still remembering our kissing game, but now knowing her dad is paying attention. I'll get her when she least expects it.

"Yes. Yes I... How did you get that done so fast?!" She asked.

"Haha, It's really easy. There were only three I have to ask you." She smiled.

"Alright. Go." She's like she's tutoring me. It's kinda nice actually.

"16th President."

"Lincoln! Really?" Haha... Oops.

"Lee surrendered his army at this place, which was not a battle."

"Appomattox Courthouse? Did you pay any attention during Civil War unit?"

"No." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh you... What's the last one. What days were Gettysburg?" Hmm...

"Nope. It is... Who were the generals at Gettysburg. I thought it was Grant and Lee, but that was Appomattox."

"I know Meade was from the North. I don't remember everybody on the south but I do remember Lee and Pickett." I write that down. "So I have a question for you. Ready?"

"I guess..."

"Who captained the Bonhomme Richard during the 1770s?" Oh, I know that.

"John Paul Jones. The Irish guy. I think he was Irish, but I know it was John Paul Jones."

"Alright, so then who was the guy who fought on the lakes in Michigan during the War of 1812?"

"Oliver Hazard Perry. Did you flip them?" I ask.

"Yeah... Oops. So, check my answers." She asked of me. I went through them all and found only one mistake.

"Um... Riley?" It was actually kind of funny.

"Yes?"

"You missed another one. See if you can find it. It's only one more." I tried to hold back a laugh.

"I can't find it. Where is it?"

"Uncle Toms Cabin?" I suggested.

"Wait... If it wasn't Tom Sawyer than who was it?" HAHA Yes. She said that Tom Sawyer wrote Uncle Toms Cabin. I had to laugh a little.

"Does Harriet Tubman ring a bell?" She laughed and quickly corrected her mistake.

"Hey! No making fun of me! I'm checking your answers!" She exclaimed. This was fun.

"HAHA YOU MISSED ONE!" I gave her a frowny face, and she stopped.

"Which one?" I don't remember missing any.

"I'm pretty sure that the president of Congress when they signed the Declaration of Independence was not me." Wait?! WHAT?! She's laughing at me... WAH.

"Did I really put that?!" She's got to be kidding...

"Nope!" She smiled big. "But you were still wrong!" Aw darn.

"What did I put?"

"George Washington." Huh?

"Why did I put Washington? It's clearly Hancock... Huh."

"Yup. Your welcome. Also, you did put my name for the date." She said smiling. As she gave me my paper back, I snuck a kiss in. AHA!

"3-3! Tie game!" She's pouting.

"Not Fair! I was helping you." Every time I get a point she thinks it's not fair...

"It's fair. I can score too. Plus, I thanked you for helping me." She frowned disappointed I tied the game.

"Okaaaaay..." She says slowing with a sad face. "I guess that means... I should get a FREE point because your reasoning is unfair." Huh?!

"If you get a point, for me helping you, why don't I get a point for you helping me?" Hmm...

"Fine. Only one free point. From now on, you have to kiss me to score." I say.

"Deal! As long as I'm in the lead. 4-3 Me!" She seems happy. Good, I did my job.

"Alright... So... We are done studying... What do we do for the next... 2 hours?" Hmm...

"Guess the number?" Eh... Riley makes anything fun.

"Sure"

"Alright, here's a piece for you and one for me. No cheating. You start at one." 1.

"Alright, 1."

"1 or 2?" 2.

"Two."

"1-3." 3.

"Three." Darn

"1-4" 4.

"Four." Dang.

"1-5?" 5.

"Five. Come on. Try harder.

"Alright. 1-10." 9. Good-

"Nine... Really? 1-25."

"Alright." Yes, if she goes farther it's harder for me, but she still has to guess right. Come on 19.

"19. Try 1-99" WHAT?! She's cheating. But HOW?!

"Alright." I write 77, but erase it to look like 11.

"It was 77, but then when you erased it it became 11." Huh?

"Not Fair! Give me a chance!" I said

"Fine. If you can guess it between 1-100 You kiss me. If you can't, I win, and I want a kiss." WAH! Fine...

"Alright..." She writes down 100, but erases a number.

"It's ten." She smiles.

"You're wrong. Come here!" Huh?

"Then what was it?" I asked

"It was 70." HUH?

"Fine... Deal is a deal. Plus, I like you anyways." I say, as I let her kiss me and go up 5-3 in our little game. I don't know what to do now...

"So... What's next?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. Let's just see what the world has in store for you. And me. And us.

"Lucas! It's..." Cory walked right in. "Was I... Interrupting?" He asked

"No, sir." I responded

"Alright. I want to talk with you. It's important, so if you're not studying, come with me."

"Riley, I'll be right back. Keep the books out. I want to keep studying when I get back."

"That might be a good idea. Keep in mind, there's 30 questions on the test, so keep practicing while I'm talking with Lucas. I'll quiz you when were done." Her dad said as he took me to his office. I had a feeling like this wasn't for something bad though. Hmm...

"So, Lucas... I want to drag this out as much as I can... So, if you want to ask me anything, go right ahead." Do I want to ask him something?

"Nope. The only thing I really want to know is if this is good or bad."

"It's good. Don't worry. Hold on, I have to get her mom real quick." He's leaving the room after saying what he told me is good?! This is awkward...

"So... Lucas, I want you to read this. Her father still can't say this to you, because he's... Well... Cory a little help here?"

"A little worried and scared. But I want her to experience the world." He smiled. "Go ahead. Read it. Me, Topanga and Riley unknowingly signed it. I told her it was an engagement card so I could surprise her too." They both smiled. I guess I'm reading this...

"Dear Lucas, I'm sorry I took so long to be able to do this. I'm just really worried for my daughter, and you know that. While you probably think this is some bad letter I wrote to you about your grade or something else, it's not. It's good. Lucas, after seeing you and Riley at the dance on Friday, and maybe even before then, I knew you were a good kid. I just... Don't know how I am supposed to handle these types of things. You know, teenage girls are kind of hard to work with." I kinda laughed at that. I hope not! "Now, while I do have some expectations for you, I think those can wait. I want her to explore the world, and I think I've taught her everything I can as a father. She still has a little ways to go, but I think you can handle it. Yes, I said you." My eyes got big. I can't believe this! "So..." As much as I hate to do this was crossed out. HAHA! I laughed at that.

"Told you he would laugh if I crossed it out."

"Yeah, that's kind of funny." I kept reading the note.

"What Cory MEANS to say is, that I think he's ready to accept everything that's happening and that she's growing up. He sees you two kissing and laughing and having fun together, and I think he realizes that every good story has a beginning, middle and end. We, think it's about time that you and Riley start a new story. Assuming she's okay with it-which we think she is- as a couple." WHAT?! I CANT BELIEVE THIS! I NEVER! Hold it together... "I know you feel like crying a little bit here, so you can if you want. We know where you're at." Some small water drops began to form in my eyes. I had to wipe them with my shirt. "I know you may have your ups and downs, just like her dad and I did when we were younger, but there's always a reason for everything. We know your an awesome kid, and while you are VERY lucky to have Riley, well, frankly were happy with you in her life." Wow. This is crazy. The writing changes back to Cory's. "So, as hard as things may seem sometimes, you always have us, Maya, and each other to get through the good and bad. And don't forget about your teachers including me! Things might be hard at first, but it only gets easier the more time that passes."

FLASHBACK- (This is the discussion that Cory and Topanga had while Lucas was on his way to the Dance) Not In The Note:

"Cory, are you ready to do this? I know this seems hard to you."

"You know what. I guess I am. It is hard, but sometimes you gotta learn to love the world you're living in (Bon Jovi lyrics!) and the world is slowly turning into Riley's world."

"Don't cry... You're ready for this, and you're still her dad and she loves you more than him, and she lives here. She's not going anywhere for a LONG time."

"I know, but just not being the only boy in her life..."

"Honey... You haven't been in a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes. What about Farkle? What about Shawn? What about all her nerdy geeky classmates (I'm typing this section while watching the new episode. Sorry!) or any of her regular other classmates. You can't protect her from the good boys. Unless she'll end up with a bad one." Cory realized Topanga was right, so he wrote and then signed the note when Lucas got to the house.

BACK TO LUCAS READING THE NOTE:

"Anyways, flip this over. I want to keep writing stuff to delay this." HA! I laugh again as I flip the note over.

"Told you that would work."

"Yeah yeah. I guess you can't be wrong every time." I laugh at that too.

"Oh just you wait Lucas. You'll be the same way in ten years." True... True...

"Okay, I got to the back. If you're still reading this, then thank you. Now, I have some agreements to ask of you first, so give the paper back to me, Cory, sir, Mr. Matthews, or any other name you would like to call me, so that I can finally get this over with because this is probably starting to kill me by now." I laugh even more as I pass the note back to him

"Alright. First, always ask me first before her when and if you can go on a date."

"Deal." I wait, knowing he's not done.

"You are invited over to friend activities, but if it is a family gathering or event, do not be romantic because it's embarrassing to me." I laughed.

"Alright, deal."

"Next, as for friend activities, be as romantic as you want, just as long as all clothing is on at all times unless permission is granted from me and only me, and you must have some supervisor, Maya counts.

"Deal. I'm too young for that anyways, and so is she. Don't worry."

"Finally, and most importantly, you MUST, and I mean MUST, care for her with all your heart, protect her from any boys, help her when she needs it, and be friendly at all times. Never hurt my girl, because no matter what she's still my girl, even if you guys get married."

"Deal! Oh, and I think I see another one." Topanga sneaks a peak.

"Would you mind telling us what that last one you added without me knowing is honey?" Topanga had a sarcastic smile.

"Fine, fine. I said if you ever need any help, come to me and not her because I am a guy so I can help you better." Topanga smacked him playfully on the arm.

"I AM a girl and I know my daughter really well, by the way, so you might want to consider me too." Topanga told me.

"Alright. Well, I think it's time. Honey, since I don't want you mad, how about you do the honors."

"Alright. I think it's about time you called us... Um... Something less formal?"

"Mr. or Mrs. Matthews?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Mr. Matthews said.

"Well, I guess it's time. Assuming it's okay with her, we would be okay if you and Riley were in a relationship as long as you follow our rules. If you don't, we won't say what will happen, but neither of you will like it. Okay?"

"Sounds great Mr. Matthews! Thank you!"

"Alright, go get Riley. We need to do this all over again with her. Bring Maya in too if she's still there."

"I think Maya left while we were asleep... Also, I will." I went to go get my now hopefully soon to be girlfriend. Wow. That feels odd.

"Oh, hey Maya your back."

"Yeah, I am. So, what's up?" Maya asked.

"Well! you two are needed in your dad's office. It's very important and he wants you in there now. I'll wait here."

"Wait... You're staying here? After dad talked to you? That's a first."

"Yes it is, now go, or he might change his mind. And he also said no duck slippers!" With that, Riley intentionally put on her duck slippers making me laugh, and she went into her dad's office. Now time to study while I wait. I put in my headphones, put my iPod on shuffle... Hmm... Imagine. Good song. John Lennon... (Lucas studies as his iPod just keeps shuffling songs. After about fifteen minutes he is getting a little worried.)

Why are they still in there?

"LUCAS ANSWER YOUR STUPID PHONE ALREADY!" Maya yelled right in my ear after taking out my headphones.

"Why answer my phone? Your right here..."

"Ugh. Do I have to drag you back in there?"

"Oh, I'm needed in there again?" I didn't know...

"Yes, dummy. What did you think. The girl who's had a crush on you since the first minute you lived here was going to turn you down?! Don't make me drag you Cowboy!" Oh, she doesn't need to.

"Hey! I never said you could drag me!" Maya said complaining.

"Cowboys drag people when they walk don't they?" I asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure they don't." Maya said, while I laughed.

"I would know better than you, because according to you I'm a cowboy."

"Then you doing this only proves it."

"So you want me to keep going? Alright."

"No... Fine, you're not a cowboy, just let me stand up!"

"Say that again when I say go." I take out my camera on my phone. "Go."

"Lucas Friar, you are not a cowboy anymore." Good enough.

"Say the date."

"Saturday. March 21st." (That's a date in 2015)

"Good enough." I say, ending the recording. So I let Maya stand up.

"Never. EVER."

"Only if you don't call me Cowboy. Ever."

"Fine... Because your her crush." I smile. Then, I guess it was time.

"So... I heard you want me back in here?" I smiled, then Riley let out a long breath.

"Yes, come on in." Her mom responded.

"Okay, so..." Why am I here?

"Well, she signed the paper, meaning there's only one thing left for you to do." Her dad said. Oh right, I gotta ask her... To be... My... Girl...friend... Girlfriend. Wow.

"Well, I won't draw this one out like I did our first kiss..." She laughs a little as her parents just smile. "But I will say I really wasn't prepared for this." Maya rolls her eyes. "So, even though this may seem boring and plain and unoriginal, and I have no props to help me," She just smiles.

"You don't need them." Her mom and her say at the same time.

"I guess it's about time we continue this adventure of ours. I think it's about time I asked you this too. Riley..." (Whispers to Cory) Should I use last name too?

"Nope. Riley is fine for this." He smiles.

"Alright. Riley, I'd like to ask you to... Be my girlfriend." Everybody in the room smiles, including her dad who cries a little.

"Oh what the heck, I won't drag this out either, of course! Dad? Permission for Isle?" What does Isle mean?

"Sure. I won't let that ruin your moment." Wow. He came around. It only took 15 chapters, but he did. (HEY! LUCAS JUST BROKE THE WALL! UGH IM GOING TO GET HIM FOR THAT!)

"Lucas... I like you." She says giving me a hug. I'm kinda disappointed she didn't kiss me or tell me she loves me. Maybe she's just saving that for another time. (THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR BREAKING THE WALL FRIAR!)

"That's not what Isle means Lucas. Don't worry. She's probably just shy." Cory said. Then what does it mean? I love you?

"Oh, it's alright. You didn't see her on the first day did you? The sub?"

"Haha no... What happened?"

"How about we let Maya take that. She would know Better than anyone else.

"True..."

"Hey! Why can't I tell an embarrassing story!"

"Fine. You go next, then Maya's choice.

"Awesome. I have the perfect choice." Oh no... Not the ducks. Please?!

Alright guys, I gave you a long, very eventful happy chapter. No complaining about how the flashbacks will be tomorrow's chapter. There's the Subway one, then there's what Lucas believes to be the Duck story, and then whatever Maya chooses which will probably embarrass both of them in some way. My idea for that is... Well... I know what it is, but can't tell you. So, with that, I hope you enjoyed the first 15 chapters and I got another 5 to go before Part 2 of the what appears to be a Trilogy will debut! So, have a nice day, and don't expect anything early tomorrow please.


	16. Flashback!

Hey guys, so I just had a very odd encounter as I was posting Chapter 15 the first time. Note: I posted it late yesterday, so if you did not see it, do go back and read it as it is central to the plot in this chapter, and explains why they are doing flashbacks. Also, it's a very important chapter in the trilogy in general, and the most important chapter of this particular part. So, please, before you continue reading this chapter, if you did not read Chapter 15 last night or today, please do that NOW! Anyways, back to my story. You see, I needed to go outside of my hotel room to update chapters, and keep in mind it's pitch black out where I was staying, and a skunk almost sprayed me. Thus, I am in a better hotel, meaning more updates! So, check more often! Now that I have told you to read Chapter 15, if you have, continue on. This is all in General POV.

"Okay, so we were riding the sub on Sunday, and it was just like a normal sub ride, until Riley spotted some quote cute boy end quote sitting by himself. Riley looked... Flustered, and when I asked her a question she was talking really fast and looked scared, so I asked her if she needed help with something, and she said that she did. So, I went through a long story that resulted in a breakup with Lucas, after being in a relationship for like 10 seconds..." Maya pauses for a second and looks up to see Lucas and Riley amused to hear her perspective. "So, then I pushed Riley onto Lucas's lap, and she couldn't say anything other than Hi because she was too busy staring at him, and then some old woman came up to her and said something about her butt." Lucas and Riley laughed at the last part. "What! I saw her pat her behind twice. I'm pretty sure-" Lucas and Riley are laughing hysterically.

"Okay, we get the point, she wanted to sit in Riley's spot." Cory said.

"Dad, you just made something so hilarious so... Not funny." Riley stated.

"Anyways, keep going. This is kind of interesting." Lucas added.

"Then Riley acted like her saying hi to Lucas was great-" Maya is interrupted by Riley

"Hey! At the time that was good. That was before I learned how to talk to boys!" Riley defended.

"True. No expectations. But, you still didn't do great. You just did great for yourself." Riley looked sad. "Anyways, I pushed her again, except this time instead of Lucas saving her, he was lazy and didn't, and so she instead went flying right into the big women who took Riley's spot. Then the women said something about a gift or something." Lucas laughed.

"She said something like This is for you and set Riley on my lap again." Lucas corrected.

"Then, as she was leaving, she was in such a dreamy state that she knocked over some guys briefcase and ran into somebody holding a drink." Maya finished.

"Really? I didn't see that. Interesting. Great job Maya!" Lucas started snapping.

"Yay! Great job Maya! My turn!" Riley was excited to tell her parents about Lucas and their Rubber Ducks story earlier in the day.

"So it all started this morning. I wanted to get Revenge on Lucas for his idea yesterday. Mom, Lucas's idea was to say tongue twisters for most of the dance to get me to laugh. Anyways, I was doing some thinking, and I thought of some things that Lucas might laugh at. I finally decided that today I was going to try Rubber Ducks, so I put on my rubber duck slippers, and Lucas questioned my choice in footwear." Lucas blushed at that.

"Lucas, for future reference, never do that." Cory pointed out.

"Yeah. That's why he's still here." Topanga puts on a sarcastic smile.

"Anyways, Lucas is the first person I've ever met that hasn't wanted to hear the duck sound come from my slippers. So, I was getting ready to accommodate him like a good host would by getting on my horse ones instead. I thought that would be something Lucas might like. Then, all of a sudden, I had a brave change of heart. I figured it was worth a shot to see if Lucas would laugh at the sound of a rubber duck. So, after Lucas lied about a couple of things regarding ducks, I ended up getting a rubber duck, and I squeezed it twice for him and he started laughing. Then, I squeezed it again after he stopped laughing, and I knew I had found his weakness. Then, I got changed into all my duck stuff and after he said a horrible duck tongue twister, he finally agreed to give in peacefully, so instead I agreed that for every question that Lucas got wrong when we studied, he would have to listen to the quacking noises." Lucas was entertained and embarrassed at the same time. He found Riley's lie quite realistic. "Then he asked me what he would get from doing this and I said he gets to watch us have fun making him laugh. Despite the fact that he only got three wrong, that left a lot of time afterwards to quack at him, so once we finished our review guides and took our naps, I invited Maya over and we quacked at him for a long long time. The end." Everyone snapped for her, and then it was Maya's turn.

"Alright. My turn. Saving the best for last. I'll go first, then Riley, then Lucas."

"What are you doing?" Riley asked.

"Haha, oh you'll see." Maya smirked.

"So, I was on the Subway with Lucas and Riley, and they were staring at each other, and neither of them knew it."

"HEY!" They both said. "Wait, what?" They both said again.

"Anyways, I was talking to you, Mr. Matthews, and then you two (points to Riley and Lucas) made fun of me, so, I had to embarrass you guys."

"Oh great. I know what this is..." Lucas said

"Yup. So do I. Keep going, Maya."

"So, I said something about Riley and Lucas on the train. While I was talking to you, I didn't think about what I had said, so I was kind of worried when I saw them talking. So, I watched them for a minute, and there it was. I got to see it. I took a picture of it for you, and well, that's all I know. Riley, you're turn to explain the same story I did!" They all snapped for Maya.

"Alright, so I was daydreaming about how wonderful school was going to be that day. I figured somebody would ask me to the dance at some point, even if it were one of Farkle's friends. So, I then thought about how awesome it would be if Lucas were to take me, and Farkle were to go with Maya."

"Hey! Don't mention me and Farkle in YOUR first kiss moment." Lucas laughed a little

"Fine. So, I was awakened by Maya and Lucas talking about something. Probably Farkle, and next thing I knew, Maya tattled on me. She said Remember when you were on the train that one time, well, Riley was right when she said I didn't like anyone. Little did she know, that she was referring to a time when I forgot to tell Lucas a secret, so... He asked me about what my secret was, and it was that I liked him. Lucas? Want to finish?"

"Sure. I get the easy part! Basically, what we did was we each mentioned moments and memories that we shared and I said something like well you had your moment, so I want to have mine, and then I kissed her. For the first time." Everybody snapped for them.

"What do you mean the first time?" Topanga asked.

"Oh, you see, they've kissed more than once." Cory said.

"Yup. I counted... Three times I think?" Lucas said.

"I'm not counting past five, but I have three too." Riley said.

"Well, I know about the dance and the first one... What was the third?" Cory asked.

"Today." Riley and Lucas said at the same time.

"Well, get used to it. There's going to be a lot of it honey." Topanga told her husband

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, I want to make sure you guys are actually studying. So, take this quick 5 question quiz for me." All 3 take the quiz and ace it in around 2 minutes. "Fine fine... I'll stop bugging you." Cory continues.

"So, shall I get my Rubber Duck slippers back on?" Riley asks with a smile on her face.

"Oh no...!" Lucas runs from Riley. "Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Matthews!" Lucas yells on his way out, as Riley chases him.

"Get Back Here! I just want to hear you laugh!" Riley yells at Lucas who runs quite a bit faster in just socks.

"Simon said stop to Sally!" Lucas yelled as Riley was laughing.

"NOT FAIR! I'm going to get you for that!" Riley yelled back to Lucas, chasing him all around her house. Then she got tired, and decided to just relax and color with Auggie. Lucas, still scared that she was going to chase him around in her duck slippers hid in the living room. He saw Riley and was still a little afraid, but he could take it. He just couldn't take Maya doing it.

"Hey." Lucas said to Riley, Riley smiled.

"Hey. So... Now that that's done with, well... What's next?"

"You mean... For us?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to do now. Where we go from here."

"Well... I guess we have to find out at some point. It might even be a little bit more complicated than looking it up too." Lucas responded

"So, when do we start? I mean, I know we technically started today, but... I mean when do we start with this whole relationship thing? Riley asked

"Well, I guess with this." Lucas says kissing her as Riley giggles.

"Aw... So... Are things basically going to be the same as they were before?"

"Yeah, except more... Outward, and dates, and stuff."

"Uh huh. Dates... Heh Heh Heh..." Riley responds kind of scared.

"Yeah? What about it?" Lucas asks relatively unaffected.

"Doesn't that scare you?"

"Nah. We can get through it all. It's only been a week and we managed to go from not talking to each other to making each other laugh, and from your dad hating me as a boy, to approving us being a couple, and from us learning each other's names to going to the dance and kissing each other three times. I'm sure we will do just fine." Lucas comforted.

"Alright... I believe you. And I trust you." Riley says, relatively seriously considering her generally bubbly personality.

"Good, because I'm the same way with you. Now, what should we do right now?"

"I'm a little hungry. Shall we get some food?" Riley asked.

"Sure. Here, or somewhere else?" Lucas asked.

"Mom? What are you making for food tonight?"

"I was thinking a Beef Pasty. It sounds good." Riley looks confused.

"Oh, they are. I had those a lot in Texas. If you need help with anything let me know." Lucas said while Riley looked at him with a mixed look of surprise and amazement.

"I don't even know what that IS!" Riley exclaimed.

"You'll like it. It has Beef, Potatoes, Carrots, Rutabaga and sometimes onions." Riley looked intrigued as Lucas described her food. She was licking her lips and had a growing smile.

"MOM! HURRY IT UP! I WANT TO TRY THIS THING!" Riley yelled.

"It will go faster if you come help!" Riley was so hungry she just wanted to eat and was willing to do anything to eat sooner.

"Lucas, come on! Let's help mom so we can eat faster!" Riley says dragging Lucas into the kitchen. Lucas just laughs at Riley's girly antics.

"I said I would help! And how are you dragging me? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Nope! Hurry! I need food!" Riley exclaims

"It will go faster if you let me walk?"

"Fine. Just hurry." Riley agrees and let's Lucas up.

"Race ya!" Lucas challenges Riley to a race.

"Nah... I don't want to trip and fall."

"Alright. Neither do I. Good point." Lucas adds as they hold hands together and enter the kitchen.


	17. Riley is Wrong?

Hello fellow readers! I hope you had an excellent weekend! Now, I hope to help that happen or keep it going with another update, so here we go! I'm almost done with this part of the what I believe to be Trilogy. I'm planning on going 20 chapters with this, and I am on 17 already! WOW. As always, I love reviews, follows, favorites and readers! Thanks everyone! Anyways, here we go! P.S If any politicians or political hopefuls or anybody into politics is reading this, I'm sorry if you find this harsh. I don't mean to criticize, and I hope you understand that, I'm just trying to lighten the mood with the game at the table.

Riley's POV:

"Hey honey, I really love your food today. It's really good!" Dad exclaims not knowing that it wasn't all moms cooking.

"Good, honey. I'm glad you like your daughters food better than your wife's." Mom retorted.

"Oh... Haha... Oops. I do like it though. I like the ingredients. They all blend really well." He said.

"Well thanks! All five of us worked together and I think it turned out great." When I say 5 I mean Me, Lucas, Mom, Auggie and Maya.

"Sure did. This is some good stuff and I don't even know what's in it!" Dad added

"Well mom made the beef, I did the carrots, Lucas did the potatoes, Auggie did the rutabaga and Maya took care of the onions." I responded.

"Huh. Interesting. What exactly is this root a bagel stuff?" We all laughed at him.

"It has nothing to do with bagels daddy!" Auggie responded.

"It's a Swedish turnip. It's a common ingredient in lots of Scandinavian dishes, and was also commonly used in Europe during WWII in all three countries. Want to tell dad which three countries they are Auggie?" OH I KNOW THIS! Aw... She called on him.

"Germany, France and England!" Auggie answered correctly. Wow, he's smart.

"Wow. You're a smart fella." Dad told Auggie. Maya and I ate really fast because we were super hungry like we always are.

"Lucas, you eat so... Normally. It's odd when you're at a table with two girls who eat fast, and three people who eat slow." Dad mentioned.

"I don't eat slow daddy! I'm going to eat as fast as Riley when I'm older." Auggie said, this time, incorrectly.

"Neither do I, but I don't eat fast either. I'd consider myself relatively normal speed." Mom tried to defend herself.

"Well, I'm just used to it. I was never really rushed as a kid to eat. Always had a lot of time for breakfast and dinner as long as I could get it." Lucas said... Ah... My boyfriend... His eyes... His nose... His smile... His...

"Riley?" Dad asked something about me! Ah!

"The answer is yes." Lucas gave me a silly face and Maya just laughed.

"Huh? That's a new one." Mom said surprised for some reason.

"Alright, well can I have your checkbook? Maybe i can finally get some of my tax refund money back they owe me." What in the... I guess I'll play along.

"I'm sorry Mr. Matthews but we can't control that. I can only go as fast as I'm allowed to, and the city of New York is a month behind." Lucas was just laughing hysterically while Maya was kind of surprised.

"Huh? How do you know that? You just said you can't control that."

"Oh, I have my ways of finding things out, just like my father does." Then everybody else including mom was laughing. Woo HOO! Mission accomplished.

"I see... I see... You are a good politician. When are you up for reelection?" Hmm... I'll try this.

"Every two years which puts me at next November's election sir." Dad even looked impressed.

"So what are your views on the new law requiring seat belts?" Dad asked making something up and playing along.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, because I'm a rich politician who has bodyguards and is always being bribed." Dad broke character and laughed.

"Haha alright, fine you win. Nice job. That was great." Dad said.

"Thank you, but I still make more money in one month than you do in a year, and that's without my pension included." I continued.

"Heh, that's true, but teachers do get pensions. Also, wouldn't that be a good chance to enhance your voting market?"

"Yes, it would be, but my voting market is generally focused on the average rich civilian. New York is a city full of rich people, and I don't have to choose my own voter market because I have enough money to pay people to do it for me!" I add as everybody laughs. It was good to see a table full of happy people.

"Do you want to be an actress?" Lucas asked me.

"I have thought about it, but I'm not the glamour, always being watched, always in the public eye type of person. I mean, I'd rather just do if for fun like Romeo and Juliet." I respond.

"A teacher, lawyer, actress, and Lucas's future profession (She doesn't know about the Vet thing). Sure seems to be well set up." Maya remarked.

"Woah, there Maya. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm only in eighth grade!" I reminded Maya. Why does she think Lucas and I are going to be together for life?

"Yeah... Uh huh. Just trying to cover yourself. Well, I will be waiting here in 15 years, and when you have a child together, I will be waiting right here to tell you I was right." Really?

"Um... Maya, please don't bring up children yet. I don't need to year about my daughter having a kid. Also, you won't be here in 15 years. You'll be successful too." Dad responded

"Well, we shall see." Maya said as everyone finished their food.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" I asked, almost sounding bored.

"Well, we could..." Lucas tried to respond. Ah... I could daydream about Lucas.

"Relax. Just sit and talk. Do you have any other homework you could do together?" Maya!

"That's what I was going to say." Lucas gave a sad face to Maya.

"I have Math still. You?"

"I have got Science. So... Work on it together?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. My room?"

"Alright. Sounds good." He responded.

"Just keep your-" Yada yada.

"Door open dad... I know..."

"Well, if you don't..." Blah blah

"I know... It will be open. Nothing will happen but homework dad..." I assured him as I went up to the room. Lucas and I got our assignment sheets out. "Alright, you first?"

"I guess... If you want." Lucas said.

"Oh... You guys are on periodic table symbols? This stuff is easy!" Wow. Glad he's going first.

"Really? Alright, what's K?" Haha nice try.

"Potassium."

"Alright, NA?" Hmm...

"Sodium." This is easy!

"Coppers is what?"

"Lucas, are you paying any attention in class?" I asked to joke with him.

"Well you see..." Haha I knew it.

"Aw... Too busy thinking about me. Okay, it's a Friday. Next time, no free pass though. Plus, you have to help me with math." That's a bad deal, but it's worth it.

"Yes... Okay, deal." I smile.

"Oh, and I want to see how many you can actually do. Try as many as you can." I ask to see how good he is. Turns out, not bad. Just... Not good.

"Alright... Out of 15 questions you got... 5 wrong, and I helped you with three, so I'll say 8 wrong. That's more than half." He looked disappointed.

"I'm not a nerd!" Lucas is so cute when he tries to defend himself wrongly. "Thanks, but not fair!" Oops. I guess I said that.

"Okay, so why do you think Copper is CO?" I ask

"It starts with CO..." I laugh at his rookie mistake. "What! It's fair!"

"Fine. Copper is CU." He looks confused.

"Okay? What else?" Hmm...

"Why do you think Boron is BO?" I ask him.

"Well if Beryllium is B, then-"

"What if it's not?" He looks confused again. "Beryllium is BE. Boron is B." He gives an oh... Expression.

Lucas's POV:

Wow. This is sad. My girlfriend is doing so much better than me in science. It's not fair! All it is is random letters and Riley's acting like its important or something. She's being nerdy. It's good that she knows this stuff, but... It's embarrassing that she does and I don't.

"Alright, you also missed Iron." Really? It should clearly be I! "Why do you think it's I?" WAH. I don't like science.

"Because Iron starts with-" Why does she cut me off so much with this stuff! I only said Iron starts with.

"It's not what it starts with though. I get it. It's confusing to you. Boys aren't as good at science. Alright... if I told you Iron was not I, what do you think is." Hmm... This is better.

"Iodine!" I exclaim actually knowing the right answer. She smiled! Yay!

"Finally. Now, Silver and Gold. They are both odd, because S is a different element. Any guess which one?" Now see, she makes this so much easier. Give me the symbol and let me name the element.

"Sulfur." I say, and she smiles and gives me a thumbs up again. I like when she does that. It's cute.

"What is?" She asks... Oops. "Me saying you're right?" Uh huh. She giggles.

"So, what are Silver and Gold then?" I ask.

"Let me look... Silver is..." Her dad came up to check on us.

"Silver is AU, Gold is AG." Her dad said.

"Haha! Dad is actually wrong. You flipped them." Her dad played it off.

"So how are things going? Are you two learning anything?" He asked.

"Me, no. Him, I hope so." Riley answered.

"I am! See!" Her dad looks at my sheet.

"I see a lot of them you got wrong. Then Riley gave you the answer and you changed them. Of course, I would have gotten most of these wrong too... Who knew Iron was FE?" He said I KNOW RIGHT?!

"Exactly. You're daughter is just really smart. She knew. I said it was Ir." He laughed.

"That was my guess too..." He whispered to me. SEE RILEY! I'm not the only non-nerd!

"Alright, I do want to make sure learning is happening though. What's Mesopotamiam?"

"That's not an element dad!" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley... No helping next time. How many elements have 3 letters in their name?" Hmm... I have no idea, but he wouldn't ask it if it were some.

"Three?" I ask, really unsure. "WRONG!" Riley exclaims. Of course.

"Alright, if he's wrong, how many are there?" Yeah... Like I thought.

"Zero. It's impossible-" Haha! Cut off! Feel my pain.

"You, need to go and relearn this I guess. You weren't close. Lucas, you were wrong, but nice guess. It's four." Riley looked beyond surprised.

"WHAT?! But I'm a Nerd! I know this stuff! I'm... I'm... I'm bad at this! NO!" Haha how she overreacts to missing one question.

"At least you still know History. See! Who was the 15th president." I asked her to make her feel better about herself.

"Lincoln?" No... She knows this. I shake my head. "Taft? Filmore? Cleveland? Eisenhower? Grant?" Huh? There's something wrong.

"Wow... I'm... I'm shocked. Where is Riley Matthews?" I asked, referring to her lack of knowledge in history for the first time ever.

"What do you mean! I'm right here silly!" At least she's still bubbly.

"Good to see your still here, but where is your nerdy mind at?" She looked sad.

"What- What do you mean? I'm not... I'm not... A Nerd anymore?!" Oh no... Great...

"Okay, prove to me you are. Name as many states as you can." I ask, this should be simple.

"New York, New Jersey, North Dakota, South Dakota, Turkey, Italy, China-" Huh?

"Turkey is a State? Italy? China?! Even Maya knows China is a country."

"I HEARD THAT LUCAS!" She said running up here. Oh yippee. This is fun. It's a party.

"Riley? Are you okay?" Maya asked.

"No. My braininess is gone. I'm not a nerd anymore." Riley started crying. Sigh. Oh well.

"Lucas! Do something!" Maya yelled. I-I-I

"I can't. I already tried and it just made it worse."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Maya yelled while whispering as to not get any attention.

"It started when her dad asked her a question neither of us knew. Then she was somehow effected, and she complained she wasn't nerdy."

"So how did you try and help her?" She asked.

"You seem I asked her to name as many states as she could. She named 4 right before she came up with bad answers." Maya looked scared like she was watching a horror movie.

"What do you mean? She gave bad answers?" Maya asked

"She said Turkey, Italy and China were all states." I informed Maya of the situation.

"Uh oh. That's not good... That's... This is serious. This is..." Maya was freaking out, so I ran downstairs to get her mom and dad.

"Um... There's something wrong with Riley..." I explained.

"What do you mean... Something wrong?" Her mom asked.

"You see, when you asked her the question about the periodic table..."

"Oh the one about the 3 letter elements?" Mr. Matthews responded.

"Yes, that upset her. Then something I can't explain happened to her, and she's... Well... Not the same Riley that I know and love anymore." I told him, accidentally saying love.

"What do you mean? She's not the same girl. And did you say LOVE?" Yes yes... It was an accident.

"No time for that. I asked her to name the United States, and this is a quote. She said New York, New Jersey, North Dakota, South Dakota, Turkey, Italy, China." Her parents are confused.

"My daughter, in eighth grade, who gets all As and has her whole life, who aced her state and global geography quizzes, just told you that China, Italy and Turkey were states?" I had to nod slowly.

"We better go see what's up honey." Cory said as he ran upstairs. Maya only confirmed our suspicions.

"Argentina, New Mexico, New Spain, Madrid, Alaska, Peal Harbor..." Huh? Maya was shaking her head.

"How can you only name ONE World War II battle! New Spain isn't even a place! Mr. Matthews, you need to fix this." Maya said getting teary. "You need to fix your daughter, his girlfriend, and my best friend. My NERDY best friend." Maya and Riley are just crying not knowing what to do, her parents looked stunned, and I have no idea what in the world to think at this point. I have a feeling either that I'm going to need to stay for awhile, or leave soon. I'm just not sure which.

Sorry for the really late chapter, I was just really busy today, and I was trying to watch the TCAs and Fox's sound wouldn't work on the hotels TV, so I spent a lot of time I should have and would have normally been typing trying to find a stream, but I couldn't after too long looking. So, sorry guys! I MIGHT have another chapter tomorrow, but my cottage doesn't have Wi-Fi, so don't expect anything. Thanks! As always, please Review and Follow and Favorite and, of course keep reading! Also, as I mentioned last chapter, Please read Chapter 15! It's a really important chapter, it's kind of long, and as the title says, it's special! That as well as Chapter 12 (Which isn't as important as others) are quite a bit below my expectations for views, so PLEASE read chapter 15 if you didn't already. Thank you! Have A Nice Day!


	18. Nerdophobia?

So... Next episode on Friday looks like it might have some Riley/Lucas stuff in it... I so can't wait! But I do have to remember to change the fact that I said she's taking Spanish when it's French... Anyways, here we go!

Flashback to last chapter:

"Mr. Matthews, you need to fix this." Maya said getting teary. "You need to fix your daughter, his girlfriend, and my best friend. My NERDY best friend." Maya and Riley are just crying not knowing what to do, her parents looked stunned, and Lucas has no idea what in the world to think at this point.

End Flashback

Lucas's POV:

The world has turned upside down. Is the apocalypse here? My super smart nerdy girlfriend is... Now... Not smart. Lucas to earth- Please fix this!

Riley's POV:

"What's WRONG with me?! I can't even answer a HISTORY question right! I just studied with Lucas! Today! This is horrible! I miss being the nerdy geeky type. It suited me, and I fit it pretty well. But NOW, I'm... Dumb! I'm stupid! I'm not smart! I'm... Unsmart. Is that even a word?! Would REAL Riley say that's a word? I don't know what to do if this keeps going. This is the biggest funk I've been in in my life!

"Alright, Riley, there's something wrong with you. I'm going to give you a test, alone, and if you don't do good, then I'm doing something else." Dad said. Oh no. I had to follow him into the office.

"Riley, you have 15 minutes to complete this test. Check your answers as many times as you need to. Nobody will bother you, not even Lucas, Maya, or me. Your time starts now." I'm just alone in this office taking a test on a Sunday afternoon. Wow. Alright, let's get started.

John F. Kennedy's initials are... J.K?

This man was a monopolist who owned Standard Oil. Andrew Carnegie?

This man started Ford Motor Company. William Clay Ford?

This women refused to give up her seat on a bus in Alabama. Rosie The Riveter?

This Ohio college was the site of a major civil rights riot. Kent State! Yes! I know one!

This man believed that Civil Rights should be achieved by Any Means Necessary. Oh! I know this! Malcolm X!

Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness according to Thomas Jefferson are what? Unalienable Rights! YAY IM DOING THIS!

How many words are in the Preamble of the Constitution of the U.S? 48! WOO HOO!

"Name as many 13 colonies as possible. New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, Delaware, Pennsylvania, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, Maryland and... New Hampshire! WOO HOO! I think that's right. It FEELS right. Screw the test, I'm happy again!

"Dad! I'm back! As I was doing the test I got better and better, and now... I'm back! I'm alive! I'm free! I'm back to me again! I'm-"

"Alright. Name as many of the states as you can." Challenge Accepted!

"Alright, New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, Delaware, Pennsylvania, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, Maryland, New Hampshire, Alabama, Mississippi, Florida, Louisiana, Texas, Arkansas, Kansas, Missouri, Kentucky, Tennessee, Louisiana, North Dakota, South Dakota, Montana, Wyoming, Idaho, Alaska, Hawaii, New Mexico, Arizona, Nevada, California, Washington, Oregon, West Virginia, Michigan, Ohio, Iowa, Wisconsin, Minnesota, Maine, Colorado... Umm..." ARGH!

"5 More if you want to keep going."

"Dad! Are you KIDDING! Of COURSE I'm going to keep going! I can name all 50! Nobody help me. I can do this. Utah, Oklahoma, Nebraska, Indiana, Illinois. Done.

"Wow." Was all Lucas could say.

"Yeah, welcome back Riley." Maya said as she gave me a hug.

"I think that's a record." Dad said.

"Is everything all set now? She seems fine..." Mom...

"Yes, it is. I'm back! I'm a nerdy geeky girl again!" I'm happy. I'm back! That took an hour out of studying, but, I'm back. "Dad, no more crazy questions." He smiled.

"I'm not promising anything." Of course not.

Lucas's POV:

Wow. I have never heard anybody name all 50 in... 2 Minutes?! Wow. I'm lucky to have a girlfriend like her. She's REALLY smart, and she's back to rambling and being bubbly and happy. She's SO much cuter when she's happy. Note to future self-Keep Riley Happy. Also, I'm going to need some copies of some tests for her...

Maya's POV:

As much as I don't really like nerds because they're too show-offish, there's something about Riley's upbeat personality that's radiant. It makes other people like me happy. When Riley lost her nerdyness, it was like her whole personality changed. It was sad. When she's smart, there's nothing that can make her sad except for her self lack in romance and sometimes her dad. When she's not smart... There's nothing to make her happy again, not even Lucas. Sigh... I'm glad to see my best friend normal and happy again.

Cory's POV:

That was a very nervous experience... I mean, who knew that when she gets something wrong that she's going to be wrong for a whole hour! When she's gone I'm going to have to look it up online or something to see what in the world is happening to my daughter. I'm glad that Lucas is impressed by Riley's knowledge of states. I taught her that in Elementary School! It's wonderful! I'm glad I have a smart girl.

After Lucas Leaves And Riley Goes To Bed:

So... What's this thing called... Let's try searching for Nerds Diseases... Nerdophobia... Sounds interesting... (NOTE: THIS DISEASE IS MADE UP AND IS NOT REAL!) Somebody who is Nerdophobic is someone who is afraid to answer a question wrong. If they do, some patients may lose some of their brain capacity for any amount of time between 15 minutes, and in severe cases 24 hours, however most patients report 1-2 hour loss. Hmm... Just like Riley. This disease is found more common in females, and is triggered by high expectations, or just being smart in general. It is generally found most in 8-10th grade students, but depending on the student symptoms could range from anywhere between 6th and 12th grades, however most students report around 2-4 years of symptoms. Wow. Maybe I should be more careful with what I ask her... Hmm... Now I have to tell her when she gets up that there's no romance allowed in my classroom.

Riley's POV:

Lucas... Ah... What a day. Crazy. Now I just have to deal with dad and not trying too hard to get Lucas. I've finally won. Somehow. I think he won more though, because I didn't really do that much... But... But... It took work from both of us. Plus Maya. Yeah yeah, and dad and mom, sure... Uh huh. Mostly Lucas though... Ah... I should get good dreams tonight.

Middle Of The Night-

"AH!" Oops. I'm glad I closed my mouth. I hope nobody woke up. That was weird. I just had the strangest dream that Lucas and I got in a fight and... And... Eh, it didn't happen. It WONT happen. I won't let it, he won't let it, and my dad DEFINITELY won't let it happen. Ever. I want to dream good dreams. Good dreams about Lucas... Ah... Boyfriend... ZZZ...ZZZ...ZZZ...

Lucas's POV:

Wow. That was surprisingly a really good day. Except for her teasing me with Rubber Ducks! Oh well. It didn't bother her, so... Good. I'm glad I finally feel accomplished. I actually did something. We weren't just... what's it called now... In like? Whatever it is, we actually are... Together. It feels nice. I can actually sleep now in peace without being haunted about her saying no for some reason... Hmm... Ah... Warm bed... ZZZ...ZZZ...ZZZ...

Middle Of The Night-

"AH!" Oh geez, I'm glad I caught myself... Why do I ALWAYS have bad dreams when it comes to Riley? Before today is what that she didn't like me, now it's that it was a lie, what's next? A Fight or something? Argh...

Later In The Night:

Argh! I'm not going to get in a fight with Riley! Ugh... I give up... It's already 5:30 anyways. Plus, with Riley being my GIRLFRIEND now, I have to try even harder on my morning routine... Cologne, deodorant, teeth, shower, gel? Sure, why not. Oh, right, and clothes. I'll start with... Relaxing and eating and getting water for 15 minutes, then take my shower at 5:45-6:00, then from 6:00-6:05 get changed, then from 6:05-6:10 do teeth stuff, then from 6:10-6:20 do cologne, deodorant and gel and all the cosmetic good looking stuff, then leave at 6:30 for Riley's. Perfect. Hey! Why do I think I sound like a girl. That's not cool! Cool up, Lucas! You have to impress Riley, not... Be like her.

Riley's POV:

Ah... My alarm clock all of a sudden doesn't sound so bad. So, time to go through my regular morning routine... La di da do, I feel musical today... La da da, do da Dee, di da do... Ah... I'm ready to start the new day!

About an hour later:

"Alright Riley, I don't want to see any romance in, or outside my classroom, okay?" Dad...

"Yep, I know."

"Alright. Now have a good day, and if you need me..."

"Dad, I know. I have your number, you've said the same thing every day for a while."

"No I haven't! I always change at least one word!" Haha very funny. I'm just going to roll my eyes. "Whatever, have a nice first hour."

"I will!" Do da dat do do dop, shoe be do be do wop, be do be do dop!

"Hey Maya! Heeeeey Luuuucasss!" I tried to say really flirty.

"Hey Riley!" They said at the same time. WAH. He didn't change his hey tone. It's the same.

"So... What's up? Are you guys ready for school?" I asked not knowing what to say.

"Yeah..." They both said. Huh. That's odd.

"Are you two both tired because it's Monday?" They both nod.

"Come on you guys! Be excited! I expect this from Maya, but you too Lucas?"

"I had a hard time falling asleep... I'm tired." Aw... Poor boy.

"Oh. Okay, if you need help falling asleep I'm up until around 9-10..." I tell him.

"Alright, I'll keep it in mind. If I need it." He yawns. Ah... It's easy to admire him when he's not paying as much attention... Aw... He's tired! Ah... Time to start school again... Oh well. Hey! Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I like getting up early! I like school and learning, not getting up for it. Nerds need sleep too!

Well, I just want to post this chapter before midnight, plus I'm kind of in a writers block here, so... Yeah. Sorry about yesterday, there was flooding on all the highways, record rain that we haven't seen here since before any of us reading this were born! I'll try and post another chapter tomorrow (Wednesday Night)! Alright, I'll see you guys later, and PLEASE POST UPDATES YOURSELVES!


	19. What's Next? Lucas's POV

Okay, I've said this a couple of times now, but I really want you guys to read Chapter 15, because it's really important, and I want some actual people to read it. It's probably my favorite chapter and has less readers than any chapter except for the one I just posted a couple minutes ago. So, I don't plan on posting the next chapter until I get at least 100 viewers on the chapter I just posted (Chapter 18) AND until I get 200 viewers on Chapter 15, or unless I can get 30 Reviews or 10 Followers or 10 Favorites. If I get one of those I will post the update. So, I also would like to inform you, I've changed my mind about the sequel. I'm still going to make Chapter 20 the last chapter, just there will be a long chapter 20 (as well as 50,000 word special) and instead I will just do a time jump after Chapter 20. I get my schedule for school on the 23rd and start school on the 2nd, so updates will start coming in slower soon, but I have until then to hopefully get some more updates in. I'm also back from vacation meaning more distractions, but the ability to actually post updates whenever I can. So, sorry for disappointing you all by just making this an authors note, but I wanted to keep this separate than Chapter 18 and I wanted Chapter 20 to be my 50,000 word chapter. So, go back and click on Chapter 15 and Click on Chapter 18 after that. Thank you to everybody who has read, favorited, followed, reviewed and those who have come back and read every update every day! I really appreciate it, which is why I'm just sticking to this story. Let's keep this fandom growing and improving every day! This is one of my favorite shows and I'm happy that they are going to produce a season two! Now, I'll just post a little bit of the actual story so that there was a point in writing this.

Lucas's POV:

I'm so tired! Even being with Riley... I see her watching me and I almost don't know what to think. All I can think about it when I'm going to ask her out. I know her dad said no romance, so when do I do it? Ah... I'm thinking soon.

"Lucas... What are you thinking about?" Riley asked me with Maya right there.

"Right now it's where is Farkle at?" Ah... Covered.

"Oh. He's sick, he's just a little bug, he will be back tomorrow." Poor Farkle... "So, what are you REALLY thinking about?" Darn.

"Well... Now that were together and all... I don't know what to do! I don't know what I have to do next. I've never even had a crush until you, let alone a girlfriend, so I have no idea what to do." I told her honestly.

"Well, it's new to me too. You know, with dad, I'm the same way."

"So... I guess I should ask you this now before we get to your dad's class... It might seem fast but do you want to go on a date?" There's only one problem. I haven't planned anything,

"Sure! Day? Time? Place?" Of course.

"Day... Saturday okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Time?"

"Probably around 2 or 3?" I ask waiting for her approval.

"Alright, good by me. Place?" What do I tell her?

"I'll surprise you. Do you like surprises?" Please work...

"Alright. I'm okay with a surprise." I smiled. Good.

"Sweet. I'll see you in History?" She nodded shyly like she normally does. Ah... Relief.


	20. Graduation and a Preview of Act II

Alright guys! Thanks for completing at least one of my goals by the end of the first act! See! It wasn't that hard was it? So, this is most likely going to break not only the 50,000 word mark, but quite possibly the 55,000 word mark as well, you see, this is going to be the end of Act 1. Now, what I plan on doing is having 3 Acts, Act 1, which is this one, and that describes Middle School, Act 2 which is High School, and Act 3 which is College and Adulthood, so I don't think I'll have to move this up to a T ranking until act 3 if ever! :) I loved reading all your guys updates, and all of my favorite stories updated except for one, oh, and how could I forget! Girl Meets Maya's Mother is by FAR my favorite episode! It has AWESOME Riley/Lucas and Maya/Farkle, Cory and Topanga are HILARIOUS and it's SO funny! I guess I'm starting to get addicted to this show and the cast! I'm starting to Celeb-Crush on Rowan and Sabrina now... Did you guys know that the actor who plays Farkle turned 15 Saturday? I guess him and Sabrina are dating In real life too. Also, does anyone know what Lucas said to Riley in French in the Art room?! I tried for an hour to translate it but couldn't. Anyways, because I'm now obsessed with this show, I wanted to finish off Act 1 for you guys, So, with that great news, I now present to you, the Final Chapter of Act 1- Graduation.

(P.S. Rowan challenged all of us plus her cast mates to do the Ice Bucket challenge on Tumblr/Instagram/Twitter. Anyone doing it?)

Lucas's POV:

Oh my goodness. It's Saturday. I have my first date with Riley today. It is now... 10:00. Good, I still have some time to prepare. Alright, do the same normal morning routine... Grab some mints and plan. I can NOT be late for this. I'm actually okay with the fact that nothing has happened since Monday with us other than homework "dates" and study sessions and things plus our normal pickup with Maya and Farkle. Hopefully we can keep doing that once we get to High School. I still can't believe we are already starting Second Semester this coming week! Wow. Last semester of middle school. It seems like a couple of days ago I was talking to my horses, when it's been... About two weeks? It hasn't felt like 2 weeks with everything that's happened with Riley. She makes me feel so comfortable, and so free, and I can talk to her about anything whenever I need to. If I need somebody to laugh with, ask a homework question, talk about what's bothering me, anything, she's always right there. I'm glad were going to the same high school. All four of us are. Maybe, just maybe, we will have the same classes and teachers and things too! Ah... I don't want to rush anything though. I'm finally starting to adjust to this place. This school, and most importantly, being in a relationship. It's not a lot of work, but that's because I'm with Riley. She doesn't ask for grandiose things, or anything like that, she just expects me to be there for her, just like she is for me, and I like that. It's one of the reasons I love her so much, yeah yeah, I said love, deal with it. The only thing she wants is to be happy, and she knows happiness doesn't come from things, it comes from connecting with friends and family, meeting new people and gaining new experiences. Speaking of new experiences I still have... 2 hours left. Sigh... Maybe I should check my phone. (He gets his phone to see a new message) a new message this early? From Riley?

"Hey, is it okay if we make our plans today earlier or later? I have to go meet somebody at the airport between one and three... Sorry if you made reservations. :(" Nope! I didn't. I don't have to.

"Alright, so what about now? Can you be ready in... A half hour or so?" I ask. Oh wow, a fast reply.

"Sure, I'm already ready. I've been up for a while thinking about what to wear. I hope this works! Can you tell me what were doing?" Nope!

"Alright, I'll see you in like around 15 minutes then? Also, whatever you wear is fine. I'm not wearing anything formal. I'll see you when I get there." Wow. Is she sitting by her phone?

"Come on! Can you tell me what were doing? PLEEEEEASE?" A photo attached with her really cute face. Alright, I concede.

"Alright, fine. I wanted to take you to an informal food place and an activity. Too much? Too little?" I asked. I didn't say I'd concede much!

"That doesn't help much... Can you tell me what your activity is?" Haha! No.

"Alright, just because I know you care and I love..." Wait... I can't say that yet! "I like you. I'll tell you you should wear regular school clothes for it." She's probably scared out of her mind! Poor girl... Can't find something good to wear.

"Okay... You really want to surprise me do you?" Of course!

"Yup. Now, before I get there, I will tell you this. It's something you've probably never done, that I enjoy, but it symbolizes something."

"What does it symbolize?" Of course.

"Trying new things, just like this dating relationship thing is a first for both of us, and our first together." That didn't give it away did it?

"Cool! Sounds great. Now I just have to find some clothes that fit something I've never done before." HAHA This is funny.

"I told you regular school clothes would be fine..."

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't define what regular means. Do you mean like a dress, like a skirt, like yoga pants, jeans, a long sleeve shirt, short sleeve shirt, or a-a SWEATER?! Please don't tell me to wear a sweater!" Why'd she type all that?

"Regular means a shirt that fits the outside weather and pants that fit the outside weather. The rest is your choice. You know what you like to wear." Uh oh.

"Yeah, I know what I like to wear but not on a DATE! Especially with you! I want to impress YOU! I don't want to wear a wedding dress if I'm riding horses!" How in the world...

"First, you already did impress me on multiple levels. Clothing wise, when you wore the dress for our JFK project. Look wise on the sub, and that's just the start. Second, you know I like you no matter what you wear, right?"

"Yeah yeah, I like you no matter what you wear and all that... That still doesn't help me with what to wear." Hmm I guarantee you this will...

"Alright, last resort. Pick out something that you feel comfortable in, that you can move in, and that feels light. If you say you can't find something after that..." I won't finish it.

"If I can't find something than what?" Hmm...

"You don't want me to finish that because you won't like it very much."

"Come on! I have a bunch of stuff I feel comfortable in! That doesn't give me anything to work with." Ugh. Fine.

"Alright, I guess I have to finish this then. Since you can't find something, I'm going to have to find something for you." HA.

"From my own closet or something new?" Um...

"If I don't like anything in your closet, then I guess it will be something new." Darn it! Why did I say that?!

"I hope you find something then. I don't want anything new." Good...

(About 10 Minutes Later)

"Alright, where's your stuff?" I asked her as I went up to her room.

"In my closet, my dresser, and my other storage unit." Huh?

"Wow. Okay, let's start with shirts. Where are they?"

"Right here." Wow. I see her problem. She has too many cute things! Ugh, being a guy is so easy. Thank you universe!

"Okay, um... Here try this." I just picked out some random shirt without looking at it.

"A shirt with flowers on it? Okay..." Yeah... That was awkward.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do, it's just that I don't know why I would be wearing something so... Soft." Ah...

"I like soft things. They feel good on your skin."

"Okay, so I'm assuming you want me to go with yoga pants?" Hmm...

"Sure. Just so their soft." I probably come off as addicted to soft things, but I can't let her wear something rough! That's mean! Plus, it makes it more fun to put my hand on her if it's something soft I'm touching. Like her skin. Ah...

"Lucas! Hello?! What do you think?" She looks cute. Soft... Cuddly... Like a small Teddy Bear.

"You look nice. Do you feel comfortable?" She gave me a big frown.

"Nice? That's it? Maybe I should find something else-" Ugh... Girls are so complicated.

"No, no. No. You look great. Wonderful. Beautiful. Amazing. Gorgeous. Pretty. Cute. Whatever you want." She's at least smiling. That's good.

"Fine... You know, you're cute when you try too hard." Hey!

"I'm not trying too hard!" I defended playfully

"Yes you are. You have to." Grr!

"I don't have to... And I'm not." I said pouting.

"You are and you know it. You're still trying to impress me. How sweet." I'm blushing. Argh!

"Nope." I said with a popping p

"Yup." She copied me! She's popping!

"Hey!" I said frowning.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just kidding. I like that you're so sweet. It's comforting. Shall we get going to whatever activity you're not telling me about?" Fine.

"Yes. Yes we shall. And thank you." I said smiling

"Your welcome. So what are we doing?" She's a persistent one isn't she? I just roll my eyes while she does a cute little face with a super sad frown that makes you feel like you hurt a cute little kitten on it's first birthday.

"Only if you hold my hand first." I can't let her run back home if she doesn't like it!

"Hey! Not fair! I wanted to start that! Fine... Deal. But you have to tell me or I'm letting go." Haha Aw... She's so cute!

"Okay, okay, I'll give. For real. No jokes. Not kidding. We are..." Haha this is funny. It's like were watching a TV show and they're going to commercial.

"I'm letting go in 3..." Ugh fine.

"Okay okay, I thought about taking you to the movies but it seemed boring, and I thought about taking you to a nerd club and I thought..." (He keeps going for 5 minutes)

"Where are we going TODAY! Like right now! You're torturing me!" Riley exclaimed.

"Aw... Poor girl. Maybe this will help you feel better." Perfect. My plan worked. I stalled (get it?) her long enough to get her to our destination. She can't run away now! HAHAHA! I win!

"Is this where were going?" She asks.

"Sure is. You see-" She kissed me? Huh?! That's not what I was expecting. Odd little creature she is. There's nothing like a Riley I've ever seen.

"We are here. I have been waiting for his for an ETERNITY! I'm finally here and I finally know what we are doing!" She cheered happily. Girls are weird.

"Yes yes... Wasn't it worth waiting for?"

"Kind of. I wish I would have known so I could have chosen my clothes faster so I could have gotten ready faster so we could've gotten here faster so we could finally do this, but other than that, it was worth it." She smiled. I just roll my eyes. I'm glad I thought of this. It was pretty original I thought, it was inexpensive, which is nice for a first date, and it seemed fun and enjoyable. Oh, and the best part, is it's something I know REALLY well, which is nice. I can help her, and she likes to learn, so it should be fun.

"So, all you really need to do is hold these things, called the reigns, and this is how you go, this is how you stop, and this is how you turn. Got it?" I showed her how to do everything.

"Yeah, seems easy. Don't they say something like get up or Yeah Ha or something?" HAHAHA That's funny,

"You mean gitty up and yee haw?! In the south they do sometimes." I laughed at her mispronouncing it.

"So, are you ready?" She asked me, I had been getting ready while we talked.

"Yup. Ready to go when you are!"

"Sweet! Gitty up horsey!" She said in a fake southern accent. Ah... She's hysterical.

"So... Was this good or..." She smiled.

"If I could kiss you now, I would. So, yes, it was." I all of a sudden for the first time all day felt almost a sense of relief. I finally felt like I did something good.

"Well, that's good. Isn't horseback riding fun and... Relaxing?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, you just can't tell Maya we did this or she'd either flip out or want to try this herself and go faster than us." I laughed.

"I'll take that challenge. You can tell her. I'll give her until the end of summer to practice." She just shook her head and smiled.

"Yeah, and then she'll say You're On Cowboy! In an even more fake country accent than that was." Haha... Yeah... That will be the day.

(They just talked about life and school and high school and teachers and homework and how smart they were and all that stuff for about an hour until their time was up and it was time for Lunch, where they basically just talked more and ate good food that they both enjoyed. Then, there was the cost.)

"So... Can I see?" Riley asked me about the bill. Nope.

"No..." She was actively engaged in thought.

"Then I'll just give it to you for gratitude." She said. Handing me 20 dollars.

"Nope. I don't need it. Keep it. It's your hard earned money." I responded.

"My mom gave it to me, not dad." I laughed, but she was serious.

"Still, it doesn't mean I'm going to take it? I have an idea, we should give it to your dad!"

"Yeah, but it's yours for this! The horses must have cost something and my dinner alone was like 15 dollars!" Wow. She IS persistent. Again.

"Hmm... Nope." She gave me her cute hurt face again. Hold your ground Lucas!

"Come on... Please! At least let it pay for the horses. That was a lot." She tried pleading.

"The horses were 10 dollars each per hour. We were there for an hour, meaning the TOTAL amount for you was 25 dollars. That's not much."

"Come on! You can still pay the other 5 dollars for me then." Haha she's funny.

"Riley, my family makes 25 dollars an hour. Each. One of them working for an hour paid for this. Your mom probably would have to work for a day to pay for this. That's too much to ask. Especially on a first date." She seemed sad. Poor girl.

"But... But... Wow. You're rich?!" Yup. 50 dollars per hour, 1200 dollars a day, 36,000 per month and 432,000 per year between the 2 of them. Pretty good.

"Uh huh. They had money saved up for if something like you were to happen, college, and future necessities like house/car, etc. First year took care of college, second year took care of house and cars and third year took care of wedding, dates, gifts, and other things I'd need for you." She just did an open mouthed Oh shape.

"So... So... Twenty dollars less is twenty dollars you could use on another one?" Smart girl.

"I have enough for 25 of these, and I'm not even in high school yet. No worries."

"But... But... But... WAH. I'm going to have to tell mom you wouldn't take it." HAHA!

"Better than telling your dad you gave it." I at least got her to laugh.

"Fine. You win this round, but I will win next date." I just shook my head and smiled.

"No you won't. I have a response to everything you could give me."

"My mom calls and says since you didn't take it she's canceling our next date? Dad says that if you don't take it he will give you a bad grade on a test?" Haha those are worst case scenarios.

"Nah, neither of those will happen. Worst case scenario I have a plan that should work." Give her parents a bunch of hundreds and then eventually we will be even again. She will just keep giving me my own money back. Brilliant.

"What plan is that smart one?" Yeah! She called me smart!

"I'm not tellin you wise one." Yes. I'm winning!

"Alright, whatever. Anyways, this was amazing, and I had the best time of my life, but I do have to be home soon." She told me. Aw... Darn.

"Yeah, I get it. Well, I'll walk you back." I told her respectfully.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She said.

"Oh, I want to. Maybe we can talk about a second date on the way?" She smiled really happily and laughed like she did when I first met her.

"I'd love that."

(A couple minutes later)

"So... Are we official? Now that we are going on a second date?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I don't want to rush it you know? No pressure either way."

"I mean, we know we like each other, we've already been on a date, why not?" She has a point.

"The only thing I'm worried about is telling the world. Should we let it out there? All we will be doing is answering all kinds of questions and all that jazz."

"We don't have to. Just between us. You, me, Maya, dad and maybe Farkle."

"Alright, if your dad flips out tell him that we don't have to do it."

"I'm sure he won't. Anyways, thanks so much, it was perfect and I loved it."

"I had a lot of fun too. I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Matthews?" I asked her.

"Of course, Mr. Friar." She responded formally. As I sent her off with a hug and a kiss. Ah... What a date. I can't wait for next time.

(They end up going on more similar dates, with Lucas taking her golfing, to a petting farm, a zoo, and a nice local park. As part of a project assigned by Mr. Matthews they end up doing some community service work together, along with Maya and Farkle who's relationship is slowly coming along themselves. Mr. Matthews is becoming more and more open to the fact that his daughter, Riley is actually dating a boy, and he's happy that they are still together. As of a couple months later, Lucas has done absolutely nothing to hurt Riley except for surprise her, and give her parents money that would come back to him for the dates. Riley and Lucas still have a lot left to do together however, even with how well their relationship went in Middle School. They now had to endure many more dances, social gatherings, much more homework, and of course, going into a bigger school with challenges much bigger than middle school ahead.)

"Middle School is only the first step, in part of a large staircase all of you will go through over the course of your lives. It's not only the beginning of your journey, but it's something where you can look back and enjoy all the friends, family, and personal moments you all shared with each other. At John Quincey Adams Middle School, we hope you achieved everything you wanted to, and we hope you took on everything we had to offer you, and took away all the lessons we had to offer. While you may not remember the math problems on the homework sheet you did in September, we hope you never forget the activities and friends you made here as they will help you out along the way. With that, we shall now hand out the diplomas." (She reads of a few names) "Lucas Friar" (People clap, and a few more names are read.) "Maya Hart." (People cheer and a few more names are read) "Riley Matthews" (Her parents cheer for her and she smiles) "Farkle Mincus." (The three others cheer for him, plus his nerdy friends. Finally the last name is read.) "Alfonso Zumali." (He walks across the stage, and they all graduate from JQA Middle School. Hugs are seen all around the auditorium and then, there's the four besties, Riley, Lucas, Farkle and Maya. Not only are they going to have to take on High School, but they all will have to take on a whole new world. Little did they know, it would all start sooner than they hoped.)

So guys, I know all of it was in either 3rd Person (General) POV or Lucas's, and it does seem rushed at the end, but it wasn't, it just seemed really boring to me to type up a whole extra scene that was really pointless in the grand scheme of things. So, with that, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed Chapter 1, and I will now give you a Preview of Chapter 21, which is the first Chapter in Act II- High School

Chapter 21 will be called Trials and Tribulations. I'll give you a generic overview of some key moments from the whole second act: (Double spacing means new scene.)

"Lucas are you crazy!" Riley said. Lucas seemed worried. For the first time ever, Riley was yelling at him. "Don't do that! That's mean! Treat others how you want to be treated. Remember when dad told us that last year?"

"Yes, I do." He said, still scared out of his wits.

"You don't know what could be happening in her life, maybe her dad just died. You don't know that!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"DAD! NO! What's happened! Why me world?!" My mom was there to comfort me, but Riley was still stuck in school for another couple of hours. I couldn't believe I had to go through this without her. I don't know what I can do. I need to talk to Riley. I need to let my feelings out. This is the scariest moment of my life.

"Mom? Dad? Lucas? Farkle? Maya? Hello?! Somebody has to be home! It's 5:00 on a Saturday! Hello?" I step on something. I thought I heard a little bit of a held back scream.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD! YOU GUYS! You scared the living day lights out of me!"

"Hey Farkle, what's going on?" I asked the poor boy. Him and Maya had just had a little disagreement. "It's nothing. Just... Maya. I like her. How did you do so well with Riley?" He asked me. "Well, I just got lucky. Farkle, if you need help I can help you. Maya's been sad lately too." This was a low point, even for Farkle. He needed some cheering up. "Here, I've got an idea."

"Mrs. Matthews? I have to tell you something. It's really important, and I need you right now." I told her. I still can't believe what had happened.

"Are you okay honey?" I cried into her shoulder.

"It's my mom... She's... She's... She's not feeling well and the doctors said it's bad. They sent her home, and I've been scared ever since. They said there's nothing they can do."

"Riley are you ready for this? This is a big step for you. Do you think you can handle the pressure of doing something so big?" My dad asked.

"Of course dad! You saw how I did in Romeo and Juliet! I can handle this." Dad seemed to believe me.

"Of course you can. Your my daughter. Go out there and make us and your friends proud of you, okay?"

"Right. I will." I gave dad a smile. This might just be my big break.

"Oh my goodness Maya! I'm so excited for you! This is going to be great!" I told her. I had been friends with her since I fell for Riley on the sub a couple years back. Now, she was my 2nd best friend, tied with Farkle.

"I know right! I'm... I don't even know what to say! To have somebody recognize me like this is... It's a huge deal! Thank you SO much guys for making me do this."

"Of course Maya. Anything for our best friends." Farkle added, hugging Maya.

"So, Lucas, we can still see each other right? Just not as much?" I ask hoping for the best.

"Of course Riley! Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I won't be able to see you! It's less than the amount of time I spent at school, and it's great for my resume and college apps." I'm glad to see him caring about the future.

"Oh good. You know, I'm happy for you. It's good to see that one of my dad's projects inspired you to do more."

"Of course. You know, I'm just glad he's liked me. I'm lucky that he gave me a chance."

"I'm sure he's glad he did." I responded giving Lucas a kiss on his first day.

"Farkle? I've been meaning to talk to you for a while. I was thinking. Maybe you could do me a little favor."

"Hold it right there! Put your hands up and don't move a muscle in your body." Huh?

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect him. I don't want some random street stranger hurting MY best friend." Ugh, I need to ask him out soon.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Ugh. This dudes a fighter. Uh oh. I remember him. This isn't good.

Flashback:

(Not the Flashback- This is a new scene)

"Lucas! Stop it! I want to know for real!" She's still really persistent. Just like in Middle School. Ah... Good ole JQA Middle School.

"Well, I told you, you do. There's not much more to it than that, oh and winning games, but that's something you don't control."

"Oh come on! I'm out of ideas for your birthday gift! Just... Tell me what you want."

"The only thing I want is something that I have right now. You. Oh, and maybe a happy birthday kiss." I had to add that. I love when she kisses me. It makes me feel good.

"That's it?! No new books, or music, or anything else?" Hmm... That gives me an idea.

"Actually, there is one thing." I told her.

"Anything realistic?" She said.

"Of course it is. I want you to..."

So, those scenes were not in order, and some of them may appear together in one chapter, may only appear in a deleted scenes or bloopers portion, or may have a couple of changed words or quotes. Anyways guys, I hope that gives you something to look forward to in the future, and I hope that you keep reading even as school starts back up for some of you, and for me really soon! Thanks for reading act one! I love all you guys! :)


	21. Trials And Tribulations (Act II Chap 1)

Thank you all so much for the reviews and support for this story! I'll start by answering the review from BluRock (Guest) and the fact that Sabrina posted on Instagram along with a photo of her and Corey "Happy birthday to my wittle freckle. The most talented boy + the friend who always brightens up my day just by saying one word. You're 15! I hope you have a perfect day. Love you, see you soon xx coreyfogelmanis" I don't think that's something she would say to Peyton Meyer. Just my guess. So, yeah. That's why I think they're together. As for Peyton and Rowan... Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen. Of course, Riley and Lucas, well we all know how that one ends, see episode 20. Anyways, with that, I will begin Act II with Chapter 21: Trials and Tribulations.

Riley's POV:

Ah... Summer. A time of flowers, sun, no homework, and most importantly, free time. Yes yes, I love school, but even Riley needs a break! Ah...

"Hey, so did you hear about Lucas?" Huh?

"Yeah, I hope I know who my boyfriend is dad." I just roll my eyes.

"Riley, I'm talking about his summer project, aren't you excited for him?" Huh?

"Um... He didn't tell me about it yet?" Um...

"No... Wha-What is it?" I'm scared. "Is-Is... Is he-" I start crying thinking the worst.

"No, no. If I knew he was doing that, he would be dead by now and we would be going to his funeral." Phew. Good.

"Daaad! So can you tell me what he's doing?" My phone rings Hotel California. It's Lucas!

"Hey Riley!" Ah... His voice.

"Hey Lucas! What's up?"

"Well, did your dad tell you yet?" Uh...

"No... About what?"

"About my summer plan?" Oh...

"No... Why? What is it?" Im scared.

"Well, you see, I'm going to do some community service and help out the Humane Society. You know, with my goal of becoming a vet?" Ah... Cool

"So, Lucas, we can still see each other right? Just not as much?" I ask hoping for the best.

"Of course Riley! Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I won't be able to see you! It's less than the amount of time I spent at school, and it's great for my resume and college apps." I'm glad to see him caring about the future.

"Oh good. You know, I'm happy for you. It's good to see that one of my dad's projects inspired you to do more."

"Of course. You know, I'm just glad he's liked me. I'm lucky that he gave me a chance."

"I'm sure he's glad he did." I responded giving Lucas a kiss through the phone.

"You know, I could really go for a real one right about now." Of course he can.

"We shall see after you finish your services today." I respond.

"Aw... You're staring to make me regret this." Haha

"Do you want another one?"

"Of course! Come on! Please!" Fine... I blew him another kiss through the phone.

"Yay! Okay! I'll see you later! Bye Riley!" He hung up. WAH. I actually wanted to tell him.

"So... Dad, what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

Lucas's POV:

"Hey Farkle, what's going on?" I asked the poor boy. Him and Maya had just had a little disagreement. Am I the only one who thinks they would be a perfect couple?

"It's nothing. Just... Maya. I like her. How did you do so well with Riley?"

"Well, I just got lucky. Farkle, if you need help I can help you. Maya's been sad lately too." This was a low point, even for Farkle. He needed some cheering up. "Here, I've got an idea." This is going to be brilliant! Wait... Will it? It might be too hard for him. Hmm... I'll just say I forgot the plan while I was at work.

"Eh... I don't know. Maybe I should just see what happens. Maybe I should just apologize."

"Maybe. We shall see what happens when you and Riley are done siting and acting. Oh, and don't steal my kiss this time, alright?" I had to add in. Good ole Romeo and Juliet.

"Haha no worries about stealing kisses. We aren't even acting. We are taking a practice ACT test." Huh. Alright.

"Oh. A test in summer?! I thought you two were the smart ones."

"Haha oh, I thought you were smarter than you are." Hey!

"Not fair!" I said playfully.

"Resorting to flirting, eh?" Ugh-Wait... What?

"Riley says that all the time!"

"Riley says what all the time?" Heh heh. Run!

"Guys I have to go. Good luck on your tests! Bye!" Phew.

"Lucas! Don't you want a kiss?" Ugh... I can't... I can't. Must ignore... Riley. "I know you can hear me!" No I can't. I have earbuds! Woot! Hey! I've got an idea!

Maya's POV:

"Mrs. Matthews? I have to tell you something. It's really important, and I need you right now." I told her. I still can't believe what had happened. Any time one of your parents is going through something like this it's just devastating.

"Are you okay honey?" I cried into her shoulder. Yes, Maya Hart, the one who never cries, is. I'm just as shocked as anyone else.

"It's my mom... She's... She's... She's not feeling well and the doctors said it's bad. They sent her home, and I've been scared ever since. They said there's nothing they can do."

"Maya, I... Is your mom okay?" I nodded.

"She's okay, but she's not good. She didn't even go in for work! We might be behind on our house payments and who knows what else! I don't know what I would do!"

"If you ever need anything, support wise, even money, ask us. I'm sure Lucas and Farkle would be willing to help, you know how rich both their families are."

"But my mom won't accept help! She's too busy worrying about things!"

"Well, I don't know what we can really do. What do you want me to do? Have you talked to Farkle?" Oh goodness no... Not Farkle... Oh my goodness I forgot about that with everything else going on! Wow. Today is a bad crying day for me.

"I got an an argument with him. He said my mom would be fine, when... When... I can't get my hopes up. Next thing I know I'm thinking she's great and happy and then she's gone. Then what? It leaves me worse off than before!"

"Maya... Maybe we should start with us both talking to Farkle. I'll go with you and help you. I know he means a lot to you, Maya. I'm here to help."

"That's great, but... He's... He's busy. All the time. He's doing practice ACTing which is weird, and he's also practicing SATting. I didn't even know SATting was a word!" She's laughing. "What's so funny?"

"He's doing practice tests. They're called the ACT and SAT. You have to take them in a couple more years. Riley's taking a practice session with Farkle right now. You can go with me when I pick them up. Then all of us can go pick up Lucas."

"What about Mr. Matthews?" I asked, kind of relieved I could at least fix ONE problem.

"Well, he has to finish up a couple of things at JQA first so that he can move to the high school next year." Did he tell us he's going with us? Oh wait, yes. He did.

"Oh. Alright. So how much time do we have before we have to go pick up Riley and Farkle?"

"About... 25 minutes, house is yours except for Auggie. Auggie is my boy." Haha

"Of course. In fact, is he doing anything?"

"Not really. He might be watching TV... You can ask him. Just don't make him do something he doesn't want to do."

"Of course not." So I went to Auggies room and watched TV with him for a little while.

Topanga's POV:

Wow. What is up with Maya? The first week of summer she's already found out her mom is sick bad and Farkle got into an argument with her. I just know we need to be there for our friend while she deals with everything. I hear her and Auggie laughing. Good. That should help cheer her up. Maybe I should make her Pizza too. Or order it. I like that better.

Farkle's POV:

"Not Fair!" Why is Lucas sounding like Riley?

"Resorting to Flirting I see..." I tried to budge him.

"Riley says that all the time!" I know that. Haha! Wow. This is awkward.

"Riley says what all the time?" HAHA Poor Lucas. Oh well, at least I get entertainment for free.

"I have to go. Bye! Good luck on your tests!" Why doesn't he just understand it's a practice ACT and SAT! Ugh.

"Lucas! Don't you want a kiss?! I know you can hear me!" Riley says.

"I don't think he can." I told her sadly.

"Wah. All I came down here for was to give him a kiss! I didn't have to meet you for another 15 minutes!" She said.

"Well, sometimes guys can be... Fools. I know that myself." I can't resist telling Riley everything, for some reason her happiness makes me spill.

"What does that mean?"

"You see... Maya told me about her mom..." Riley looked confused. Oh good grief.

"What do you mean? Her mom is fine and dandy!" Oh wonderful.

"Oh great, now you're talking like Lucas?! I thought him talking like you was enough."

"Okay, first, what did I say that makes me sound like Lucas. Second, why do you say Lucas sounds like me, and third, what's up with Maya?"

"Question one, Fine and Dandy is not something you would say." She blushes. "Second, Lucas said Not Fair! In a pouty voice like you do." She blushed even more. "Finally, Maya's story is much longer."

"Well, we have 15 minutes. I want to know." Alright. (Farkle tells Riley everything about Maya's mom. How she has Breast Cancer, how she's terminal as of right now, and how Farkle saying everything will be okay made Maya mad.) "Wow... She... She..."

"Riley? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Farkle, thanks for talking to me about this. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" She asks, knowing how much I like Maya.

"Well, I just want her to be happy. Just like you are with Lucas."

"Aw... Here. I'm going to write something down. Do NOT whatever you do, tell Maya I'm telling you this." Riley gave me a piece of paper, and wrote. "You two love each other. She's only like that because she loves you just as much as you love her." On the back she wrote "I 3 Maya and wrote Farkle & Maya in cursive, going vertically. It makes my heart beat again, and it gives me shivers. If it weren't Riley giving it to me, I wouldn't believe what the paper said, but since she wrote it, anything is fair game to Farkle's World. Ah... Perfect timing. Time to start the tests.

Maya's POV:

La la la la, la la la la, Riley's World! La la la la, la la la la, Auggies world! Farkle loves his goldfish, and Maya too, that's, Lucas's World! I don't know. Just something totally random I wish was true. Maybe my mom being okay could exist in Maya's world. Too bad we live in the REAL World. The one where Farkle's don't like Maya's, Moms can die of cancer and best friends are too busy to hang out during the summer because they're taking a test. That, my friends is the real world.

"Alright Maya, time to go!" Aw... I was having fun with Auggie. I actually had my mind off mom and Farkle for a little while. I was so busy watching Sesame Street!

"Alright. I'll be right there." I'm not ready. I'm Maya Hart. I don't need a boy in my life. I need Riley, and her parents and my mom. Oh, alright! And Farkle and Lucas...

As they get to the Humane Society to pick up Lucas:

"Hey! Where's Farkle and Riley?" Lucas asked.

"We haven't gotten there yet. How was your first day?" I asked him.

"Boring, it was just intros and stuff. Still cool though. I got to play with a couple of animals."

"Sweet! So, I need your help with something." I tell him

"Alright, I'm here."

"Well, you see... I made a huge mistake, and... Well... I don't know how to fix it."

"Okay? What is this mistake?"

"You see... Farkle told me that everything was going to be okay with my mom, when we all know it's not." Lucas gave a confused look. Right- he doesn't know. (She explains the situation)

"Hmm... Interesting. So, I think you are both wrong here." Odd. "If he knew your mom was going to did from this, then he never should have said it's going to be okay." Wait. I never told him did I? I just told her she was sick! OH NO...

"Lucas... I'm sorry, but I never told him about the cancer, at the time I didn't know. I just knew she was sick and it was bad."

"Okay, so... That conflict was unavoidable, however it could have been made much easier had you given him a chance to respond. Remember Riley's disagreement with me?" Oh goodness. I never got his side!

"I remember it, but I don't get what the big deal was."

(Flashback: General POV:)

"Lucas are you crazy!" Riley said. Lucas seemed worried. For the first time ever, Riley was yelling at him. "Don't do that! That's mean! Treat others how you want to be treated. Remember when dad told us that earlier this year?"

"Yes, I do." He said, still scared out of his wits.

"You don't know what could be happening in her life, maybe her dad just died. You don't know that!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just... I get offended easily!"

"Lucas- you probably made her feel bad, and you're a very bad bucket dipper." Lucas was sad that Riley had even used bucket dipper. It was a word he heard a lot back in Texas.

"Riley, I'm sorry. Can we be done with this?"

"Sure, just next time try to be more of a bucket FILLer." The mention of that just made Lucas drop to his knees and cry. He never could have imagined the day RILEY told him to do that. Maybe someone back in Texas, but not in New York. Especially his new girlfriend. "Lucas, are you okay?" Riley asked, trying to be nice.

"No, but I get your point. Sometimes people don't try to be mean but they are anyways." Now Riley was feeling sad too, but she had to act tough because her dad was coming.

(End Flashback. P.S Her dad didn't even see her, he was too busy celebrating his teacher of the month award)

"Really? That's why you guys were so mad at each other?"

"Not mad, but disappointed in, yes. Anyways, we each talked to each other about it, and it led to a resolution, not another new conflict. In other words, next time, tell him, don't run a away from your problems."

"That sounds like child advice Lucas."

"It is. Of course, some people don't really think about it all the time, and it's much easier when you're not involved in the situation, or the situation is not going on at that time." Huh.

"So, what does your advice cost me?" I was prepared for something like wear a cowboy hat for the rest of the day or something, but I didn't expect this.

"Well, just apologize to Farkle, and I want something you can't give me." Hmm...

"What is it? I can try."

"A kiss from Riley." HAHAHA! Wait- he's serious?! Um...

"Wait... You're not kidding are you?" I ask making sure.

"If you can get it for me that would be much appreciated! It's like a tip." Fine. I owe him.

"I'll see what I can do." Lucas beamed. He's happy! Good for him. Time to make myself happy.

Farkle's POV: (When they get picked up)

"Hey everybody!" Riley said "I got a 28! That's like Sophomore Summer advanced level!"

"I got a 30! Which is better than Riley!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Not Fair!" See! I told you Lucas got that from Riley! Hey... Wait... Ma-May- Mayas he-here? Uh... Um... Uh...

"Hey everybody!" I said ignoring Riley.

"Farkle." Everybody does it the same way every time. Ah...

"So... Look. Farkle, I'm... I'm... Riley? A little help here?" Aw...

"Sorry..." Riley aided.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Farkle. I didn't mean to run away from you, and I should have heard you out. I shouldn't run away from my problems and I never should be a (Maya whispers cover Lucas's ears to Riley) I never should have been a bucket dipper." Aw...

"It's okay Maya. I know you're stressed about your mom being sick. I hope it's nothing bad." I said, trying to change my reaction. I think it worked.

"You see. That's another thing I'm sorry for. At the time I told you I didn't know what it was, mom just told me she was sick. Well... I found out that she has breast cancer." WHAT?!

"Maya... I'm... Im... I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. That's... That's bad..." I gave her a hug. Oh, right, and I kissed her cheek.

"Farkle... Did you... Just... Just... K-K-Ki-Kiss... Me? Maya? Who... Who... Yelled at you...?"

"Uh huh. You see, I think now might be a good time to tell you this. Now matter how many trials and tribulations and hard times all four of us go through, we always have each other. So, since Lucas and Riley are together, I'm thinking, maybe us two should give it a shot. What do you think?"

Maya's POV:

"Since Riley and Lucas are together, maybe us two should give it a shot. What do you think?" OMG! I can't believe it. I know I was reluctant in Art that one day to say anything about baby Minki, but... I was kidding. Well, right now anyways. Maybe later. OMG OMG OMG! AH! I've surprisingly been waiting for this day for AGES!

"First, Riley, you owe Lucas a kiss. Second. Yes, Farkle, I'd definitely give it a shot." I said as I kiss him. I saw Riley record it as to please her father. Smart move Riley! And I guess that's the beginning of the story for Farkle and I.

Riley's POV:

"Grab your phone! Quick!" Lucas whispered "Record it for your dad!" He suggested, I was already on it. I can not believe this is happening. Just a few months after I had to force Maya to say she hopes to have baby Minki she just had her first kiss with Farkle! Oh my goodness they are such a cute couple! Aww! Wait. I owe Lucas a kiss? I wait until they finish.

"What do I owe Lucas a kiss for? Because he ignored me earlier when he ran away from me?"

"Hey! Not fair!" Oh don't you even...

"That's my thing!" I said.

"I know it is. That's why I said it." I don't know whether to be mad at that, or think it's cute. I'll play it safe and say it's cute. Aww!

"Aw... Lucas just used my catchphrase. So why do I have to kiss you?" He rolls his eyes.

"Because I told him I owe him for helping give me advice, and he asked kindly might I add that he would like a kiss from you as his reward." WAH! Suck it up, Riley. He's your boyfriend and he loves-wait- likes me. Much better. Ugh. Fine.

"Only if you promise not to run away when I promise you one myself."

"What?! You promised me you would kiss me before I ran away?!"

"Well, it was after, but you weren't that far. You had only taken like 5 steps."

"But I had earphones in! WAH! That's not fair!" I roll my eyes and see him cross his shoulders. Uh oh! Better please him! He even did community service!

"This is for you giving Maya advice." I kiss his right cheek. "This is for you being my boyfriend and because of everything that happened this morning" I kiss his left cheek "And this is because you listened to my dad and you did community service." I kiss him on the lips. Oh, and because I love him, I love the feeling he gives me when he kisses me back, and I love kissing him, but I can't tell him that!

"Thank you Riley! I need to think of a nickname for you. Honey? Babe? Sweetie? Sugar? Doll? Cutie? Darling?" Oh Lucas...

"Do you want my help?" Mom asks.

"Sure. If you want to." Hmm...

Lucas's POV

"Rambunctious Righteous Riley." Hmm... Thats long, but I think it works.

"HAHAHA! HEY! HAHAHA! TONGUE TWISTERS HAHAHA! ARE OFF HAHAHA! LIMITS! HAHAHA!" Perfect!

"Why. It makes you laugh, isn't that the point?"

"No. It's supposed to be cute. It's supposed to make me laugh cutely, not embarrassingly."

"Fine. So Riley Raccoon is okay?" She laughed but it was almost giggly like.

"Uh huh. I like it. He he he!" Oh oh oh! I got it! For her birthday, I can get her a stuffed Raccoon and OMG it's SO Perfect! Wow, I'm talking like a girl.

"Oh, that's actually pretty creative. Like the song Rocky by the Beatles?" AY! Maya actually got that reference. I'm actually surprised. She has a good taste in music.

"Wow Maya, nice job. I'm surprised you got that." She beamed. Ah... Today is a good day. Let's hope tomorrow can be close to as good as today is. Wait, it's only 3 oh clock! SUMMERTIME IS WONDERFUL! Top down ain't got nothing but time! Radios on and I'm by your side! Hey, since when have I known Bon Jovi lyrics? That's odd. Hmm. It's true!

So everybody, I hoped you liked chapter 21 or Chapter 1 in act II! This was a really fun chapter to write, and what made it great was all the reviews I got on the last chapter! Chapter 20 was a big success yesterday, and I'm hoping Chapter 21 will do just as good! I love hearing from you guys, and I hope that the Riley Lucas readers, as well as the patient Maya/Farkle readers both very much enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading everyone! Can't wait to see you guys soon! (P.S. My schedule pickup is Wednesday early morning, so I most likely will not post anything on Wednesday. I'd say expect something probably Friday after the new episode, because I have been challenged to clean my crazy unorganized room by next week, I have to get a hair cut, I have to go back home meaning a bunch of chores to go along with cleaning my room, and more distractions to keep me away from this. Anyways, I hope this chapter will last you guys a little while while I keep going. Thanks for reading and sticking with me! Love you guys! RWC :)


	22. Riley Learns A Lesson About Dating

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to type this, but I've had a crazy busy week. First was schedule pickup/picture day, and going to a high school with 6,000 kids using one book room is not fun. Secondly, I found out my favorite teacher ever is moving from my Middle School to one of the High Schools outside the local area :( Finally, and by far most importantly is that one of my friends from Middle School died in a sudden tragic accident while tubing with his youth camp, so I'm going to his funeral today (Thursday) and it's really hard on everyone in my area because he was such a great, wonderful kid who was respected by everybody of all races/religions/genders etc. In our community. Oh, and we had company too which made things hard. Anyways, with the explanation for the delay now finished, I shall begin chapter 2 of Act II. (P.S Thanks for all the favorites and follows and Reviews! They are greatly appreciated!)

Maya's POV:

"So Riley... You have any boy advice?" I love our late night chats. Before Riley and Lucas started dating we would always talk about how much she was in love with him, and how she should just tell him herself one day, or how she needs to learn words near him, and how she needs to learn to relax because he likes her too and is probably just as nervous as her. Now, we are both giving out advice.

"Well, I'm... Not sure. You always tell me, so I don't know what to say to you." Eh, oh well.

"Anything? Location? Food? Money? Travel? Something?

"Well, don't ask about the location, food is your choice once you get to the restaurant he takes you to, travel should be his concern, and money, well, be careful."

"Be careful why? Should I let him pay?"

"Yes, but only after a fight that will lead to an agreement. Say he pays now if you pay next time or something. Just so that you win something from it."

"But I get free food! That's a win for me!"

"So what does he get from it?" Hmm...

"Me?" Riley just gives me a blank look trying to hold back a laugh.

"Maya, you know-"

"That's not nice, and it doesn't show manners, uh huh, yeah, great, sure, okay..."

"Maaaaayaaaaa! At least act like you care about it, especially around Farkle."

"Fine, whatever."

"Better. Oh, and one last thing, don't stress about clothing. I think Lucas was kind of frustrated by the end if you didn't notice..." Hmm... Obviously.

"Oh, no worries, I already know what I'm wearing."

"Really? Or are you kidding? This is serious!"

"Riley, it's not a fashion emergency, don't worry. Farkle was the one that got it for me because he knows about my mom." I can't wait to wear it! It's going to be so nice, just as long as he doesn't take me somewhere dirty...

"Maya, you seem like you're not stressed about this at all..."

"Why should I be? I'm just going to hang out with Farkle. The only difference is that it will only be us two and it's called something else, nothing else.

"What if he tries to kiss you? Or he wants to marry you or-" HAHA!

"If he tries to kiss me, I kiss him back. If he tries to marry me, well, then I shall ask Mr. Matthews." This is simple stuff.

"What if he asks you about your dad? Or about siblings? Or your art?" Tougher stuff.

"My dad? I don't tell him everything. Siblings? I lie. Art, I would like that topic. No worries.

"What about..." Stuck! AHA!

"What about school stuff?" Ugh...

"Riley, relax. Nothing bad is going to happen with me and Farkle. If something comes up I can make something up on the fly, lie, or change topic. It's not hard,.." Riley... I see where your dad's traits are in you...

Farkle's POV:

I bet Maya is trying to politely answer all kinds of questions from Riley right now, like what if he asks you this or that or does this or that or something else happens or who knows.

"Any girl advice?" I ask Lucas. I'm gal he's staying over tonight. We are having a guys night before they and we go on our dates.

"Well... I have some, but they are all different, ESPECIALLY these two, so what I have learned might be different or the opposite for you." Hmm... Oh well, worth a shot.

"Okay... Start with basics... Food? Restaurant? Travel?

"Food depends on the restaurant, but don't eat fast. Also, talk, but not while in the process of chewing. Restaurant, I'd say go modern and casual, not classical and formal. Try Applebee's or TGI Fridays or something, not like a 5 star hotels dining room. As for travel, play it safe. Either take the sub or walk by foot depending on the activity."

"So, if we are going... 15 minutes away by foot, which should I go with?"

"Walk. My walk with Riley was 20 and we were just fine. Just make sure it's not silent and that you can hold a conversation for 15 minutes or maybe more if something happens."

"Clothing?"

"Depends on your activity. When I was with Riley I went normal, but extra clean and more casual normal, not I don't care casual. There's a big difference between a polo and a t-shirt and jeans and sweatpants. Pick the earlier for both." Hmm... Okay.

"Gifts?"

"It depends, once again, on your activity. If you're taking her shopping, well, I would give her more than a gift. If you're taking her far out of the city, try flowers. If you're staying in a park like area, I'd say it's not necessary for a first date, but will be eventually."

"What did you guys do together?"

"Riley and I? We had the time of our lives horseback riding. It was pretty nice outside, which reminds me, can you check the weather?" Huh. It says thirty percent during our date times. That's odd. I checked earlier and it said 10% which it says for every day anyways. Hmm...

"Thirty percent rain. Scattered throughout the afternoon. High of 90, low during the afternoon is 83."

"Okay, so we will check again before we go, but I would say eat while it rains for sure. Anyways, it was a very calm and lax date. It was just like we were hanging out together during a summer break doing something together, only called something different than hanging out. You shouldn't need to worry about anything."

"Good. Shall we get some rest? It's 3:15 here already." (Time while I'm typing. Yawn...)

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas said, turning off the lights.

The Next Day: Lucas's POV-

Farkle and I are texting Maya and Riley. Why do girls have to be so annoying and worrisome and investigative and... Repetitive...

"What's she saying now?" I asked Farkle trying as best I can to help him stay calm through the rigorous process of trying to calm Maya down and keep her surprised at the same time. She's even worse than Riley was last week.

"She said Ugh, why can't you just tell me with not one, not two, but three exclamation points..."

"Haha I'm not surprised. Just say because it's a surprise." Now, back to Riley.

"She said I already told her that." This is funny.

"Okay, tell her she asked you what to wear." I don't know. Now, can I go-

"She said I know that, but I never got an answer." Ugh...

"Tell her if she doesn't pick something that Riley will."

"Sorry, Farkle and Maya are going crazy. Anyways, I'll be there in a minute to help you pick something out. Don't worry I already know exactly what I'm picking." Ah... A good old beach date. I know she just took a test a couple days ago, so why not relax.

"Now she said I don't need her help. She doesn't know what we are doing." Uh...

"Here, let me get this one. Don't respond yet." This will be fun.

"Hey Maya, uh, stop bothering Farkle because you are making him really nervous. Just wear a nice dark colored dress, either red, blue, or green, and let me see it when I get over there for Riley," There.

"Why can't he tell me? He knows what we are doing and what he likes." UGH OMG!

"So do I. So does Riley, and you're the one dating him, I'd hope you know what he likes." HA. I win.

"You know what cowboy, maybe I should tell Riley what to wear instead of you." OH NO YOU DONT! Wait... Alright... This might work.

"Okay, City Girl, I see how this is going to work. If you want to tell Riley what to wear, let her be mad at you, it's not my fault."

"Maya just asked me what you and Riley are doing." HAHAHA AWESOME!

"Don't tell her. It's a trick."

"What do you mean it's a trick?"

"Just don't tell her. I want to keep it away from the girls."

"Alright... Should I say why do you want to know?" Brilliant.

"Yeah see what she says."

"So that I can tell Riley." Yup. I knew it.

"Nah, I think Lucas wants to keep it a secret." Was Farkle's response.

"You know what Cowboy?! It's on. You asked for it, I WILL pick out what Riley wears, and you will LOVE it." Uh huh... Right...

Maya's POV:

"You know what Cowboy? Maybe I should tell Riley what to wear instead of you." This is going to be great! I'm going to troll him with a rubber duck swimming suit! HAHA Oh that will be the moment of my LIFE!

"What will be the moment of your life?" Oh Riley...

"Hey, I know what you should wear to your date with Lucas." I throw it to her. "Go get changed!" She's blushing

"Whyyyyy?! I want him to like me, not think of me like THIS!" Oh come on!

"Okay, City Girl, I see how this is going to work. If you want to tell Riley what to wear, let her be mad at you. I wasn't the one who chose it." Dang you Lucas.

"Oh, she won't be mad at ME, LUCAS!" Riley got changed and came back. Brilliant. This is going to be hysterical. She looks beautiful.

"Why do you want to know what Lucas and Riley are doing?" Oh, I can tell Farkle the truth.

"So I can tell Riley." He wants to keep it a secret. Really...

"You know what Cowboy, it's ON! You asked for it. I will pick out what Riley wears, and you will LOVE it." Humph. That should settle it. She looks so adorable in that. Oh and Lucas? He will be DEAD by the end of his date. BWAH HA HA HA HA!

"Hmm... Just as long as it fits the activity. If not, I will ask her to change, and I'm sure that whatever you found doesn't fit the activity." OH HO HO! OH GOOD LUCK LUCAS!

"Farkle, I have a question. Are they going swimming?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. You will have to ask Lucas." BWAH HA HA HA HA! THATS GREAT!

"Lucas? Are you guys going swimming?"

"Um... I could. Why did you think that?"

"Oh, because I asked Farkle, and he said to ask you. Normally, he would say no."

"Ugh, fine. Yes, I wanted to take her to a beach. Is the outfit you chose for her a swimming suit?" HAHAHA WOO HOO! Maya 1- Cowboy ZEEEEEROOOOO! Cha Ching!

"Maya, what are you so excited about?" Aw... Poor Riley...

"I know what you guys are doing." Now I have all 3 of my friends at my feet. Ah... The good life. I love summer.

Riley's POV:

Maya is acting so excited and happy and cheering. What is up with her? Oh, and she made me change into a Rubber Duck swimming suit. She must really hate Lucas right now. Now she's dancing and singing and drawing... A big happy face? What the...?

"Lucas? What did you do to Maya..." I shot him a text

"You see... I let her win something. Why? Is she going crazy?" Uh...

"Haha! You're kidding. You'd think she won the presidential election, got all A Pluses for nothing and won a get out of school and work for free card forever."

"Oh. So... What are you wearing?" Uh...

"What Maya picked out." I sent him the text back and then Maya stopped.

"Maya, what are you so excited about?"

"I know what you guys are doing!" SAY WHAT?!

"HOW! What the... Tell Me!"

"Nope. You have to do something for me." WHAT?! NO!

"WAH! Why... That's not fair."

"Yes it is. All I need is for you to find out what I'm doing."

"Really?" This is easy.

"Yeah. Do you know?"

"Well, you guys are going to dinner with us." She smiled.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Don't change. Your good with what you're wearing."

"You were right? Were going swimming?" Uh oh...

"Yup. You're wearing the rubber duck suit. It was part of our deal." Ugh... Maya!

"But I don't wanna! That's mean!" She copied me. "WAH! Not Fair!" She copied again. Ugh... Maya, why did you have to do this to me. I feel... Open.

"Dad! Maya is making me wear this to my date with Lucas!" He just laughed at me. "What! It's not fair! Dad! Can you yell at Maya for me?" He's chuckling.

"Alright, where is she."

"I'll get her." I ran back upstairs to get Maya for her lesson. "Maya! Dad wants you!"

"Alright." She went downstairs.

Maya's POV:

This is the BEST time of my life! WOO HOO!

"Maya, thank you for coming. I don't want Riley to spy on us, so I will take you to my office. Do you have your phone?" Huh?

"Yeah, it's in my pocket." He walked me to his office.

"Did you get a picture of this?! Oh my goodness Maya, that's great!" OH YEAH!

"Nope. Should I?" He laughed

"Maya... I got that for her like 2 years ago. She said she was 10 and didn't like Rubber Ducks anymore. Now, you're actually making her wear it. This is a great day." I smiled.

"Wait... So not only will it embarrass Lucas, but it will embarrass her too?" He smiled and nodded. Oh goodie. This is fun.

"Normally, I would be mad that you're picking out something revealing, but since she's going to the beach anyways and it was my choice for her, I'll let it slide. Just don't tell her."

"Alright. Sounds good. I'll make sure to get you that picture." He laughs

"Great. Thank you for this." He still keeps laughing. I'm glad I could help him.

Riley's POV:

OMG This is SO embarrassing! I have to wear a small rubber ducky bathing suit. For LUCAS. I'm glad he laughs at Rubber Ducks, because if he didn't, he would be laughing so much worse. WAH! Why did dad have to get me this? Why did Maya have to see this? Why couldn't I have decided what to wear myself? Why did Lucas have to hurt me like that. Now Maya is smiling.

"Smile for the camera!" Click! NOOOOOOOOO! I didn't even have enough time to hide. Hide! That's a great idea! Hide! I should hide from Lucas and Maya! And Dad! But where... AHA! Under my bed.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Lucas is here?! That's why Maya went downstairs. Good, just in time. I'm glad my phone is on silent and I have it. Phew, I caught a break. Finally it seems like something in my world is going my way.

"Riley? Maya told me you're in here. Where are you?" He texted

"I'm where? I don't know where you are." I responded

"Lucas, give me your phone." Ugh... Maya's texting me.

"Come on. I'm wearing a swimsuit myself, nothing to be ashamed of." MAYA UGH.

"I will have plenty of other times to see you in a swimsuit Lucas. Now, is not a good one."

"Riley, I know you're in here. If you don't come out in 5 seconds I'm showing Lucas the picture anyways. He's going to have to see you at some point. Pick your poison." NO! LIFE ISNT FAIR! You stink! I thought this was MY world, not Maya's.

"What picture? You got a picture of Riley? Can I see it?" WAH! LUCAS! You're such a meanie! Boo.

"Sure. Unless Riley decides to come out herself. I have a LOT more pictures I think Lucas would like to see. Oh, and so does her dad." NO. OH NO. NOT DAD.

"Really? Oh cool! How about we go downstairs now and see them." NO!

"Sure. Unless Riley decides to get out from underneath her bed in two seconds."

"You know what? You guys are so, not fair. You two are both so mean and I hate it. This isn't fair! You two are both SO going to pay for this!"

"What did I do?" Lucas asked. UGH. STUPID BOYS! I see why dad didn't want me dating.

"Fine. I leaned my lesson... Lucas, I'm sorry for annoying you about what I should wear when in reality I know you will like me when I wear anything but this. Maya, I'm sorry I asked you about one of the secrets you were keeping. I know I should be punished for this, so I guess this is it." Then I saw dad walk in. Still only my head is peaking out from under my bed. "Dad, I'm also sorry I didn't listen to you. Deciding to do this was a bad idea."

"I'm glad you're learning your lessons, but it's about time you show us your punishment for it. I saw you are punishing yourself." I blushed.

"Yeah. Well, here I am." I got out from underneath my bed. Maya is just laughing at me, Lucas is blushing bright red and dad seems satisfied but is holding back a laugh. I'm just blushing as much as I can. This is the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"Do a little cutesy model spin thing!" MAYA! Ugh... I have no choice...

"Okay guys and Maya, I get it. I've learned my lesson. Can I go now?"

"Nope. I need a picture. Lucas, you too. Get your camera out." They both took pictures. WAH... I don't know why I have to deal with this...

Lucas's POV:

"You know what? You guys are so not fair. You two are both so mean and I hate it. This isn't fair! You two are SO going to pay for this!" What's Riley so embarrassed about? It can't be that bad can it? I will like her in anything but what she's wearing now?

"Yeah, well here I am." She got out from under her bed. Aw! She's so cute! It's a rubber ducky swimming suit! If it wasn't her wearing it, I would be laughing at her. But, she's... SO CUTE! I don't get why she's so embarrassed. She can make ANYTHING look good. She could be a model. I'm still embarrassed too... Maybe it's because my crush is in front of me in a bathing suit. Ah... Riley... I'm dating the cutest, sweetest, smartest, and in a great way shy and innocent girl ever. Aw...

"Lucas, you too. Get your camera out." A picture? For me?! Of Riley?! YAY! She let me take a good one of her. In her rubber duck swimming suit. She's so embarrassed and Aw! I feel bad for her. Wait... Am I... Do I... Can I be... In LOVE?

Riley's POV:

You know, as embarrassing as this is, Lucas is embarrassed to. Just seeing me in a bathing suit made him embarrassed and I don't know why. He looks so cute when he's embarrassed. It's like he's trying hard to hide how embarrassed he is, but... He can't. You know, seeing him as uncomfortable as me makes me feel better. Maybe this isn't so bad. Is it possible that the world is trying to show me something? Is it... Am I... Could I be... In LOVE? With Lucas?

Maya's POV:

Ah... I knew this would work. Both of them are embarrassed, both of them are vulnerable, and both of them are shyer than ever. This should prove that they are in love if they didn't know it already... They're just staring at each other, blushing, being embarrassed, being kids, not caring about the world, just each other. If only Farkle and I could achieve a not-awkward silence.

I know Riley is really childish in this chapter, but she's showing that she's still nervous around Lucas subconsciously and she's scared he's going to judge her looks. It also shows that she doesn't want to embarrass him either, and cares about him in a more subtle kind of way, and she's still like her dad, a kid at heart (get it? Because Lucas has touched her heart?) I also wanted to show some competition with Maya too, and I felt that it all came together with the whole swimsuit thing. I hope everyone enjoys the humor and romance in it, and doesn't feel like I'm turning Lucas into a hormone boy, because that is not how I'm portraying him. I'm portraying him as someone who likes Riley's looks, yes, but that's regardless of what she wears.

Now, for the next chapter I'm looking for ALL of the following criteria:

A: More readers for Chapter 18 (I'm below viewer count for that chapter)

B: A Favorite! (I want 10!)

C: 2 Reviews (I Want 30!)

D: 50 Unique Guests to view this Chapter

E: I want to see another Romance Fic NOT Laya.

F: I want to see other stories update at least once (I'll say 3 Riley/Lucas Fics)

G: The chapter will not be posted early unless all these happen. If not, then I will post it at my own time, or when they are all met if I the chapter is finished.

Anyways, thanks all for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you guys when you meet my requirements! RWC :)


	23. Without A Care In The World

Hey everyone! I'm really happy with how quick you met my goals! 3 of them were done by the time I went to bed last night, The Chapter 18 Viewers was done when I got up the next morning, and I really enjoy reading your updates, so even though that goal was not met, I still want to see them! While I waited, I worked on some Chapter Titles. I have now planned out the whole rest of the Fanfic (First Time I've EVER Done this!), and I will say that I think this will be by FAR my best piece of writing yet when I get to Chapter 30. If you guys have enjoyed seeing all the boring stuff that doesn't seem to move much, then I'm sure you will enjoy the faster paced stuff. If anybody wants some mini-spoilers then you can DM me, but I'm assuming most of you want to read it. Also, this chapter does have a little bit of violent references in it, but I think you guys should be okay, as this is K+. It's just street stuff and threats and stuff, nothing actually happens. So, with that, I shall move one chapter closer to the good stuff, with Chapter 23: Without A Care In The World.

Riley's POV:

I learned my lesson with clothes. Ugh. Having to wear that Rubber Ducky swimsuit for a couple hours with Lucas was pure torture for me. Why did I have to be so whiny! Well, at least he didn't mind. When we went out to dinner Maya let me pick out my own dress, and, well, let's say Lucas fainted again. It was so great! That was MY revenge to him. Maya gave me a High-Five and it was perfect. We went to a nice restaurant that had awesome food and it was fantastic. And, AND, he let my mom and dad pay this time! WOO HOO! It took some serious convincing, including letting him pay next time, but it WORKED! My parents found a WHOLE bunch of money when Lucas left for me and him to get changed, so they gave me some of that to pay this time. It was a LOT of money too, like a Thousand Dollars! Maybe even more! It was so funny hearing mom and dad cheer about winning the lotto! I bet they just took all their savings or something from the bank.

"Riley, do you know anything about this?" What?! I don't rob you crazy freaky people!

"No... How much money is there?" I asked.

"Well, something around the 5,000 dollar mark. I was too lazy to count up all the ones and fives and tens." Dad! Haha Wow. Five thousand dollars could pay for all KINDS of stuff.

"Wow. So what are we going to do with it mom?"

"Well, I'm sure most of it will go towards college savings and some of it can go towards your dates and some of it will go to Maya, and some of it will go to everyday things."

Lucas's POV:

Okay, that's not exactly how I thought it would work, but still. That's actually a really good idea. By contributing to her college fund, it could help her afford a college we can both go to, and it would be perfect.

"Well, I will see you guys again tomorrow?"

"Lucas, are you sure you don't want to stay? It's summer and you need to relax." Her mom said. Haha, that won't happen with Mr. Matthews still here.

"Nope, not going to happen. You can stay longer, but not the night. I want you to get home before dark." It's starting to get dark already though.

"Well, then I should get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Lucas! Wait. You forgot something upstairs. In my room. Plus you can leave faster through the window." What did I forget?

"Okay then?" I follow her up.

"Lucas, I just wanted to tell you that I love you without dad and mom being there." Wait what?! I thought that was the THIRD date?! Well, to be fair, this is technically our third date. Alright, I guess.

"Riley, I love you too." I kiss her and bid farewell. What's Maya and Farkle doing here?

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Watching you and Riley. We need to steal your secrets!"

"Farkle! You're not supposed to tell HIM that!" He mouths Oops. Sorry to Maya.

"I want to know how you guys do it. It's like you guys can just sit together and do anything together without a care in the world." Hmm. He's right.

"So, we figured by watching you and Riley we could figure out how to make our relationship perfect and flawless too. But you guys are so freaking subtle and yet so carefree at the same time, it's IMPOSSIBLE! You guys would make bad teachers." I laugh at her antics.

"Okay, well, I will tell you this. There is one secret ingredient needed to get that to happen. It always works, and it's really easy to find."

"What is it?" Maya asked

"WE GOTTA KNOW!" They both forced out together.

"Love. When you find it, you will know. Instead of awkward silence, it will be golden. Instead of saying goodbye you will say I Love You, and instead of being stuck at a red light, you will have the green light for miles and miles, until you reach a new street." This is it. It looks like they're getting closer.

"Thanks Lucas!" They both said on their way to Farkle's house where they were spending the night. Well, I guess that's part of in love with Riley... I said it, and I mean it. I am in love with Riley Matthews. Ah... That felt so good.

"You're in love with WHO?!" Uh... Doesn't look familiar, doesn't sound familiar... Uh.

"Riley Matthews?" I ask questioning the man. Boy, rather.

"Are you Lucas Friar?" He asks.

"Um... I could be?" He doesn't look happy.

"YOU. YOU. You are an evil little boy, who doesn't deserve to love somebody so sweet and kind. You are my worst enemy FRIAR." Uh... Help?

"What did I do to you?"

"YOU STOLE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE YOU FREAKING BUTT!" Uh... You?

"Um... I got Farkle's approval?"

"I LOVED HER BEFORE FARKLE DID. Way longer than you, freaking theft." Uh... Really?

"Okay? Um... What can I do about it?"

"You can take her right here, break up with her and leave her to me." No! Crazy boy...

"Uh, that's not in any of the three of our best interests..."

"It is mine because I Love Her. It is yours because if you don't, you're going down the hard way, and it is hers because she will love me more than she EVER Did you." Harsh.

"Um... I'm sorry, but I still can't do that. You're going to have to get over her."

"OH YEAH?! WHAT IF SHE GETS OVER YOU FIRST?!" Dude... Relax.

"Why? I don't get what you are going to do about this..." He laughs.

"Fine. Because you're such a wimp who acts like a baby who needs her diaper changed, I'll make you a deal." Did he just say I'm acting like a baby girl in diapers? That's... Cruel. "You, can hand her over to me, and you won't get hurt. I have connections you know."

"Like who?"

"Telling you now would break her identity." It's a girl? I don't know any girls who hate me.

"Ugh. How can you hurt me?"

"Many different ways. First of all, I'm a guy. I know all about boys bodies and where they are weakest at. Secondly, I have ways that will make you hurt Yourself." This dude is a creep.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"She will know me as Alex. Tell her to come by tomorrow afternoon without her mom, dad or that other little weak chick Maya and her little lovey dovey boyfriend, or you will get hurt."

"Hurting her doesn't solve anything."

"Get your ears checked Idiot! I said YOU! YOU would get hurt. This conversation is over. Bring her. Tomorrow." Wow dude. You're a maniac.

Maya's POV:

So, um... That was awkward. Farkle's parents wouldn't let me stay there. Darn. Guess it's-

"She will know me as Alex. Tell her to come by tomorrow afternoon without her mom, dad, or that other little weak chick Maya and her little lovey dovey boyfriend or you will get hurt." WHAT THE HECK?! Why in the frick is Lucas getting aggressed? Of course, it is Alex, I wouldn't put anything past that little jerk head. This is SO hard trying not to just smack that little guy in the jaw.

"Hey Lucas... What's up?" He looks scared out of his mind.

"I'll tell you when you take me to a hotel." Huh. Okay. Oh, he means my house. Alright, my mom won't be home at all, so no problems.

"So, what's up Cowboy?" I asked trying to tease him a little.

"I'm not fighting back. I need to save my energy for this little scoundrel Alex tomorrow."

"Alex? Wants to fight you? Yet you view him as a threat? BWAH HA HA!" That's funny,

"Wait, he's not?" HAHAHA!

"No. No need to worry he can't beat the one of us if he tried, let alone four. When is this little... Dual?"

"Tomorrow. He said all he wants is for me to break up with Riley and leave her in the street."

"You didn't punch him right then?"

"No, I thought about it when he called me a baby girl who needs his diaper changed."

"Wow. I see the kids insults haven't changed in the last 10 years. Nor has his romantic interest. Crazy little sun of a gun."

"Yeah, well he said if I don't bring Riley he knows where my weakness is, and he could get me. Plus he has reinforcements."

"Reinforcements? I'm assuming he is talking about Missy." He turned red in anger

"THAT LITTLE..."

"Lucas... Calm down. Me, you, and Farkle will take care of this tomorrow. Just get some sleep and relax. Should I tell her about it?"

"Please. Actually, I will. Can you get my phone?"

"Sure. Tell her the TRUTH, Lucas." I just does a simple I know, and he gets to typing.

(The Next Day:)

Wow. Everybody is here for me. Except for Riley. Perfect. Maya, Farkle, her parents, and me, vs Alex and Missy. This should be easy. We have the two surrounded.

"I said not to bring a crowd, Lucas." He said.

"Well, I did. What can you do about it?"

"I know what we will do about it. Give the heck up already Alex, she never has, and never will like you, let alone love you, you aren't even CLOSE to how much she loves Lucas, and if she only knew about this, she would be trying to kill you right now." Maya added.

"You're lucky IM not trying to hurt you right now." Her dad said.

"Fine. I give up. Missy does too. What do you want from us."

"Stop bothering Riley, and her boyfriend, because it bothers all of us too." Farkle added

"Fine... You all are the cause for my depression, just know that." I do feel bad for the guy, but he is taking this WAY too far. He's getting on all of our last nerves.

"Why don't you two just get together?" Her mom suggested.

"You know what. That's not a bad idea." Missy added.

"Alright, fine, now that I'm done with this." Alex responded and ran away, our threat gone.

"Thanks everyone. This had me worried yesterday." No kidding.

"You're welcome. Please, if anything like this ever happens, tell us. You getting hurt will just hurt Riley." Cory said.

"And you know we don't want that to happen." Topanga added.

"What do you think friends are for?" I added hugging Lucas.

"Sounds good Mr. Matthews. Maya, thank you." Lucas added. Ah... We are all always here for each other. It feels so great.

Lucas's POV:

Maybe moving to New York wasn't such a bad idea. The only worry I had was me facing this world by myself, and it looks like I chose the right crush and girl to fall in love with too. It's great to have the feeling that your friends care for you. I love New York, I love Riley, and in a friendly way, I love Maya and Farkle. Ah... I can always count on my friends to help me.

So, that was a nice little chapter, sorry it was short, but I wanted to get another one out and as I type this it seems like it's getting long, plus the plot was really detailed and had key details and things too. Anyways, have a nice day everyone!


	24. What Would You Do-O-O For A Kiss?

So guys, I still do want to see some more unique guest views on Chapter 18- Nerdophobia. Oh, and my last 2 chapters of course! I've been on a posting spree since I went to the funeral, and it feels good to be on my summer routine for the last week of it. Only reason I didn't post this earlier was all the kids on my street did the ice bucket challenge and challenged each other, so... Yeah. Luckily, I didn't have any ice, but the water was still freezing! So, with that, I give you all Chapter 24: What Would You Do (Oh Oh) For A Kiss (From Me)?. (Yes, it's a parody of the Klondike Bar Theme Song. Don't judge!)

Lucas's POV:

For it's one, two, three strikes you're out at the old ball game! Ah... Watching sports is fun. Especially when Riley likes the Yankees... It makes it fun. Oh, and Maya and Farkle are here too, just relaxing watching TV with us. It's great. Yes! Way to go Jeter! Home Run! Woo HOO! 3-1 Yankees lead! Ah... What a day. A Klondike bar ad? Oh, I love their slogan... Why is Riley smiling? It's still early in the day too, so she can get me... Why is Maya smiling? Now they are whispering?

"Lucas. I have a question."

"Okay? Anything Riley."

"What would you do o o for a kiss from me?" Oh... That's why your smiling. Hmm.

"Good question. I don't know. Whatever you want I guess."

"Farkle, what about you" Maya asked

"I would help you with homework."

"So would I." Haha a fight between me and Farkle. Maya got some popcorn and a drink.

"Date?"

"Already did."

"Cook?"

"I'd try it."

"Wear a baseball hat?"

If I wanted. Why are you asking me! Other way around." Farkle is winning!

"Go Team Farkle!"

"No, Go Team Lucas!" Oh... Now THIS will be good.

"Farkle!"

"Lucas!"

"Lucas!" Maya said trying to trick Riley this is funny.

"Lucas! Hey, you said Lucas!" Haha! Where's our popcorn.

"No I didn't. I said Farkle."

"You said Lucas! I win!"

"No I don't, you win." Maya said. Then they saw us eating popcorn laughing at them. Farkle and I applaud and give them a standing ovation.

"Great show you two." Farkle says.

"I would pay for that." I add to that. They laugh at us.

"Aw... Really?" Maya asks.

"You sure?" Riley adds.

"I would. Farkle?"

"It depends on how much." Haha that's great.

"A kiss." Maya and Riley say together. Farkle and I run over and kiss our respective girlfriends. They seem satisfied.

"Alright, I'll take it." Riley said.

"Good enough for admission. Totally makes up for the embarrassment it cost when we kept going over them." Maya said. HA! That was funny.

Riley's POV:

Lucas... Friar... Yes! I will! Huh? What?! I'm not ready for this! No! I'm too young! I'm not in college yet! I AM?! SINCE WHEN? HE IS?! Hi... I faint, and wake up.

"Riley? Hello? Are you alive?" Maya is frantic.

"Maya, of course she's Alive. I just don't get how daydreaming about me in her college class is making her faint..." LUCAS! That's embarrassing!

"Eh, I'm surprised you're not used to this. She daydreams about you two getting married and having kids all the time." MAYA! WHY ARE YOU TELLING LUCAS THAT!

"She's so peaceful when she sleeps. It's calming. Really? Kids? Already?"

"I have NO idea." Lucas laughs nervously.

"Odd... What other stuff does she daydream about me?" Lucas? Can you stop?

"Well, about your first kiss until it happened, then how wonderful it was, then about the dance, and how wonderful that was, sometimes about how cute you are in certain outfits, sometimes your or her birthday, New Years Eve so she has an excuse to kiss you, and she says I Love You Lucas a lot, so that could be anything." MAYA YOU STINKING TATTLE TALE! ARGH HOW DARE YOU SPILL MY SECRETS.

"Hi Riley." Lucas says in a nice voice, then he says something really amazing in French and I'm fainted again.

"You know Lucas, speaking French around Riley is like when she wore that dress during your study session that one day." Ah yes... I remember that well. I had clearly gotten to his heart that day. It was wonderful. Ah. I loved Lucas so much back then even. I love him even more now. My slogan for life is Love, Love, Life, Lucas.

"HAHAHA! HEY! HAHAHA! I WAS ASLEEP! HAHAHA! THAT SHOULDNT COUNT! HAHAHA! STUPID TONGUE TWISTERS! HAHAHA!" Darn. I hate those silly little things. Ugh. I feel bad for Lucas though. Rubber Ducks? I wonder what Maya's is?

"She does a lot of thinking about you..." Maya said.

"Uh huh... If she didn't tell me she loves me yet, I would be very awkward right now. Yet somehow, I feel as though this is okay."

"What? Taking over a girls mind? Cowboy you're nuts if you think daydreaming about boys is normal."

"Farkle... Minkus... I love you Farkle!" Haha Lucas!

"DOESNT HAPPEN COWBOY!"

"I've heard it." Really?

"I'm sure you caught it on tape..." Maya said sarcastically. I imagine an eye roll with that.

"Yup. Sure did. Heh heh heh!" He does a fake country laugh.

"If you find it I will wear a cowboy hat for the rest of the day." Maya? Wearing a cowboy hat? Oh now THIS is worth the price of admission.

"Maya, I am recording this in case I ever make a bet with you in the future. This is you daydreaming about Farkle. Yes, it is a DAY dream, because the clock shows 2:00 PM. My witnesses are Mr. And Mrs. Matthews, Riley and this video." I could hear Lucas's voice.

"Farkle... Yes! Oh my goodness I love you! I've been waiting for this for forever!" HAHAHA! MAYAS WEARING A COWBOY HAT! Maya's wearing a cowboy hat! Lucas closes the camera.

"Told you. Would you like some boots to go along with your hat young laddie?" Maya groans loudly and I awaken after I hear her leave the room.

"Hi Lucas." I say.

"Hi Riley." He responds. I love when he does that.

"Where's Maya." I pretend not to know about what happened.

"Oh she's getting ready for a surprise for you." Huh? A Surprise?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a surprise. I'm going to let her explain it all to you. Oh, and by the way, I heard you sleeptalking." I blush.

"Was it okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, Maya said you dream a lot about having my kids and us getting married, so that was a little awkward. Other than that I could tolerate it." I blush again and Maya comes down in a full cowboy outfit. HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE BEST!

"Well, Riley woke up. Care to explain to her why you are dressed in a cowboy uniform?"

"Really Riley?! You had to wake up just now?" I AM LAUGHING SO MUCH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is so freaking funny. She explained the whole story about her daydreaming about Farkle.

"Oh, that's great. Lucas, I love you." I kiss him. "Maya, I love you too. That's funny."

"Yeah, kiss the cowboy who did this to me, not the hurt victim over here! I see!" I laugh at her crazy antics and give her a hug. "Fine. I accept your compromise."

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I ask not sure what to do.

"I'm waiting for Farkle to respond to my freaking text about going to the pet store."

"Why the pet store?" Lucas wonders.

"Well, you see, Farkle loves Pets. Dogs, Cats, Fish, Elephants, Rats, Zebras-"

"Huh? 1/2 of those aren't even pets..." I respond

"So? Does that matter?" HAHA! Uh... Yeah? "Anyways, he wants me to go with him to the pet store to find him a new cute little puppy dog." Aw... How nice.

Lucas's POV:

Farkle wants a puppy dog? Why go to a pet store? Why not Humane Society?

"Why don't you guys stop by Humane Society instead! We have all kinds of cute puppies I think you guys might like. I can check the database and see if we have the breed you're looking for." I added. Next thing she gets a text asking to do it tomorrow. Perfect.

"Maya, ask him what breed he wants so I can go with you tomorrow and see Lucas work." Wow. Riley really does miss me while I'm gone doesn't she?

"Yes, Lucas, she does. Alright, I will." Did I say that out loud? Oops.

"He said he doesn't know, he will have to see tomorrow. I think we should check out Humane Society too. That was a great idea with a smiley face." Awesome!

"WOO HOO!" Riley exclaimed happy to have an excuse to leave the house to see me. If it were anyone else I would say they're obsessed with me.

"Riley, you realize the only Unicom we have is a rainbow badge right?" Did I say Unicorn? And Rainbow? Ugh... Love does crazy things to you.

"You mean uniform? And really? I like rainbows..." She giggles a little. She's so cute when she's acting really weird. I know it seems contradicting, but she acts weird in a cute way. You have to see it for it to make sense.

"Auggie, is mommy almost home yet?" I hear her dad ask.

"Nope. She doesn't get home until 5:30 daddy, not 5:29." Haha he is so funny. Just like his sister. I see where she gets it from. I'm just glad I haven't had any problems with him yet. You know, he's starting to loosen up more and more and more. In fact, other than the fact that he could still hurt me at any time, I think he likes me now. Or, at least doesn't dislike me. He trusts me more around Riley and I like that. Ah... I feel better.

"Hey honey, hey kids. What's for dinner?" Riley's mom asked, Right on time. 5:30.

"Some of DADS and Auggies a Ribs with barbecue sauce and smoked vegetables turned into a nice, fresh, organic soup, with a side of fruit salad. Yum yum!" Auggie pats his stomach. Hmm. That does sound good.

"What kind of fruit and veggies?" I ask, hoping it's not onions, pineapple or cabbage.

"Fruit is all berries, straw, blue, black, red, as well as grapes and cherries. Veggies are Lettuce, Celery, Parsley, Rutebaga, slight tomato, a lot of potatoes and mushrooms."

"So no Cabbage or onion?" I ask, making sure.

"Why, are you allergic?"

"Onions, yes. Cabbage, no, but it's the only food that makes my stomach not feel good."

"Oh, good to know for the future. No, there is no onions, but there is a little bit of cabbage. I cut up one leaf per person, and I'm assuming you want to stay, don't you?"

"Oh, alright. Eh, I'll let you guys enjoy. Oh, and also, in the future, I'm allergic to Pineapple and I have a very low acid tolerance." He smiles and nods.

"Thanks. And are you sure? We have an extra placemat." I feel guilty.

"Eh, I don't want to really leave when it's dark out... I should go soon." I don't feel right.

"You know Lucas, you are invited to come over whenever you want. We always have extra food. It looks like Cory even prepped an extra meal for you." He looked sad.

"Yeah, I did honey. Oh well. Can't win them all I guess, but I will have to find someone who will eat the extra rib I made for him." Now I feel guilty for saying no.

"Lucas, come on. How often does dad tell you to STAY for dinner. PLEASE? If you don't... I will... I will..." She has nothing. "I will tell Farkle to go to Paul's Puppies instead." I gasp loudly. Oh alright.

"Not fair!" She crosses her arms. "That's a conflict of interest." She smiles.

"So? I'm making you chose. Either lose a customer, or gain a meal. Seems easy to me."

"Yeah, but I feel bad."

"Lucas, in some ways you're kind of like part of our family now. You're our daughters boyfriend. You should be comfortable with eating with her family within 3 months."

"Says the man who took 5 to eat with my family." (Sorry, I didn't see all the BMW Episodes, so that's totally wrong, but I'm changing it to fit this story.)

"Yeah, but this is different. That I had to convince your family to let me, this we are trying to get him to." Her mom rolls her eyes.

"Lucas, it's not a burden, don't feel bad, don't lose a customer, and don't miss out on time with Riley tomorrow or today. I can drive you home if you stay to eat." Really?!

"Oh... Okay, as long as someone can drive me... I don't want to miss out on a customer. Okay, I guess I'm being forced against my will on multiple fronts to stay." Everyone including Auggie cheered. The food was AMAZING. It wasn't even fair to chefs. It was good. Plus, I get to stay with Riley longer tonight, plus I get to still see her at work tomorrow, plus, I found out they accept me, plus I got a kiss from Riley. Perfect. Oh, and don't worry. I pulled the cabbage out. Oh, and I got driven home. Ah... I love this. I'm living like a King. The King of Hearts.

Chapters 18, and 22 are still behind my hoped guest count. Chapter 23 is doing okay guest-wise, but the amount of views are sad. :( If you have not read any of the three chapters listed above, I really hope that you do because if you don't I won't post Chapter 25, the Halfway Chapter Special of which a LOT will happen, it will be the longest chapter yet at over 5,000 words, and it will be a super fun read. You want to wait as little as possible for that right? So, please, I need to see if I can continue to get a respectable amount of unique guests per chapter. I have been kind about not requiring reviews or follows or favorites except for I think 2 times, maybe only once, all I ask is that you read all the chapters. Even if you are a Riley/Lucas fan who doesn't like Maya/Farkle or the other way around, then at least visit every chapter as you never know what you could find. Thanks guys, and I will see you soon (I Hope) with my Chapter 25 Spectacular!


	25. Chapter 25- A Special Chapter 2

Alright guys, I have FINALLY gotten up to 150 viewers on Chapter 18 (yes, my goal is 150 for chapters that are 5 chapters or older. I try for 100 if it's within 3 chapters.) I also got a great response on Chapters 21 and 22, and as I start to type some of this, it is late Sunday Night/Early Sunday Morning and I already have 50 viewers on Chapter 23! Anyways, this is what some of you have been waiting for. A nice, long, Riley/Lucas chapter that covers the whole rest of Summer, as well as their Freshman year. I expect to see quite a few unique guests for this, as well as viewers in general, and I would always appreciate reviews, favorites, follows, etc. Which reminds me, thank you to all those who do every chapter. Especially as I get closer to school and with me having an AP class first semester this year, I will need your help with getting these chapters out. Another note, I was re-reading my Fic, and noticed a few times where I put 7th grade. That was a mistake. Throughout the story they are 13 in 8th grade. Now, with that, I now give you your feature presentation, the halfway chapter- Chapter 25: Girl Meets High School

Update: Sorry Guys, I couldn't post this earlier, because we had a 2.5 day long power outage. Meaning, I couldn't check viewer counts. If I can't check viewer counts, I don't know how much I should have done. As of Saturday, I still need more viewers for 18 and 23, and I am really busy today, so it may not get posted until the first.

Final Update: I need to post this today because Tuesday is my first day. I still would like more views on Chapter 18 so if you didn't read it, please do! Also, I would like some more views on Chapter 23, but Chapter 24 is already above my 5 chapter mark, so I owe you guys this. Thanks for being patient. I shall now post, chapter 25!

Riley's POV:

Ah... I haven't changed at all since graduation. Everyone always makes a big deal about how your a high schooler now, when I haven't even stepped foot on campus! Plus, it's still the same thing, the only difference is I have Lucas with me the whole year, I have different teachers, Maya picks me up at six instead of seven and it means I get to take college level courses! That's going to be fun! My freshman year schedule looks so exciting! I have Advanced Algebra, Science, Advanced Literature 1, AP History, Choir and Spanish 1. They don't want Freshman to take many AP classes their first year, but once I prove myself now, they will see how great I am and I can be the best person in my class! The only problem with taking all advanced classes? Lucas and Maya are together for almost everything, and Farkle and I are together in almost everything. WAH! Maybe he can come over so I can help him with my homework and we can do my dad's AP History homework together again. Just like the good old days.

Lucas's POV:

Wow. I can't believe that I already got my schedule in the mail. It didn't take them long did it? They must have Freshman's schedules ready early so that we know where to go. Hmm... Let's see. Riley sent me her schedule already. So did Maya and... Farkle did too? I'm last? Aw... Let's see. Riley first... Obviously AP History. Her dad teaches it, it can't be that bad. Oh, and I'm in her science class. Cool, so one class that's not her dad's, plus we have the same lunch period. Farkle is in French with me? That will be interesting... Oh, and Maya is in... Math, History, Science, and Literature. Only our electives are different. As much as she teases me about Riley, she's a great friend, and I can get her back with Farkle. Hmm... This seems to be a good year. Only one hour alone by myself.

Farkle's POV:

I'm so ready to go back to school! I have Math, Literature and History with Riley, French with Lucas, and Drama and Science by myself. What stinks is that only History is with Maya. As much as I don't show it, I do love Maya... It's just hard to show. Should I go to Lucas for advice? He's always so bold and outgoing.

Maya's POV:

Well, class wise, I expected this and that doesn't make me feel any better about it. Ugh. I have Riley in Choir and Spanish and luckily Science, everyone is in History, and I am in a bunch of classes with Lucas, but only History with Farkle. He's taking all these advanced classes and it makes me feel stupid. At least we have lunch, after school and History together... Whoever thought it would be so easy to love Farkle? Hmm...

(For those of you who got lost, I made this chart of their classes:

Math/Literature: Lucas/Maya Farkle/Riley

Science: Riley/Lucas/Maya Farkle

Elective: Maya/Riley Farkle, Lucas

Language: Farkle/Lucas Maya/Riley)

Riley's POV:

So, I guess today is Lucas's last day working for the Humane Society. He really enjoyed it. Ah... Hey, I wonder when our first high school football game is?... Oh my goodness! It's tonight! Should I ask Lucas? Or go with Maya? Or Maya and Farkle? Ah! Too many decisions! I have to ask dad.

"Dad! Who should I go to the football game with?" He looked confused.

"There's a football game? Where at?" Dad loves football. He just doesn't have a favorite team.

"My high school. Tonight. I don't know who to take."

"Well, you could go with Maya, Farkle, Lucas, or me and Auggie. Or multiple."

"That helps... Can we make a chart?" Ah... Perfect time to freshen up my chart making skills for science next year.

"Sure. We will start with positives for Maya."

"Alright, she's my best friend, I could hang out with her, she can bash the other team."

"Haha, alright. Negatives?"

"Well, the big one is that she'd want to go with Farkle, meaning less time for me." Yes, I want all the attention I can get. That's why Auggie annoys me sometimes...

"Okay, Farkle. Positives?"

"We could talk about school and meet teachers and staff, we could walk around the campus and see the new renovated facilities, and if anybody approaches the other romantically, we can back each other up."

"Okay, and negatives?"

"It's Farkle. He doesn't like sports at all, and if he wanted to go, he would go with Maya."

"Okay... Lucas positives?" Ah... This will take awhile.

"Everything." I say, just to keep it simple.

"Okay then, if everything is so great, ask him to go."

"Well, there's a negative. Today was his last day, meaning he will be gone longer than normal at the Humane Society, he might not get back in time. Plus, I don't want to ask him out, it should be the opposite." Dad just nodded.

"So what's wrong with me and Auggie?" This is hard.

"Well, you would draw too much attention to yourself by yelling at refs, and Auggie is too cute and would draw too much attention the other way. Thus, there's nobody that will actually watch the game in peace with me."

"My conclusion based on the evidence you've given me: I'll drop you off and listen on the radio, see if Lucas can meet you there, and take both Maya and Farkle."

"Why would I take everybody?"

"The more the merrier. You could go with Farkle to check out the school stuff, you can hang talk with Maya on the way to get Farkle, and you can hang out with Lucas at the game." Huh. That's a good idea.

"Wow. That actually makes a lot of sense. Thanks dad! I love you!" I say giving him a hug. Now, time to get Maya and Farkle on board.

"Hey Maya! Are you busy tonight? Can we hang?" I sent to her, now Farkle.

"Hey Farkle! I was wondering if you could do something with me later... Is that okay?" Perfect, now time for Lucas. What do I text?

"Lucas, what time do you finish with work? I know it's last second but are you busy tonight? Love you! 3 Riley" Ah... Woah, all three at once?! Lucas first.

"I get off at six, so yeah, I guess we can do something afterwords. Any ideas?"

"Well, our schools first football game is tonight and I want to go with someone else." Now Maya...

"Hey, Sorry, but I already had plans to go somewhere with Farkle tonight. If you want to come with us you can..."

"Where are you guys going?" I sent back to Maya.

"Farkle is busy with his girlfriend tonight. Farkle might see you there. Maybe you and Farkle and Maya can look around together." Uh... Okay?

"Maybe, I'll see what I'm doing later." Oh well... Hey, there's Maya.

"Oh, we wanted to go to the football game tonight. I guess we are playing some big time rival school or something. It's supposed to be a really big deal." Well, that solves that.

"That's where I was going to ask you to go! Perfect! Yes, I will see you there. Dad said he would take me and you to pick up Farkle if you wanted." I sent to Maya and Lucas responds. Well, maybe I should have done this one at a time.

"Oh, Maya and Farkle were talking about going to that this morning as their first official date. Sounds like fun, but what time does it start? I might have to miss some of it."

"It starts at seven. You should be okay. Dad and I will pick you up."

"Okay sounds good. I'll see you when I'm done! Time to go back to work!" Ah... I love him so much it's not even fair. Oh, there's Farkle and Maya at the same time.

"Great! Is cowboy coming too, or just us three?" I blush at the comment.

"He's coming. You know, that nickname is getting old and it doesn't even bother him anymore... You should think of something more original." Now, Farkle.

"Maya said you were coming with us? Is that true?"

"Yup. I'll pick you up with Maya at around 6:00, then we will go and get Lucas, then we will go to campus." I informed him. He responded with a that sounds good see you then, and I'm down to just Maya.

"Okay, like what. Friar Pan? Mockingbird? Lukisser?" Uh... Those are all too creative.

"Friar Pan is just depressing, Mockingbird doesn't make sense, and Lukisser isn't really an insult, that's more positive than anything." Why am I helping Maya insult my boyfriend?!

"Fine, fine. Uh... Lucas Pukas?" What?!

"No. Don't try Lucas Mucous either." I add.

"Oh, that's actually good. I can blame that one on you too! AH HA HA! Thanks! I will see you tonight! :)" UGH... NO! How do I face Lucas after this! WAH!

Maya's POV:

Nah, I'm not going to use that nickname. That would be mean to Riley, but I can't tell her that! I have to use that as a bribe. Hmm... I could force her to kiss Lucas at the game... Maybe I could make a prearranged deal with Riley to make her get Farkle to kiss me! Hmm... I've got just the thing.

"Riley? I'll make you a deal."

"A deal? A deal for what?"

"Well, you know how I said I would blame Lucas Mucous on you! Well, if you do something for me, I'll take the blame myself."

"I'm listening, but that's it at this point." Oh, Riley.

"Well, all I need is one simple little favor. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Okay, I shall see. What is it?"

"I need you to kiss Lucas at the football game and then when you are done say that Farkle should kiss me." It's lame, but I think it might work.

"Eh, I don't know. I'm too... Scared to do that..." She's done it a million times before!

"You've done it like five times though! What's so bad about kissing Lucas!"

"The fact that it's at the high school, and the last thing I need is no rep freshman year." Ugh.

"Since when have you cared about rep anyways? How would kissing a boy make you LOSE some? Shouldn't it be the opposite?"

"Yeah, but it's Lucas. There's going to be all kinds of girls that love him there! Maybe even Missy! I can't let her see me kiss Lucas! Plus, she's on the cheer squad. The last thing I need is the most popular girls in school going after me because I'm in a relationship with him."

"Ugh... Well, I guess you're going to have to suffer with Lucas being your boyfriend when some girls don't even have one at all in high school. Oh how horrible." I say, referencing that she actually has a guy who loves her like I hope Farkle does me. Farkle. Why is he all I can think about? I can only imagine how Riley does this with Lucas. Ugh... Boys.

"Hey! Lucas isn't horrible! That's mean! :(" Aw, she even made the effort to put in a sad face.

"Exactly, so you should have no problem kissing him. Don't make me tell him you said that you didn't want to kiss him too." Blackmail. It should always work.

"Can we do it in a private place? Like, away from girls who might want to kill me?"

"Well, should we bring your dad to protect you then? If you're so worried about dying..."

"Maya! WAH! Can we just do it somewhere else. Somewhere less... Public?"

"What's wrong with kissing Lucas in public! OMG do u not like him! :O" that should do it.

"MAYA! ARE YOU KIDDING! You're getting on my nerves. I love him, but... High school."

"So what, are you just never going to kiss your boyfriend for the next four years except for summer vacation? That sounds really lame."

"Ugh. Really? Is it really that lame? Plus, next year I would at least have some respect. I just need to last a year." Ugh...

"Riley, I just need one favor from you. I've helped you out so many times, can you just do one stupid little thing for me, it's even for your own good."

"Only if it's in a not highly populated place." RILEY! ARGH!

"Okay. Final offer. I will get you ice cream, and let you and Lucas make out the whole time, and I will even let him start it, as long as it's at the football game."

"I don't need ice cream, or to make out with Lucas, but I want my 2 secrets held and him to start it. If you can get him to kiss me, it's a deal."

"So, he kisses you, you say Farkle should kiss me, and he kisses me at the football game, and your secrets are safe. I can agree to that, deal."

":) Good. Oh, and I will even let you make out with Farkle ;) 3"

"Aw... How sweet. Too bad it won't happen." I don't think Farkle would be too bold to do much more than peck my cheek in public. Not like Lucas.

"Why not? You guys are TL2.0!" TL? Where did she get that?

"What the heck is TL? Never heard that."

"True Love. 3 :)" Why does she use all these heart emotes and smiley faces? Ugh. Her happiness annoys me.

"Why are you so happy? Are you daydreaming about Lucas and his cute eyes and soft hair and sweet lips and all that jazz?"

"Maya! He's cute, charming, handsome, and what's that word you used to describe him? Spicy? All at the same time!" Just wait until they get in a fight or something... Wait what? What am I saying? I can't say that! She's my best friend! No no no! They're perfect! What am I thinking!

"I... I can't talk right now. I'll talk to you when you pick me up. I'm losing my mind." What am I doing! I can't wish bad for her! This is bad. I need help.

Riley's POV:

Aw... Maya loves Farkle... I can't ever imagine something bad happening to them, they are just such awesome people! They're both cute and Maya is getting taller. The older she gets the more beautiful she gets. Ah... I wonder if Lucas could get any more good looking than he already is... I love him for more than looks though. He's so sweet, and charming, and caring, and helpful, and nice, and kind, and smart, and all kinds of other good things too... Ah... I'm almost ready for Isle. I want to take a test. How much do I like him. I want to know how people tell these things. Let's see... Thanks for taking this yada yada... Question One- Do you think you like him. Well, obviously! Question 2- are you dating? Yeah, of course! Question three- how long have you known him? Like almost a year. Question Four- Does your best friend have a crush or a relationship? Yeah... That's a stupid question. Question Five- is he your closest friend of the opposite gender? Hmm... I'll say yes for this purpose. Your result is... Over 50 percent? That's it? I like him but... But... I don't... I don't... Love him? WAH! I want to cry now.

Maya's POV:

Riley is crying? Oh no... Did my bad luck hurt her? Oh no... This is all my fault... I brought up a fight with Lucas... Oh my god... I can't believe this... I'm... I feel horrible. I just let my best friend fall into a deep dark hole! How am I going to explain this to Mr. Matthews! I need to help her. I can't let him find her like this... Not when it's my fault.

"Riley... Are you okay?" I ask in my really sweet voice.

"No... I hate my life." RILEY?! What in the world?! Well, she does love Lucas.

"Riley, I know it just be hard for you, but you will get through it." She's still crying.

"Maya, I'm just shocked. I thought I loved Lucas. I was going to tell him at the game later, but... I don't. How do I even know if I like him!" Oh great. She's broken.

"What do you mean? You know you like him, you even told your dad, him and me that."

"But Maya! What if it was all a lie! What if it was just lust?! What if it's not true? What if I've just been attracted to him the whole time?! What if he is falling in love with me?!" Wow. I don't know what the heck happened to my girl.

"Riley, what did he say that's making you so upset?"

"It said there's only a fifty percent chance I like him." Why would Lucas say that to her? That was dumb of him.

"Now why do you believe him?" I have to figure this one out.

"I've only known him for less than a year, and you are in a relationship." What does Farkle and I have anything to do with why Lucas said she doesn't like him? Is Lucas nuts?!

"Why does Farkle and I have anything to do with you and Lucas?"

"That was one of the questions I got wrong." Questions? He was asking her questions to see if she liked him?! What the heck is wrong with Lucas!

"Well, maybe he just needs to relax. I'll be right back." I have to tell Mr. Matthews we shouldn't pick him up tonight.

"Mr. Matthews? I don't think Lucas should come with us tonight..."

"DID HE HURT MY RILEY?! Is she okay? Is she alive? Is she?"

"Well, yes to all those. She's crying upstairs. Apparently he asked her questions and she said that she doesn't like Lucas because I'm in a relationship with Farkle."

"WHAT?! Why would he do such a thing? She very clearly not only likes him, but she is in LOVE with him! I only okayed him because I didn't think he would hurt her! And to think I trusted him?! Of all the boys in the world, I had to trust the one that would hurt my Riley."

"Well, none of us had any idea. If she knew before, I'm sure she wouldn't have even liked him at all. This isn't any of our faults, Mr. Matthews. The only thing we can do about this is punish Lucas for doing this to our Riley." He nodded.

"Go tell Riley to come with us. She can watch us best the heck out of him for her. That should make her feel Better." I went to get Riley.

"Here. Riley, we came up with a plan. You're coming with us." She's still crying about how she thought she loved Lucas but she really doesn't.

"Riley, this should help. If he thinks you don't love him, than we will make him not love you back." Her dad said.

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?! DAD! MAYA!" Ugh...

"We are going to pay him back and give him some much needed revenge for hurting you. We thought you would like to see us."

"MAYA ARE YOU CRAZY?! DAD! YOU BELIEVE HER?! NO! DONT! PLEASE! NO! WHY DO YOU GUYS WANT TO HURT ME SO MUCH!"

"We aren't hurting you, Riley, we are hurting Lucas. You should enjoy this."

"WHY WOULD I ENJOY YOU HURTING ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS LOVED ME! Maybe Lucas is the only one who still does." Riley? What the heck has gotten into her...

"Riley, he shouldn't be your best friend if he hurt you like he did. He deserves to be punished for intentionally hurting you. Maybe you shouldn't see him ever again. Assuming he wants to after today."

"DAD! No... No... No... THE ONLY PERSON WHOS GOING TO GET HURT BY THIS IS ME AND LUCAS! WAS THIS ALL A SET UP?! DID YOU CREATE THAT TEST SO I WOULD FAIL IT?!" Huh? A test? She failed a test?

"You haven't failed any of your dad's tests Riley... I didn't see you have any paper when I came in..."

"IT WASNT A PAPER TEST YOU IDIOT! MY DAD CREATED SOME STUPID ONLINE TEST TO MAKE ME THINK I DONT LOVE MY BOYFRIEND." Huh? None of this makes any sense.

"Riley, don't go blaming your struggles on other people. Plus, I thought you said Lucas told you you don't like him."

"LUCAS DOESNT EVEN KNOW WHATS HAPPENING! Ugh... There he is... I'm done... I can't take this anymore... I just want to be done..." She gets out of the car when she sees a surprised, curious and happy Lucas waiting for her.

"Lucas... I'm sorry. I'm just... I can't believe that I wasted a year of your life... Having to deal with me, and my dad and Maya." WHAT THE FREAK IS SHE DOING?! IS SHE BREAKING UP WITH LUCAS WITHOUT ANY REASON?!

"What do you mean... Wasted?! I'm loving every moment of being with you. I haven't had this much fun my whole life!" Oh no... No... No... Now this truly is my fault... No... No... She's... She's... Going... G-Going... To... B-B-Break... U-U-Up... With L-L-Lucas... Oh no what have I done... WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

"You see... I found out that for me..." She starts to cry, and Lucas is getting some tears too, the exact opposite of his normal happy charming self he is. "Well, it's just been me trying to meet the world. I thought I have, but... Well... I'm having to meet it the hard way."

"W-What are you saying?"

"I'm trying to meet it with people who just want to hurt me. If I don't love you, Maya is trying to make things worse and my dad can't let me live how I want to, how can I meet the world? I'm just some lousy freshman who can't even kiss her own boyfriend in public." Lucas is trying hard to fight back tears. Did Riley just say she doesn't love Lucas? That I'm making things worse? That her own father is not letting her live?

"Riley... Do you mean what you're saying? Do- Do you... Really... N-Not... L-L-Love... Me?"

"It's a miracle you've liked me for so long Lucas. I can't risk going any further." Riley gave Lucas a sympathy hug as a friend, and Lucas just cried on her shoulder.

Oh, and I'm sorry guys, but, I promised a long chapter and that's what this is. I promised an important chapter, and that's what this is. I also wanted a little bit of Hurt/Comfort in this chapter, and well, that's very clearly in here. Yes, I know this is really sad, but I got tired of 24 normal same old same old always happy chapters. Anyways, I promise to post something later today, so don't forget to check the chapter numbers as well. If you see 26 or check the titles and see the last chapter is something other than A Special Chapter, that means a new chapter has been posted. Thanks for reading guys! I'll see you later!


	26. Hart Heals Hearts

Hey, so this chapter won't be nearly as long as the last chapter, but it will be just as emotional. I think. I'll get started right away this time, as long as you remember to view Chapters 18, 23, and the chapter I posted late last night, Chapter 25. Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 26! :)

Maya's POV:

I can't let this happen. I can't let Riley lie to Lucas like that. I can't let two of my three best friends be that upset for no reason.

"Hold it. Hold it. This shouldn't be happening. Lucas, she is just kidding. She's going through her mood swings right now. Lucas, she doesn't mean anything she said. At all, in fact, she means the complete OPPOSITE of everything she said." This isn't working! "Lucas despite what some stupid online test said, despite what anyone else says, including you and her, there is one thing that you can tell just by looking at her. That's that she is in love with you. No, Riley, put your hand down." She sighs, and lets me continue.

"Riley always talks about you during everything she does. Every single thing she does she has to ask someone if Lucas would approve of what she's doing. She always talks about how you are the most charming, handsome and sweetest person in the world, and every night I sleep over she always comes up with some secret weapon or plot or outline to try and get you to fall in love with her." Riley Grumbles, not liking I admitted her little secret.

"Riley, you know you love Lucas... Why would you even be so bored as to even take one of those stupid things anyways! Your mom and dad would probably get a zero on one of those things."

"I heard that Maya!" Her dad says and we all laugh.

"Riley, I, and your mom and dad understand you're growing up... You just need to realize how to control your anger ness towards people, especially us five when you feel mad. Just because your growing up doesn't mean you have to cry about some stupid test you took and say Lucas told you you don't like him."

"Really? Is that what this is about? If it wasn't so serious, I would be laughing right now." Riley just frowned. Good. She should be ashamed.

"Riley, I get that you are changing, and well, your dad, your boyfriend, my boyfriend, and your best friend, and especially your mom, are all here for you. Now, you may apologize." I feel like an adult! This is fun!

"Maya... Do I have to? To who?" Aw... Poor little girl...

"Well, you can start with dad."

"I'm sorry I made you worry about something pointless. I love you." Really? "Oh, and I'm sorry about yelling at you." Mr. Matthews gave her a hug. "Now who Maya?"

"Me."

"Maya, I'm sorry for getting you involved in this stupid thing. None of it's your fault. Just remind me to hide my diagrams when we get home." I accept her apology and see what she says to Lucas... Oh, and I'm not hiding them!

"Lucas, I'm sorry for lying to you and for overreacting and for doing something stupid. None of this should have ever happened and Maya's right, I didn't mean anything I said. Lucas... I... Do. Love you. I think."

"Riley... No! Bad Girl! Baaaaad girl!" She blushes.

"Fine, I do. For real. I love you Lucas..." Aw...

"I love you too, Riley." Of course they have to kiss and hug and stuff, and at least they are back together. You're very welcome. Oh wait... Farkle is here?! Did he... Did he...

"Farkle? Did you see them kiss?" He nods.

"Yeah, I did. It's so... Peaceful."

"Do you think we should?" I ask Farkle.

"Oh my goodness Farkle! Why are you still waiting! Kiss her!" Riley shouts.

"Farkle, just do it. I have to go back to finish in... 15 minutes." F-F-Farkle... K-K-Kissed... M-Me. AH! I win! Woo HOO! I have done it. I have finally done it. VICTORY SHALL BE MINE! (Yes, that's the Stewie Griffin phrase lol) I'm not even in High School officially yet! Oh my goodness I can't believe I just did that. Wow. I feel so happy and joyful and Excited and... And... And... Relieved. I feel... PERFECT!

Riley's POV:

I haven't seen Maya smile like that in a long time. One of the only times I've seen her smile like that was when I first met Lucas and she tried to get me to tell her I liked him. Ah... Lucas... I'm starting to feel weird around him... I still love him, just like I have for awhile, but something else is changing... Instead of being all nervous around him... I'm really excited sometimes, a little bit angry for no reason, a little sad for no reason, etc. I have to ask Maya about this. Or mom... Hmm... Who to choose? (She would choose her Mom, and find out she's going through her 'Girl Growing Up Problems' as her mom would call them.)

Cory's POV: (Yes, I know I don't do much Cory and Topanga, but in this they aren't major, they are recurring cast.)

*Evil Laugh* I've got it. I have gotten this on Camera. HAHAHA! Riley, and now Maya... I have both their first kisses. HA HA HA! Now time to make them want them! And think of some way to bribe them. Hmm...

"So, I have both your first kisses. You want to see them and keep them?" Heh heh heh.

"Nah, I'd prefer to just keep it with me in my mind." Maya said. "Plus, I still have theirs." UGH.

"Fine, I'll delete them then." Maya is sad. Good.

"Why? Why would you do that? What about 25 years from now?" Ugh...

"Fine. I'll keep them. Only as blackmail for the future." AHA!

"Keep our first kiss pictures from us as Blackmail? What else do you have on us?"

"Well, I have a lot on you, because I've known you forever. I have quite a few things on Maya still, and some of them are quite bad. Oh, and I have some stuff on Lucas too."

"If you don't mind me asking, how have you gotten stuff on me?" Haha. Not giving it up.

"Grades, Riley moments, all kinds of stuff from your mom... You know. Oh, and teenage boy things."

"Okay, I dare you to say one thing you have on me." Maya... Hmm...

"Well, I know what makes you laugh..." I know, I know... It's lame.

"Ugh... Fine. Don't say it." Good.

"Riley, would you like to know what I have on you too?" Haha!

"Yeah. Sure. Say one. Just one." Oh, she asked for it.

"Fine. One time, I took you to the doctor, and you were crying so loud while they were brushing your teeth because you said you don't like noise." She seems unfazed... "Oh, and one time, we started playing the itsy Bitsy spider song and you did all kinds of hand motions... You were so cute back then!" Why is nobody responding! They're all just like this is nothing! "Oh, and then there was one time when you were at your preschool, and you were playing duck duck goose, and-" Aha! I found one!

"Okay dad, not that one. Keep going. Some of these are actually funny."

"Okay, fine. I know about your diary in your room. It's where you write all your deepest darkest secrets." I thought that would work!

"Dad, I stopped doing that last year when I didn't need to write about Lucas every day. That's old. Keep going." Ugh... She's right.

"Your favorite Halloween costume is a witch with no broom." She just laughed. "How is that funny!" She just said to keep going. "Ugh... You already have your whole entire life planned out and it starts with-" YES! Another good one.

"Dad! Not while Lucas is here!" Nope. Not going to take it.

"Nope, you asked me to say one, so I'm saying it. Lucas, you might want to hear this. Can you stay for five minutes?" He nods.

"Okay, so when she was younger she took a piece of paper and wrote down all kinds of goals. The first thing was that she would meet a boy who would be sweet and charming and she just crossed that off her list." Riley is blushing! Good!

"Then she said that she wanted to get more As than Farkle, even though Farkle has an A in his name, and she said that she wanted Maya to marry Farkle because she thought they were cute together, and then she added some stuff about Lucas, like she wants to get married, have a boy and a girl, and she wants one of her kids to fall in love with one of Farkle and Maya's kids, and she wants all four of you to be successful and go to college together and become whatever job person you want to be." I hope that was good enough. "Oh, wait, she wants her daughter to look just like her but have Lucas's personality, and her son to look just like Lucas but have her personality. Farkle and Maya's kids the same thing." There. That's, good enough.

"Wait, you want us to have kids?! When?!" Farkle asked.

"The same time as her and Lucas do."

"Riley, you know I wouldn't make a good mother..."

"Why not? Especially with Farkle? Not only would your kids be pretty, but they'd be smart."

"Riley, I'm... Look at how I was raised by my mom. She's always gone, I'm all alone..."

"Maya, no you're not! First, Farkle would help. Second, you're NEVER alone, and third, worst case scenario you have us."

"Yeah, but I would just be a burden, and your kids playing with my kids..."

"What's wrong with it?"

"All they would do is compete with each other and try and prove they are smarter than each other. I highly doubt they would fall in love."

"Maya, I can dream. I'm sure you have dreams about you and Farkle having kids and getting married and my mom and dad walking you down the aisle to join with Farkle for everlasting love. Just like I do Lucas." SHE SAID IT NOT ME! It is nice to see them working things out though.

"Yes, yes, I do... I'm only saying this because you admitted to wanting to marry Lucas. Also, that doesn't mean Farkle and or Lucas are going to be walking down the aisle to get our kids married." Riley looks sad.

"I don't want to hear about my very far in the future grand kids, let alone my grand kids getting married. Save this for another time. Like... Later. Please."

"Fine. Lucas how much more time do you have on your shift?"

"I have 15 minutes. But that's if I start in five, so I'll see you guys in 25 minutes." Riley hugged Lucas, and we just decided to stay and wait. A half hour in a car with my daughter and 2 of her three best friends?! It should be entertaining.

General POV:

Really, nothing happened the rest of their Freshman year. They went to a football game every week, then basketball, then baseball, their dad didn't teach any life lessons, only school lessons he was forced to teach, and everybody got As in all their classes, including Maya who thought "High School is so much easier than Middle School" but that was really only because they had each other. They were building a friendship connection so strong, that it would be impossible to break. Not even any of Missy's antics could stop them anymore, I'll she just decided to give up on bullying and became a good kid herself over their freshman year summer. Lucas went on all kinds of dates with Riley, some amazing, some, just good. The worst thing that happened between any of the four, was they all disagreed on an answer on their History Final Exam review, but for some really odd reason none of them got it right. In reality, High School was very boring for them. It was just same old same old every year, and nothing new happened. They took the ACT, and yes, Farkle and Riley did have a competition, but they both got a 32, so they both won. Lucas got a 30 and Maya got a 28. Their Senior year is when things started to get more interesting... That's, when the four friends would really start to meet the world. That's when their journey was just beginning. They had their biggest challenges and decisions to make, the most important year class wise to choose their classes, and a lot of feelings to release. What's happened so far, (even though this is halfway over) is only there to lead up to what would happen next. Will Maya undergo Senioritis? Maybe Farkle has to escape a mysterious force at work who he doesn't know exists? Maybe Riley and Lucas disagree about something that could drive them apart, not just for a short period of time, but maybe forever? Or maybe they don't, and they continue to live happily ever after, just like their Junior, Sophmore and Freshman years. Only time will tell what happens next, in... Table Set Four Two!

Thanks for reading guys! I'm sorry for the big time lapse, but really, nothing interesting happens at all. Updates starting with next chapter as I mentioned will be starting to move slow, as I now have my Junior year schedule ahead of me, including AP Gov, so please, review, follow, favorite and of course read, because it means more in September and October now more than ever. I hope you all had an amazing summer, and I will see you guys soon, maybe sometime before Friday if I'm lucky! :)


	27. Farkle's FAILures (Farkle's POV)

Hey guys, I'm going to give you another short chapter, but that's only so I can spend more time on the next one, Chapters 28-31 are all pretty good chapters, so I want to get this done so I can move to the good stuff and make me more motivated to write. So, with that, I give you, the next chapter, which, to switch things up, plus do to the lack of Farkle POVs in the next couple chapters will be Farkle-Centric.

Farkle's POV:

Ah... Senior year. A year where I can take an unlimited amount of AP classes because I did good in them before. Luckily, I know what I want to do when I'm older. I want to use my brain and become a CEO for some really huge massive corporation, and work up to that point by rising in Marketing. Yes, I know, Marketing sounds lame, but it's actually really fun, so, I'm taking AP Marketing, AP Physics, Evolution of Business 1 and 2, AP Humanities, Spanish III, and AP Computer Applications. Yeah, I have nothing with my friends, but it should be interesting. AP Physics is going to stink, but oh well.

Maya has Pre-Calculus, regular Physics, the highest choir, Advanced Composition and Advanced Short Story, AP Spanish and AP Military History, which I thought about, but decided to go with the Business class instead.

Riley's schedule looks loaded too, she has AP Calculus BC, AP Psychology, AP Military History with Maya, AP Humanities but a different time then me, AP Spanish, and the same choir class as Maya.

Lucas, well, let's just say he's out of the competition. He's taking light classes as to not stress himself out much, which isn't a bad idea, but it means longer college for him. He's taking Advanced Problem Solving, and Advanced Statistics, AP Zoology, Advanced Composition and Short Story with Maya, AP French, and Advanced Artistic Design, which works with AP Computer Apps on a lot of things, so I might work with him on a project or two in there.

Overall, I'm so ready for this year. Now, I just need to keep on track and we can all go to the same place, wherever that may be. We all made the agreement to talk about it after 1Q Report Cards, so around Thanksgiving, and have a big announcement at Christmas. I just wonder if we are all going to the same place. I hope we are... Woah! I need to study! It's already 9:00 and I have a test in Physics tomorrow! AH!

(The Next Day)

WHAT?! OH NO. I CANT BE SEEING THIS RIGHT! Farkle couldn't have done this. This isn't mine. I need help. I just got a FIFTY percent on the Physics test! AH!

"Farkle, don't worry, it's only the pretest. Don't worry about it." Mrs. Alamando told me.

"Does it count towards our grades?" PLEASE SAY NO!

"Yes, but it will only count as a regular assignment, so ten points." A five out of ten isn't as bad as a 25 out of 50. Phew. I got off easy with that. At least I'm not like Riley was in 8th and 9th grade where if she missed something she couldn't think for an hour... Ah... I just have to do better next time I guess.

(At Lunch)

"So, almost the end of our first week of senior year Huh?" Lucas asked as Riley came over and kissed him, and I did the same to Maya.

"Yeah, doesn't feel like it. How's your guys classes going."

"Great!" Lucas is happy, but Riley just gave an Ugh and closed her eyes. Haha!

"Maya? How have you been doing?" Yes, I still love her, even 10 years later, even at almost 18. Wow. I've grown up.

"Actually, not bad. Pre-Calc is kind of hard for me, but that's because Math isn't my strong suit." Ah... Maya.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go to a study session for Physics because I failed the pretest so I will see you guys later. Bye! Ugh, I hate Physics. Stupid science. It's all just advanced mathematics that I don't need to understand, that's why I'm skipping Calculus until college and then I'm just going to do Marketing. Ugh... I don't get this stupid stuff.

(A few days later)

Thank goodness... I just aced the Physics Exam. Much needed A there, and I'm still getting an A in all my other classes. Ah... The Farkle, is definitely Smarticle! (I Honestly have no idea where that came from... Totally random.)

(A Few Weeks Later)

"So, did you guys get your report cards?" I asked, obviously knowing they did because we all got them.

"Yup. All of us put them down on the table in three, two, one." We all put ours down on the Table, something we had been doing since we got our first high school report card. It was a fun tradition we started, and all of us enjoy it. Hey! Oh my goodness Maya!

"Woah Maya way to go!" Riley exclaimed.

"Nice job Maya! That's awesome!" I told her as I kissed her. She actually got her first 4.0! Ah! That's so awesome. Lucas got a 4.0, which he's done throughout high school, and Riley and I both got the same GPA again. My problem was Physics, I got a C and Humanities I got a B, and Riley struggled with Calc, getting a C, which is why I saved it for College, and she got a B in Psych. This is going to be a good year, but, now is the dreaded time for our discussion. Time to start planning stuff out.

So, this is, has been and will be, probably the shortest chapter ever, but that's because it is mostly a filler chapter, it's from Farkle's POV (Which is hardest for me to write from for some reason) and that's because nothing really eventful happens until the next chapter, so, I hope you enjoyed it kind of, and PLEASE GO BACK AND READ EVERYTHING UP TO CHAPTER 25! IVE POSTED CHAPTERS 25, 26, AND 27 ALL WITHIN 20 HOURS OF EACH OTHER, SO PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY! This will be my last post until maybe tomorrow after school depending on if I have any homework assignments on my first half day.


	28. An Important Decision To Make

So, this chapter is really hard for me to write because I already know where each of them is going, and with this being part one, well, I don't know how far I should go. So... I'll see how much I can do.

Riley's POV:

I'm glad mom and dad are going to help us monitor this... It should make for an interesting discussion.

"Alright, so each of the four of you, plus your mom and I all have a list of five universities that you believe to be your favorites so far correct?" Dad asked, following our agreement.

"Yup." We all said.

"You had to pick the one with the highest percentage Scholarship, the most prestigious, the best for your career choice, one based on location, and one based on the best activities and extra-curricular opportunities that you might enjoy. Everyone do that?" Mom added.

"Yes" we all said

"Alright, I drew names out of a hat, and I got the order posted on the board. Riley, Farkle, Topanga, Lucas, Maya and finally me, Riley, start." Woah, okay.

"So, my biggest percentage scholarship is to Oregon, I got a full one. Most prestigious school is Harvard/Yale/Princeton which I got 50% scholarship to each! best for my career choice I believe is Michigan State or Cornell which were both 75%, best for location is a tie between Columbia at 25% and Cornell, and best extra-curricular activities that I got a scholarship for is probably Southern California, which was also a 25%". Yeah, I did good.

"So, your top 5 in order are?" Mom got a whiteboard marker.

"Cornell, Michigan State, Harvard, Oregon, USC."

"Wonderful list. Okay, Farkle you're next."

"Well, my largest scholarship was a tie between many schools at 100% so I'm gong to say Florida. My best for academic prestige is the same as Riley, my best for career is Boston College, my best for Location is Oregon because it's warm there, and it's by the ocean. Best extra curriculars? I agree with Riley, if we are going as a group USC has the best for all of us." Hmm... Interesting.

"So, your top 5?" Mom asked ready to write.

"Well, I would go Boston College, Harvard, USC, Florida and Oregon." Aw darn. I liked Cornell. I wonder if he even applied there?

"Alright, next is Topanga's list. Just share your top 5."

"Well, not knowing anything about anyone's scholarships, I took a look at different factors. I took a look at safety, location in general, cost in general and academic prestige, plus my favoritism towards certain schools, and averaged them out."

"Alright, just say it..." Dad!

"Fine. So my order is Harvard, Columbia, Michigan State, Cornell and Cal Berkeley. keep in mind career wise these might not work, but they should be good for everything else." I like that list. It's very well rounded.

"Alright, good. Lucas?"

"Well, my best for Scholarship was Columbia, I got 100, Academic Prestige is California, career choice is Michigan State, Location is Cornell, and best ECAs are... I'd say USC as well. That's just my preference." YAY! He added Cornell! :)

"Top 5?"

"Well, I'd say Columbia because it's at the top of almost everything, then Cornell is clearly second, USC third, MSU fourth and Cal 5th." Odd... This is basically the same few schools.

"Alright, Maya, you're up." This will be good.

"Best scholarship was Michigan State, 100, but I also got 100 for USC. Best Academics? I'd say Columbia. Career Choice? Probably Cornell. Location is Florida, I like it warm. Best ECAs? I found Oregon myself. Yes it rains, but California is really expensive and Seattle isn't that far really." Hmm... Good point about Seattle.

"Okay, you're top 5?"

"Well, this seems easy. Michigan State, Florida, Oregon, Cornell, Columbia. USC would be 6th, but career wise for everybody it seems limited." True... True...

Cory's POV:

How am I going to do this? This is difficult! Cornell, Columbia, Harvard, USC, MSU, Oregon, Florida, and California all made multiple lists! That's 8 schools for a Top 5! Plus add Boston for Farkle and Texas A&M which I found seemed to be good for everyone, especially Lucas, and we have a Top 10.

"Okay, so, I had four of the same five you guys already said, so I'm going to make a Top 10 List. This is in no order, so just bear with me. We got Columbia, Cornell, Michigan State, USC, Florida, Oregon, Harvard, California, Boston, and my pick for you guys, Texas A&M."

"Well, I think it's safe to say that I'm sorry Farkle but Boston College will have to be elimated. Also, TAMU because no one else voted for it. Oh, and Lucas and I both gave Cal 5, so that can be out too." Ugh... Wife's Right.

"Okay, so down to 7. I have a feeling we should all use these seven and come up with a good Top 5 each after we eat and do some more research." I think that would be fair to everyone.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll make some Hamburgers or Cheeseburgers for dinner." YES! NO CHICKEN!

"Dad!" Oops. Did I say that out loud... Riley is rolling her eyes... Ugh... I do like Hamburgers. They are so good.

Lucas's POV:

Hmm... All 7 of these are intriguing. I have no way to make this list. Hmm... I don't think I'm going to change much of my list...

Maya's POV:

All 6 of my schools are still in! Harvard is the only one that I didn't say, but that's because I've already been denied to go there. I will change my preferences around if I need to, but I can't let them go to some big awesome school without me!

Riley's POV:

Overall, I'm happy with what's left. The only 2 I didn't say, I had in my Top 10, so I'm really happy with this. My problem for Columbia is cost, and my problem for Florida, is career, that's why they didn't make my Top 5. Boston College was in my Top 10 too, but Extra Curriculars and Location both did it for me. Well, I know what my top 5 is...

Farkle's POV:

Okay, so my number one school is gone, I like everything left on the list, but I still think I'm going to have to upset Maya at least once. I have to defend myself here. Also, maybe I should try and apply to Cornell. Everyone else had it on their list and I haven't even heard of it before. I should look into it.

Topanga's POV:

I'm really happy with how this is going so far. I'm happy to see that everyone has worked hard and has given themselves all kinds of options and now they get the ability to make this decision. I just hope they don't make a bad one and regret it. Not that there's any bad ones there, but there is one I don't really like and that's Florida because of the hurricanes and yes it's warm down there but it's sunny and they could get Skin problems and all kinds of things, plus, the atmosphere is... All full of tourists who cause problems. I still have to put the other six in order though. This will be hard.

Cory's POV:

My list is really easy. I already know what they are and the order. I'm just glad that they chose some good places and that we can make this decision together. Time to eat and come back together in a couple of weeks.

So, where do you guys think they are going to go? Unfortunately, I can't really have your reviews impact this because I already have parts of the storyline based around it, plus I believe what is going to happen will impact all the Characters positively. I would like to hear where you think though, so leave me a review and I will respond back. Have A Nice Day!


	29. Getting Closer (To A Decision)

So, I know I'm working way ahead here, I'm not even going to post Chapter 28 for a while and yet I'm already working on 29, but I have to work ahead and these chapters are relatively short (Only 1,000 plus words compared to 2,500 or so per chapter) so, I will get right to it and get this one onto you guys!

Update:

So, guys I have had 6 pages of reading, plus a page of writing, not including research time, meaning as I predicted I have been EXTREMELY busy in AP Gov, and I haven't even started on my assignment due Monday, and have done little in my semester long project. I have been working for 6 hours per night on JUST AP Gov, so imagine me when I actually get math and Chemistry assignments! :O

Note: I AM POSTING CHAPTERS 28 AND 29 BACK TO BACK! PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU VIEW BOTH OF THEM! I DO CHECK VIEWER COUNTS PEOPLE! PLEASE READ CHAPTER 28 BEFORE CONTINUING ON TO THIS CHAPTER AS THERE ARE MANY SPOILERS IN HERE FOR CHAPTER 28! DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT UNLESS YOUVE ALREADY VISITED THE LAST CHAPTER!

Riley's POV:

Ah... Another good report card, and our 2nd college discussion is today. Ah... I have my new Top 5. I'm ready for this. I just hope we can agree.

Maya's POV:

YES! A 4.0 FIRST SEMESTER! Ah... I feel so amazing. I got a 4.0 for the semester. I'm so happy! Now I just hope we can agree on a college. I have my new Top 5 ready!

Farkle's POV:

Well, as always, a good report card. Now I just have to think about what my Top 5 order should be before we meet today... Hmm...

Lucas's POV:

YEAH! A 4.0! I know I've gotten a 4.0 the whole 4 years, but every single one has felt like my first one. Ah... I just have to think about my Top 5 for later... Hmm... I can't believe I'm not prepared for that yet.

Topanga's POV:

So, I came up with my new Top 5, and I think everyone will agree with it in one way or another. What's nice is that Cory agrees with me, so we can contribute speaking together as one. I'm happy with this.

Cory's POV:

Ah yes, another wonderful college discussion. This should be fun. Now that the report card ceremony is complete, I shall begin part two of the college discussion.

"Okay, so does everyone have their Top 5?"

"Yes." Good. We can begin.

"Alright, this time we will go... Maya, Topanga, Lucas, Riley, Farkle. I agreed to join Topanga's team for this. So, Maya, begin.

"Oh, me? Okay, well um... I assumed it would be okay if I just kept my stuff the same so Michigan State, Florida, Oregon, Cornell, Columbia again." Eh, oh well.

"Okay, next is Topanga."

"Okay, so we agreed that our Top 5 was Columbia, Harvard, Cornell, MSU and Oregon."

"Next is Lucas."

"For me, I'm going Columbia, Cornell, MSU, USC, Oregon." Hmm... Interesting. Florida, USC and Harvard only have one vote each...

"Alright, next is Riley." This will be interesting...

"So, I'm going with Cornell, Harvard, Columbia, MSU and Oregon." Florida and USC have to be high on Farkle's list then...

"Alright, and lastly is Farkle."

"I have Harvard, Columbia, Cornell, USC and Florida." Aw... Farkle is just always being outnumbered, poor guy.

"Okay, so, with that, I will let Topanga do the eliminations."

"Okay. Florida and USC are gone, sorry Maya. That leaves 5. Maya and Lucas didn't have Harvard in their Top 5, so I think even though it has three high ratings we should eliminate that." Maya and Lucas felt really relieved. Did they not make it? "That cuts it down in half, and eliminates three more. So, we shall now create a Top 3. Each one of you, and we will not get any say this time, only you four. You have 15 minutes, and may not discuss it." Wow. She'd be a good teacher... Of course, a Lawyer is nice too. :)

Riley's POV:

Hmm... This is difficult. Actually, not really. Rather simple. I just hope we each don't put down a different order. That would just take too much time. At least we get to make these decisions.

Maya's POV:

Phew. I'm glad Harvard is out, of course I'm disappointed Florida is out, but I don't think Topanga liked it very much from the start. Of course, both of the ones I didn't vote for were 2/3 kicked out, so I'm good. Now, time to decide which of the three I like the most...

Farkle's POV:

I wonder why Maya and Lucas didn't vote for Harvard? Maybe it has to do with not getting a scholarship or maybe their career choice not being an option there. Hmm... We shall see what everybody chooses. This seems difficult for me because all 3 schools that were eliminated were on my list, so I have to choose at least one new one... Hmm...

Lucas's POV:

I'm just glad that we decided against Harvard. I know Riley likes it there, but she also likes Cornell a lot, and I'm sure she'd be happy with Columbia. Honestly, I don't care where I go that much, as long as they have a vet program, I can get in, and I'm with my friends.

Cory's POV:

"So, Top 3. Oregon, Columbia, Cornell and Michigan State. We start with Lucas, then go Maya, Riley, Farkle. Okay? Go!" I just hope they don't choose Oregon. That's so far away!

"Okay, well I decided to go with..." (SUSPENSE!)

Riley's POV:

Well, we are down to three. Ah... I just want to relax a little and just take a day to me and Lucas. A date night. A good one. Instead of doing something new and being adventurous, maybe doing something classic. Going to the park and relaxing in the nice outside air, while still having a nice intimate, calm and serene dinner or Lunch. I would kind of like to talk to him about what he thinks about college and stuff like that. Maybe even go deep and personal... We are halfway done with Senior year...

Lucas's POV:

I'd like to spend some time with Riley, alone, together, and do something more serious. Maybe I should ask her.

"Hey, Riley, can I ask you something..." This has never gotten any easier, even though I've done it... How many times?

"Sure. My room?" I nod. I decide to follow her up even though she still wears rubber duck pajamas. Yes, yes... Even as a Senior I still have that problem.

"So... Um... I was wondering..." She normally is already going crazy! Aw... "If we could..." She'd normally finish that... "Maybe do something?" If she doesn't get it by this point... "Together? Us two? Alone?" She just smiled.

"Sure! When?" Um... Uh... Um... Uh... Hmm...

"Tomorrow? The next day? The... I don't know when can you go?" I'm still scared. This is wrong. I should be bold and confident and... Excited!

"Well... I can do it on... Tomorrow sounds wonderful!" Ah... Much relieved.

"Great... So... Um... I'll... Uh... S-See you then." WHY AM I SO DANG NERVOUS!

"Lucas... It's okay. You should know I don't bite by now..." Yes yes...

"I know... It's just... That I... I don't know. Just... Just let's agree to... Uh... Tomorrow."

"Lucas? You're scared. Do you need to hear my rubber duck slippers?" NO!

"Y-You r-really think... That's going- going to help?" I gulp. She smirks... Uh oh.

"Yeah... It's better to be embarrassed and laughing than nervous and stuttering, right?"

"Uh... Um... Yeah. Yes. Uh huh. Sure. Maybe. I think." ITS JUST A FREAKING DATE DUDE!

"Heh. Heh heh. Let's try this. I have an idea." Uh... Um... Hmm... STOP IT LUCAS!

"Riley? What are you doing?" Please don't do something... Ah...

Riley's POV:

Ya know, it never fails. When in doubt, always try either a dress or rubber duck pajamas. I got him to faint, and well... Whenever he gets too embarrassed to talk, too nervous like he just did, or he's too lazy or annoyed, it always calms him down a lot. Good. Maybe when he wakes up he will remember his 18th birthday is tomorrow. OH MY GOSH I DONT KNOW WHAT TO GET HIM! AH!

"Hey Riley." WHAT DO I ASK HIM?!

"Hey... Uh. Lucas? What do you want for tomorrow?"

"You know what I want... Stop joking."

Lucas's POV:

"Lucas! Stop it! I want to know for real!" She's still really persistent. Just like in Middle School. Ah... Good ole JQA Middle School.

"Well, I told you, you know. There's not much more to it than that, oh and winning games, but that's something you don't control."

"Oh come on! I'm out of ideas for your birthday gift! Just... Tell me what you want."

"The only thing I want is something that I have right now. You. Oh, and maybe a happy birthday kiss." I had to add that. I love when she kisses me. It makes me feel good.

"That's it?! No new books, or music, or anything else?"

"Nope. I do accept early presents though." Yes, yes, I asked for it.

"Yeah, but I have nothing to give you!" Argh.

"Riley, you don't-"

"Yes I do! I might want something really amazing and elaborate and fantastic on my eighteenth birthday, I want to get you something first. If you don't tell me what you want, I'll pick out something myself." Oh, cool.

"All I want for my birthday, is a kiss from you, you to still be my girlfriend and love me, for it not to be a surprise party, and for you, Maya, Farkle, and your parents and Auggie to be there. Oh, and for it to be at your house." She's getting annoyed.

"You really don't want anything do you?"

"Yes, I do. Those things on my list are very important to me, and all of those have to happen for it to be a success. Leave the material gifts to the others. I told you all I need."

"Fine, fine. I guess you will have to suffer with my horrible gift giving skills."

"Riley, please. A gift to me, would be you not giving me one, and just worrying about everything I told you already."

"You don't want a gift from me?"

"Yes, the gift I want from you is more important than any gift from anyone else."

"Fine... Only because I love you."

"Much better." I say giving her a hug. "Oh, and the date of course."

"Right. That will be fun." She said, as she went back to join everyone else.

Alright guys, Chapter 30 is going to take me a LONG Time, especially with me getting ChemComm, Algebra 2 and Advanced Sci Fi homework as well as my AP Gov stuff this coming week. Spanish seems like it could be a struggle and I do have a page of Choir homework coming this week, but that will be easy. I hope posting 2 chapters at once appealed to you guys. Well, Anyways, wish me luck guys, keep reading reviewing, following and favoriting! I'll see you guys around! :)


	30. Table Set For Two (Story Title)

Hey guys! It's Wednesday, and I'm not feeling good, mostly physically but still. Sore throat, sore joints, etc. So, I need something to cheer me up. THIS! Because I want something happy, especially after reading lots of Fanfics about Maya's bad home life, I figured I would do a mostly romantic chapter here, as well as the reason for the title is finally released! Anyways, with that, here we go!

Update: AP GOV HOMEWORK! ARGH! I'm not kidding you, 4-5 hours per night. Great class, but the homework kills my life. Just to let y'all know why I don't update.

(P.S On a unrelated note, Respect to all of those who lost their lives, or had chronic illnesses or lost someone in 9/11. It is a sad day in the history of the United States. If any of you are reading, much appreciation to you.)

Riley's POV:

So, I hope Lucas doesn't hate me... I'm going to give him a gift anyways. I don't think he's going to like it, it's kinda girly, but, if thought counts, that shouldn't matter should it? Worst case he can just give it back to me. I'll keep it. I hope he doesn't mind surprises. I know he said not to do a surprise party, but, I didn't listen. I know he will pay me back to some extent, but, that doesn't matter. It's his 18th birthday! It's kind of a big deal. Well, not kind of, it is. Ah! Brain-freeze! Stupid snow cones! Yes, as part of the party I, well, we, rather, rented a snow cone machine, and I assigned myself the role of tester of all the food things. Dad said he wanted to help because he is an expert at food, but guess what I told him? NO! HAHAHA! I told him that he was in charge of the decorations with Auggie which made him happy again though. I told mom she was in charge of cleaning and all the food would be made by Maya and Farkle with me testing it, plus the popcorn, snow cone, pretzel, Ice cream and... What's the last one? Ah, yes! The one I haven't tested yet. The glorious pop machine. Let's see what should I try first... I'll give myself a... Sprite? Out of order. Hmm... Fanta? Out of order... Vitamin water? Out of order.

"UGH! DOES THIS THING HAVE ANYTHING!" I yell to nobody.

"Here, let me fix it." Maya comes over, shakes the machine, and bam! All 3 come out. Of course. "You're welcome." I say thanks and move on to testing more things. Everything has GOT to be perfect. Moms vacuuming was great, and dad had some really cool decorations put up. Hey! Lucas's name is spelled wrong!

"Dad? Why is Lucas's name spelled wrong?" He's going to say Auggie did it or something.

"Maya did it." Auggie responded ARGH! Of course she did. DANG IT MAYA!

"Maya? Why did you ruin my party?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"I think it's funny. We can get a picture of you two underneath it together." Ugh... She wants to see me kiss Lucas under the Loo Kiss banner. Of course.

"Ugh... Fine. Just don't screw up the food. Especially the-"

"Chicken. I know. Just do your own thing and let 'the Farkle' and 'the Maya' handle it." Ah! She called herself the Maya in quotes like Farkle does! :) Cool!

Now, let's see... Lucas is going to be here in... About 2 hours. Okay, that gives me... An hour and a half to finish my gift for him. Yes, Maya is the artist, but I want it to be personal, so I'm doing it myself. Okay, now this should be blue...

(A Half Hour Later:)

Wow, the colors are absolutely not realistic. Neither is the setting, but the picture itself is brilliant! Time to check up with how- WOW.

"Oh my goodness this place looks Amazing!" This is so cool!

"It needed to be cleaned anyways." Mom added.

"Still, it's really clean, the decorations except for the misspelled poster are perfect, and all the machines work. Thanks! You three are dismissed to do whatever for an hour and a half."

I'm the one in charge. I get to tell people what to do! That was fun. Time for Maya and Farkle's checkup.

"Okay... Fruit salad?" I ask

"Check." Farkle approved.

"Veggie tray?"

"Check."

"Beans? Potatoes?"

"Beans are almost, potatoes check, and Chicken is not close."

"What do you mean? We only have an hour and a half if he gets here on time!" This is stressful! Wow.

"Well, were good then. This is 45 minutes, maybe an hour. Did you finish the art?" Maya asked.

"Yeah but it's very bad."

"While we wait can I see it?" Uh... I um... Uh...

"Um... I-I-I guess. Just don't make me feel bad." I tell Maya as I go to get the art from my room. I just really hope Lucas likes it.

Maya's POV:

Wow, this is really stressful. I can only imagine what this would be like if I was in charge. Heh heh, that would be a disaster. At least Riley is a good leader and people respect her. Plus, she knows everybody's strengths and weaknesses. It's kinda nice actually. Just having to get everything done with a limited time is kind of stressful though, but at least it's fun stuff and for a good cause. I wonder what Riley's drawing for Lucas is... I wonder if it's good...

"Well, I really didn't want to show this to you, but, you wanted to see it." She shows me her picture. Woah...

"Wow. That... That's... Good! Way better than the stuff you did in Middle School!"

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but thanks!"

"It means I like it. It's really good. I know he will like it." I hear her mumble an I hope so. "Riley, All that matters is that it's for him from you. You tried your best, and it doesn't matter how good it is. You could have drawn stick figures and he would like it, and the fact that you used so much detail and are so precise and of course the symbolism is fantastic!" Yes, yes, don't judge. I know about art. Deal with it.

"Well, I hope so. He told me not to get him anything, but... I... I wanted to do this. If he doesn't like it, then... Then... I don't know what I'll do." Riley... So worried about perfection.

"Keep it for yourself? Give it to me? Put it in an art show or something? Save it for another moment? You'll find some good use for it." That doesn't help.

"Yeah yeah. If he doesn't like it my life is ruined, I get it. How's the chicken?" I DIDNT SAY THAT!

"I didn't say your life was ruined Riley! It's good! Hakuna Matata, Riley."

"Ugh... You know I don't speak that language."

"Riley! How have you never seen that! Go upstairs and watch Lion King." I have no idea how a child born after 1990 could live their life without seeing the movie Lion King at least once, let alone at least know the song Hakuna Matata. Unbelievable.

"Fine..." Good, that should distract her for an hour. Ah... Time to check on the Chicken... Perfect! Woo HOO!

"Farkle, we did it!" He looks confused.

"We cooked a chicken?"

"YEAH! You're amazing!"

"Uh... I didn't do anything, but uh thanks I guess..."

"I love you Farkle!" I say, as he just grins not knowing what to do.

Riley's POV:

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! It means no worries, for the the rest of your days! It's a problem free, philosophy! Hakuna Matata! I like that song. It's so fun! It makes me smile. Ah... Now, time to check the time... "AH!" Oh my gosh he's going to be here in FIVE MINUTES!

"Attention everyone! There's five more minutes until Lucas gets here! GET IN YOUR PLACES! Finish everything that is crucial to the success and find cover!" I yell across the whole household. Everybody ducks for cover and I hear the buzzer go off.

"Lucas here!" I just push the buzzer and unlock the door for him, abandoning my regular response. The moment is intense as Lucas is heard walking up the steps... He slowly creeps in, and opens the door as a slow screech is heard throughout the room. Everyone is silent, including Lucas himself, who is more afraid than anything. He moves forward, slowly, but surely, as he tries to keep his composure, looking for any traps or creatures on the ground-

"Bang!" Is heard throughout the whole room followed by a large "OW!" From my dad's voice.

"UGH! MY SURPRISE! ITS RUINED! IT WAS GOING PERFECTLY!" I say as I turn on the lights, everyone else still yells surprise though, as dad gets out from underneath the table he banged his head on. Why?!

"Oh. My. Goodness. I was so freaked for a minute there." Lucas said.

"Well, hopefully you were just as surprised." I added.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Why are you doing this? For me? I didn't really want-"

"I know you didn't. I did. I thought it would be fun, and it was."

"So... That's good. Uh... So... What is there?"

"Well, there's food I tested, games I approved, Television shows I don't hate, gifts that I wrapped, decorations I designed except for one, and all of my books for you to study if you get bored." No excuse for him to do anything without me! HaHa!

"Wow... You... Did a lot."

"We Helped Too!" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah, they did. Thanks!" I responded gratefully.

"Okay, so... Where do we start?" He asks. Hmm... I never thought of that.

"Well... We could do anything here. Games, food, or TV?"

Lucas's POV:

Okay, so... I don't like surprises, but it never is a bad thing when your girlfriend surprises you with a birthday party. The hard part is finding something fun to do. Yes, I'm a senior in high school, but I'm still someone who can't do nothing. I always have to find something to do.

"Uh... How long do we have until the food is done?"

"It's done whenever Maya is done with it." Maya cooked? Okay, I like the way this sounds.

"Alright, I haven't eaten in awhile, but I'm not quite hungry yet. What games do you have?"

"Well, we have the basics. Monopoly, Life, all that, as well as this. It's really boring, but since a I made it myself I still play it all the time." Hmm...

"Okay, so what's your game all about?" Just in general.

"Mine?! Well, um... What you have to do is roll the dice, and whichever city you land on you have to say something you know about that city. It's more fun if you don't use dice though." Huh. This sounds interesting.

"Okay, so the first one is San Francisco. Use that as an example for how this works."

"San Francisco... I know that the Golden Gate Bridge is there. See, just simple stuff like that. Oh, and if you play with more people, you can keep going until somebody runs out of ideas."

"So I could say I know it's not the capital of California, and you could say it's really big and-"

"That's a little too broad, but yes, that's the concept. It's mostly built around landmarks. Here, let's try an easier one. New York City. You start." Hmm...

"Empire State Building?"

"Broadway."

"Freedom Tower..."

"Old Yankee Stadium. New one doesn't count yet."

"So does that mean Shea counts too?"

"No, because we hate the Mets. They're just as bad as the Jets."

"Haha okay, so Madison Square Garden should at least count."

"Yup. Uh... Times Square."

"Okay, since Times Square and Broadway counted, Central Park."

"Darn, that was my next one. Museum of Modern Art."

"Oh my goodness... How did we miss the Statue of Liberty..." I can't believe it took me this long to think of one of the most recognized landmarks in the country.

"Haha oops. Rockefeller Center."

"Coney Island!" I said hoping it would be acceptable.

"In the ten years I've had this, nobody has ever said that. Wow. Okay, for that I'll let you win. What's funny is when Maya and Farkle play each other." Hmm... That does sound fun.

"We object!" Maya added.

"Why?! It sounds like fun." Farkle responded. Riley and I won. Maya is playing.

"Alright and Maya vs Farkle's round is... Dallas, Texas." HAHA! Great. Maya looks furious. This is really funny, you'd have to be here to believe Maya's rage.

"I don't know anything bout Texas!" Haha should've paid more attention to me huh?

"I don't know much about New York but I still beat Riley. Try it." She's clearly annoyed.

"Fine... JFK was killed there." Good start.

"You mean Dealey Plaza. Okay, Bush the second was from there."

"Texas was a part of the Confederate States during the Civil War."

"Texas became part of the union after the Mexican-American War."

"Guys, that's all stuff for Texas. I suppose it works for Dallas, but that's not the point."

"I've just got to beat Farkle." Maya being competitive again...

"Ugh. That's not the point. Fine, Dallas is hard, try London. All four of us which will make it harder. Order is Maya, Lucas, Me, Farkle. Go.

"Should we go check on food first?" Maya asked. Oh my gosh. I'm getting hungry.

"I am starting to get hungry myself..." Farkle added "I've been cooking the stuff all day,"

"I guess... Lucas, are you ready?" Riley asked

"Yeah, let's try this stuff."

So, we ended up having Chicken that was really good. I mean, like, way good. Everybody said it was better than Topanga's and she didn't even get mad. That was the best! Oh, and all the other stuff that they made like the fruits and veggies, and of course all the different extra snacks and stuff that Riley got, all of it was perfect. I loved it all. Then, it was time for the gifts, and I saw something I didn't expect to see, something from Riley.

"You know I don't need... Anything. Right?"

"Yeah, and? It's not necessarily about what you need, it can just be what you want."

"I didn't say I-"

"Wanted anything... Yeah, I know. But, just open it up, and be really careful, and you will see what it is." I open up the box to find a piece of paper folded into absolutely perfect pieces. Hmm... That's an odd gift.

"Well... Open it up! All the way!" Oh...

"You mean unfold it?"

"Yeah..?" I unfold it to find a neatly drawn, very detailed picture of Riley and I sitting at a table in a nice restaurant. It's really good, and I'm not just saying that because Riley gave it to me. If I just saw it, I would put it in an Art Show if it weren't given to me.

"Wow." I didn't know what else to say. When I told her not to get me anything, I didn't think she would do this kind of work for something for me! I expected her to not listen to me, but I didn't expect ANYTHING like this. This is really awesome.

"So... Is that a good wow?" Uh, Yah!

"Yeah. It is. This is really really good. Is this for me to keep, or..."

"I assumed you'd want it, yeah." Cool... I love it.

"This is great, and unexpected, and... Nice. What makes it even better is that it's from you." Yes yes, Cheezy, but hey! It works.

"Haha! You're welcome." She said as I hugged her. Everybody made one of those Aw faces, and I opened up the rest of my gifts. Some practical (pencils from Mr. Matthews never hurt anybody) and some really odd (Rubber duck pajama pants from Maya... Ugh.) and even some entertaining (a nice book on human and animal relations and how they have evolved over time). Overall, I'd say it was a really nice birthday, but, it's only half over. I still have another part of it left. My first REAL date with Riley. Yes, we've gone on all kinds of field trips and stuff like that together, and I did take her to lunch on our first date, but, that wasn't romantic at all. That's why the picture was kind of fitting for today. Was that I really am going to have a Table Set For Two. Oh, hey! The Gavin Degraw song Not Over You is back in my head. I know it's a sad song about a break up I think, but still. Any time I think of a Table Set For Two I think of that song. Da da da, da da da da, duh da da da, da da da da! Wow, I sidetracked there for a minute. Riley... Oh how much my life has changed since my first day on the Sub. Especially before that. Time to go. Already. Darn, I've been having fun!

"Alright, I'm thinking it's about time we go to the place I'm taking you to." So, there's this really nice restaurant, and it has a nice view of the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island plus the water too. It's a little high and I don't know how she takes heights and elevators, but if it's a problem I can always change last minute.

"Awesome. I'm assuming I should wear nice clothes?" Yup.

"Yeah, that would be good." I tell her and she smiles, like she knows exactly what she's doing. This should be fun, if everything goes well. No, I'm not asking her to marry me people, get that out of your heads now if it's in there. Not happening. Yet. For a while. I just wanted to do something more than what I could do with Maya or Farkle or my parents. Now you feel me? Yes, it's slow, but who cares. It works for us, and we are still only High School Seniors. We don't want to do anything to fast or something we might regret.

"Woah, that's... That's... Perfect. Dang." She has the exact same dress she had on during our first study session, same earrings, same pretty much everything. Yes, she has grown, but it was slightly big before and she hasn't grown as much as I have. None the less, that's still amazing. I have no idea how she does it. With not much makeup too! I'm lucky. I'm really freaking lucky...

General POV:

Riley and Lucas have a good time eating at the nice restaurant, and it's a new experience for both of them, one of the things that their relationship is built on, meeting the world together. While they might not be ready to take a large step yet, they did finally start to become a little romantic, and not just like-love each other, go out together, etc. After over 5 years they are going strong, and fighting every battle that may come their way from that 5 question physics quiz to that 100 Question multiple choice exam in their respective math class. Nothing really important happened on the date (except for one thing which I won't spoil yet), as it was mostly the significance and symbolization of it that was really important. They are taking life one day at a time, and it's working, they are moving through it together better than they ever could have imagined. For Lucas- He never thought that he would be going from one day telling the cattle on his farm about his dreams of becoming a vet, to the next day finding out that who would end up being the girl of his dreams, and her two best friends that he was going to their school. For Riley, she never would've thought seventh grade would be an important year for her. Sure, they don't look at your transcripts from seventh grade, or that's what she's been told, but what happened to her that day has changed her life for the better. Forever? Well, maybe. What happens (next Chapter!) when she decides where she wants to go to school? What if the four of them can never agree? What if they end up on opposite sides of the country? Can they keep going long distance? While their relationship is growing, they STILL have a lot to learn, both in school, and in life, as well as many of their most important decisions in their entire lives that lay right ahead of them in the very near future. What will they decide to do? Will Maya and Farkle's story be any different? How will they fare together with THEIR possible separate paths that could lie ahead in their own very near future? Or, hopefully, it just stays the same way it is right now. One, great big happy group of friends, who are extremely smart, caring and that truly love each other, even Lucas and Maya.

I wanted to end the chapter on a kind of happy note, which is why I ended with the staying the same instead of putting that in earlier. So, I really shouldn't even be up right now, in fact I should have at least 3 hours of sleep hopefully more than that by now, but instead I'm going to post this for you guys now as a thank you for blowing away my viewer requirement on Chapters 27 and 29 by over 50! Woo Hoo! I hope you all have an amazing day, and even though it might take me a crazy long time to update chapters, stick with it because this is only 3/5ths of the way over (which is kind of fitting because we just talked about the 3/5 Compromise in the Constitution of the US Today. Speaking of, Happy Constitution Day!). I hope the ending was satisfying, and sorry for cutting out the date scene, but time wise it would have been way too long to write, I was unmotivated to write it and as mentioned in the GPOV section, it was more the fact they had it, not what happened. Finally, yes, the drawing was them sitting at a Table Set For Two, which is why the story is titled that. Thanks to the song Not Over You by Gavin Degraw for making a guest appearance again this chapter! Anyways, thank you guys all so much for reading this REALLY long chapter (and AN!) and I will plan on seeing you guys hopefully before Next Wednesday or something. I think that's the day I'm thinking of. It might be longer then that. Sorry guys! HAND! RWC :)


End file.
